The Darkness Within
by Rogue gaL
Summary: Chapter 15 up! Remy has to face the concequences, of his night out with Rogue. Very dark and totally different version to the movie with drama, romance and tragedy. Loads of couples! Mainly majour Romy! R&R xx
1. I'm Not A Hero

**As always a little explanation before the story starts, there's a couple things you should know if you wish to understand it properly: **

**All the movies from the X Men have happened**

**BUT instead of Jean having power trouble, it's Rogue**

**Yes, Rogue is with Bobby **

**There might be some quotations from the last two movies which I did NOT write**

**And for you Romy fans…there's going to be loads of Romy, 'coz ya just can't have Rogue without Remy…unlike the last 3 X Men movies**

**And for you other love fans, it's not just Romy, there's loads of other couples which are very likely**

**Also, it's not just the X Men, this isn't targeted on the X Men's view of things, all Marvel superheros are used in this fictional story (which DON'T belong to me…though I wish they were…I can dream…)**

**Sorry to keep you waiting, here's the story…**

**The Darkness Within**

"**A spark of life can die down at any moment, but sometimes, can be reborn. Sparks come in many different colours, red is temptation, blue is kind…and black…black is the one feared and looked down upon by man…" - Christopher Perrui**

**I'm Not A Hero **

Her red rose lips were frozen, no noise was made. Just the noise of the lake near by, slowly coming in and out like a tide.

Then…a breath escaped from the frozen red rose lips…slowly taking breathes…

Her eyes flickered open revealing a set of green eyes which could be mistaken for emeralds. Her eyes remained fixed on the blue sky above, just watching the clouds go by.

She was on her back lying on the ground. She took several deep panting breaths, her face in shock. Where was she? Why was she here?

Suddenly, she heard movement to the side. She turned her head to look. She didn't move, almost afraid of what she was going to see.

She slowly focused her emerald eyes, looking around her surroundings. She saw grassland and plant life which were indefinite to her. She was laid on gravel and as she turned her head to the other side, she was a lake. She slowly got up from the position she was in.

She looked around, trying to get a memory of what happened. She put her hand on her head to try to remember but she just didn't have it in her.

She nearly jumped out of her skin as she heard the noise again. It sounded like a deep breathing noise, a taunting noise with the sound of rustling leaves around. Her own breathing got deeper.

She moved closer towards the rocks and plant life near to her, taking caution, knowing that something was going to happen. The noises got louder and louder, yet she had to know what is was…

Suddenly, fire swiftly flew out of the plant life in front of her, knocking her off her feet. She looked up to see the fire go into the sky, only to come back heading towards her. Her eyes went wide open and she got to her feet. But it was too late; the fire hit her, going into her body…

But she didn't blank out…

Memory after memory flooded back into her mind. Who she was, where she was from, everything she had been through…

When the memories had stopped coming into her mind, she felt confused. Were these really her memories?

_Flashback_

_The young mutant known as Rogue sat on one of the blackbird's chairs, looking at the other X Men struggling to get the plane of the ground. It didn't help that the dam was breaking and they'd most likely were going to drown to death. _

_She was breathing very heavily, scared of dying. She had so much to live for, and yet she was so depressed with her life. She looked over to Bobby who was on the opposite side of her on the plane looking just as much troubled. It was so hard being his girlfriend, when all he wanted to do was just touch her. But it wasn't his fault, she should have just said no to him, told him she didn't want anything to with him. _

_Wolverine's growls made her tenser. Maybe they were actually going to drown? She looked over to Jean and Scott who were trying to help Storm with the controls, nothing seemed to work. Jean started to push past Cyclops and Wolverine and walked towards the weak Professor Xavier. _

_This was Rogue's chance. She didn't want to be a hero, but she would never have the ultimate thing she wanted…the ability to touch. She had nothing. Her powers had been playing up lately, and she discovered she might have another mutant ability, which the Professor said telekinesis. That's all Rogue needed, another damn power. She couldn't even control her curse let alone another power. What was the point? All the X Men had so much to live for, so much to do. Rogue just wanted to cry every night, and she was so fed up of crying._

_With convincing herself she had nothing to live for, she stood up slowly, and started to walk to the back where Jean was tending to the Professor. Rogue took her glove off and lightly pressed her finger tips onto Jean. _

_Jean didn't even expect Rogue to touch her, and had a shocked look on her face, to a painful one. She fell to the floor, Rogue using Jean's powers to gently push her on the ground. Rogue looked to the Professor whose eyes were closed, obviously oblivious to what had happened. The children at the back watched Rogue as she went down the stairs. _

_Logan turned around to see Jean on the floor out cold and Rogue's head going down the stairs. He finally caught on and ran to the stairs. _

"_Rogue!" he shouted, but then the stairs automatically went up. He pressed the button to release them, but her powers weren't letting him._

"_What's going on?" asked Storm. _

"_Rogue's gone outside!" shouted back Logan as he ran to the front of the plane. _

"_What!" shouted Bobby. The X Men looked out of the window to see Rogue walking towards the front of the plane. Logan turned to the teleporter known as Kurt and grabbed him harshly by his shoulder. _

"_Teleport her back in here, now!" he shouted. Kurt nodded and teleported, but came back again in the same spot. _

"_She's not letting me, she's blocking my powers somehow." said Kurt. _

"_The controls are back online, Rogue's putting the engine back on." said Storm as she saw all the controls turn back on automatically. _

"_We're not leaving!" said Logan insensitively. Cyclops was helping Jean Grey off the floor, she was beginning to regain conscious. He knew as much as Logan what Rogue was doing. _

"_She's saving us…risking her own life." said Cyclops. Logan growled. _

"_No, she's gonna come back." said Bobby. He turned to Storm. "Right?" Storm didn't say anything, she was concentrating on outside. _

_Rogue stood on the sand like ground and watched as the wave of water came closer towards her. She gulped, knowing what she had to do. She was scared not doubt, but she had to save them, she had no choice. All of them had a spark in them, while she had lost hers a long time ago. Suddenly the wave was right in front of her, and with here telekinesis she was able to stop the wave hitting her or the Blackbird. _

_She turned around to lift the plane up at the same time, knowing this would be the last time she'd ever see them again. It was hard, but she knew she was the only one who could do it, the only one willing to do it. _

_Inside the Blackbird, Logan was still sure she was going to survive, while Bobby had tears in his eyes. They were all worried, thinking she might be able to reach them in time, but deep down they knew what she was doing._

"_Don't worry." said the Professor. Everyone looked at him as the plane shook violently. "I know what I'm doing." Logan immediately caught on that it was Rogue using Jean's powers to get to the Professor. _

"_Rogue!" he said, tears in his eyes. "Rogue, what are ya doin' kid!" _

"_I'm doing the right thing." he replied Logan put his hands on the Professor's shoulders. Xavier's eyes were shut tight._

"_Ya tryin' t' be a hero kid, what did I tell you about tryin' t' be a hero! It's pointless." he told her. _

"_It's not about that." he said. "I have nothing else to offer any of you. I'm different to each and every one of you. I can't touch, and I never will be able too. It's time I do something which will make me feel proud." _

"_No…no." Logan cried. _

"_Thank you for everything Logan, X Men…Bobby. I'll always be with you." Bobby ran up to Xavier. _

"_Rogue don't, please…" he begged. Xavier leaned forward and looked into Logan's eyes. _

"_Good-." _

"_Bye." said Rogue as she stood outside. The plane was high enough to regain its own balance, so she knew what she had to do. She couldn't hold the wave back forever, and she knew the next part of the plan. She breathed deeply, and stopped her powers, causing the wave to hit her full on. _

_Logan watched as the girl he saw as a daughter get hit…die…tears strolled down his cheeks. _

"_I could have done something…" he said. "I could of dome…something…" _

_End Flashback_

Rogue looked around her, she knew the answers to her questions now. But why was she here? She sacrificed herself for the X Men, she remembered…unless it was all a dream. Unless she wasn't a mutant…unless-.

"Rogue." said a hissing noise. Rogue turned around slowly and screamed as she saw fire in a shape of a body fly towards her…

Then, she blanked out…

**Alkali Lake **

Two men started to walk down the gravel hill towards the lake. The man was leading the other one behind him, explaining what he had found.

"I'm tellin' you, I was walking the dogs and I saw a body. I didn't check to see who it was, I just ran straight back home." explained the man. The other man with bleach blond hair didn't seem too amused, as though he didn't believe him.

"Look, can we just get this prank over and done with Joey, I haven't got time for your pathetic games." said the man. Joey rolled his eyes.

"I'd never go this far Danny." said Joey. He stopped in his tracks causing Danny to stop in his tracks. "It's behind that rock." Danny looked at his brother, feeling a little anxious, not knowing if he was lying or not. He took a deep breathe and walked towards the rock. As he peered over it, he gasped.

"Oh my God." he said. Joey walked towards him.

"I told you." Joey looked down to the body and saw it was a woman, a very beautiful one. "Is she alive?" Danny was too struck to even hear Joey. The woman was wearing blue trousers with a matching blue top which had an X on it. She had long urban hair with two white stripes, framing her angelic face. Her body was laid out perfectly, and she looked very much alive.

"Let…me check." said Danny as he bent down to check her pulse. He nodded and stood up quickly, scared of bodies. "No, there's no pulse."

"Then how did she die. Form the looks of it, she has no injuries." Danny shrugged and looked to Joey.

"This is none of our business; we need to inform the police." Joey nodded, but couldn't keep his eyes off of the beauty in front of him.

"Okay, you go back to the house and I'll stay here." he told his brother. Danny looked at him confused.

"Why don't you just come with me."

"'Coz I wanna check to see if there's any injuries." Danny rolled his eyes.

"What, just 'coz ya found a dead body ya think ya a doctor now?"

"Look, I know the basics, just hurry up okay?" Danny looked at him brother for a second and started to run off back from the direction they had come from.

Joey looked down to the body. "Who would wanna kill such a beautiful person, or maybe you just died." He started to brush her hair to the side to see more of her face. It was then he felt something strange. Joey started to feel so weak, like all his energy was being drained or something.

He saw his veins popping out and looked to the girl's face to see the exact same reaction. Suddenly her eyes opened to reveal total black pupils. He gasped and managed to pull himself back, but fell into unconsciousness as too much energy was taken.

The girl gasped as she came to grip with herself, and her black pupils changed to a beautiful emerald colour. She looked over to the man she just absorbed and felt a sudden emotion of guilt.

She stood up slowly, and looked around her. She recognised this place.

"Alkali lake." she whispered. She remembered everything what had happened, but why was she still alive, that was something she needed to find out. Once again she looked down to the man she absorbed, all his memories in her head and started to walk off the same path Danny walked.

As she walked past the plant life, they began to slowly die, though she did not notice.

**Rose Cabin**

"Yeah…Rose Cabin…Danny O'Thomas…thanks, bye." Danny put the phone down and sighed. Of all things that had to happen today, finding a dead body just had to be one of them. He started to feel sorry for the woman, what had she done, or what did she die of?

He walked towards the fireplace and sighed. '_Poor girl.' _he thought. '_I'd better get back to Joey before he gets freaked out.' _As Danny turned around to go to the door, he gasped as he saw the girl…_dead_ girl he saw only moments ago. She looked at him, recognising his face.

"Danny?" she asked him. Danny backed away to the wall and quickly grabbed a log of wood on the fireplace. "That's ya name right?"

"Who-who the hell are you!" he shouted. "A z-z-z-ombie?" She smiled.

"No, mah names Rogue." she replied. "Ah'm not here t' hurt ya, so ya might as well put the log down." Danny started to shake.

"You were dead, I checked your pulse!" Danny shouted again. "Where's my brother!"

"Ya brother's fine, an' the reason why ah'm standin' in front o' you know is 'coz ah'm a mutants." she explained. Danny looked at her, not knowing if he should believe her.

"A mutant?"

"Yeah, mah ability is…havin' nine lives." she lied. "Ah also have other mutant abilities." Danny gripped onto the wood harder.

"So how come ya was dead?" he asked her.

"'Coz ah wo' in a fight between this guy." she said. "Striker…look, ah know this is weird, an; ah know ya probably don' like mutants, but ah-."

"Actually I do like mutants…what I don't like are zombies." he said. Rogue smiled.

"Looks like we already have somethin' in common."

"I don't mind mutants 'coz I am one." Rogue nodded.

"Ah already gathered from Joey's memories, but there also tellin' me ya not proud of it."

"Look, lets not get onto my family business okay. Where's my brother?"

"He's where ya found me; he accidentally touched me an' ah absorbed him."

"Absorbed him?"

"Yeah, it's one o' mah mutant abilities." Rogue could sense all this talking was calming him down, but she also figured he didn't have the answers he was looking for.

"Say if I believed you, what would ya business be here?" he asked, still holding onto his log.

"Ah want answers is all, but ah'm guessin' ya can' give me them." said Rogue. Danny looked her up and down.

"What's with the costume?"

"Ah was part o' a team called the X Men."

"_Was_?" he asked.

"Thangs changed."

"Look, I suggest you leave, the police are gonna be here any moment and there gonna be lookin' for ya." Danny said. "I'll tell them what your mutant powers are, but not your…name." Rogue rolled her eyes, Rogue was a god name.

"Thanks, ah owe ya, an' ya brother will come round in a couple o' hours." said Rogue as she started to exit. Now all she needed to do was find out what was wrong with her.

**Alkali Forest **

Rogue had been walking for some time, not knowing where she was going. She had attempted to fly a few times with her telekinesis, but she still couldn't control it very well.

She stopped when she felt a small pain in her head. It was very unusual, like someone shouting inside her head. At first she carried on walking, but the pain got really intense and caused her to fall on the ground.

"What the hell is that?" she said as she noise in her head got louder. "Get outta mah head!" the noise wouldn't stop though. The plant life around her started to die like earlier, the trees leaves started to come off. Rogue watched it all happen, but couldn't do anything about it. She was too busy rolling around on the floor in pain.

Then, just like it came, it disappeared in an instant. Rogue slowly got up and looked at the mess she had caused around her. Surely she couldn't have done all that? And what was that noise?

"What's happening t' me?" she asked herself. And it was a good question. First she had died, yet came back to life. She had a strange dream that something fiery was attacking her, then the noise in her head, and now her powers had gone to the extreme!

She needed to find the X Men; she needed to know what happened after they left her for dead. Maybe one of them used their mutant powers to bring her back, but she was sure that they couldn't do that. All she knew is that she had to head to the Xavier institute; otherwise, her powers might hurt someone…

**Okay so I know it may be a slow start, but the chapters are going to be longer, more dramatic and romance! Obviously the stories taking on a different story line, but most things will be the same. **

**Next chapter (Will be very long) –Rogue seeks the X Men, but runs into some other people who sensed her power, and offer her a deal she can't refuse.**


	2. Hell's Deal

**As always a little explanation before the story starts, there's a couple things you should know if you wish to understand it properly: **

**All the movies from the X Men have happened**

**BUT instead of Jean having power trouble, it's Rogue**

**Yes, Rogue is with Bobby **

**There might be some quotations from the last two movies which I did NOT write**

**And for you Romy fans…there's going to be loads of Romy, 'coz ya just can't have Rogue without Remy…unlike the last 3 X Men movies**

**And for you other love fans, it's not just Romy, there's loads of other couples which are very likely**

**Also, it's not just the X Men, this isn't targeted on the X Men's view of things, all Marvel superheros are used in this fictional story (which DON'T belong to me…though I wish they were…I can dream…)**

**Sorry to keep you waiting, here's the story…**

**Thanks for reviewing: LEDIABLEBLANCTHE2ND, irisheyesrsmiling, BlackFlame418, DontKillTheRabbits, Gynx8, lovestoread, emma134 enchantedlight, it's much appreciated! **

**The Darkness Within**

**Hell's Deal **

Snow covered the grounds Rogue walked on, she knew she should be cold, yet she just wasn't. It was like she had fire in her blood or something. As she walked forward she heard noises of cars.

'_Finally ah've been walkin' fo' hours.' _she thought. Rogue started to walk towards the noises, at the same time wondering what was happening to her powers. Before all this mess happened, she didn't have very good control. Her new powers were out of control when she was at the Xavier Mansion, but they weren't very strong so they didn't cause all that chaos in the woods.

Her powers to absorb were okay, even though she couldn't touch. Maybe she was evolving? She didn't know. And she wouldn't until she found the Professor.

She also wanted to know how the hell she was here. She died; she couldn't have survived the water, even with her mutant powers. Rogue put her hand on her head; all this thinking was giving her a headache.

Rogue kept on walking forward until she reached a snowy road. There were a couple of cars going down it, but as far as she could see it looked like it led to no where. She couldn't take the chance though, she needed to follow it and see if there was a town so she could find out how to get home.

There was only one way she could get there quick enough, it was to use her telepathic powers to lift herself up and fly there. She needed to concentrate hard. Suddenly, her feet started to rise above the ground as she closed her eyes. She opened them and smiled at her accomplishment. Then, as she lost concentration she fell to the ground.

Rogue sighed as she sat on the ground. The only way she was going to get to the town was to hitchhike, but she didn't know who would let a strangely dressed woman in there car. But she had no other choice.

She stuck her thumb out and only hoped that someone would pick her up.

**Half An Hour Later**

Rogue was getting fed up. She had been waiting for half an hour with her thumb stuck out. Several cars went passed her, some were men who honked at her, but none actually stopped for her.

But to her luck, a blue rover pulled up on the snowy surface and stopped in front of Rogue. The woman wound her window down and smiled.

"Hey, ya need a ride?" she asked. The woman had long curly blond hair with sparkling blue eyes. She had a gracious smile and looked very friendly.

"Thanks, ah've been stickin' mah thumb out fo' ages. Ah wonder 'f ah have frost bite?" said Rogue. The woman laughed.

"Hop in then." she told her. Rogue smiled and ran to the right hand side of the car to get in. Before the woman started to drive she looked at Rogue. "So before we go, why are you dressed up in that strange outfit?"

"Ah…ah…like it?" Rogue offered. She didn't know what else to say. The woman smiled none the less.

"Okay, I'm not one with going with the crowd either." she explained. "So are you a rapist, drug addict or a murderer on the run?" Rogue laughed.

"No, defiantly not." she stated. The woman started the engine and began to drive.

"Good, I'm Alison Blaire by the way. Ya can call me Ali though." she said.

"Ah'm Rogue."

"Rogue? What a strange yet very tempting name. Well if you're calling yourself that, you can call me by my stage name."

"An' what would what be?" asked Rogue.

"Dazzler." she replied. Rogue smiled.

"Okay Dazzler, what d'ya do?"

"I sing, in fact I'm singing tonight in Sind town. I would ask if you'd like to be dropped off anywhere before that, but there's no other town before that."

"That's okay, ah'm headed fo' the nearest town anyway." explained Rogue.

"Oh so you're a traveller." said Dazzler. Rogue took it and nodded. "Cool, I've always wanted to do that, mind you, I sorta do with all my singing. Hey, you should come and visit me tonight!"

"Oh, ah'm afraid ah can't stay too long." said Rogue.

"Oh…well if you change your mind, just look out for Lighting Nightclub, that's where I'm singing." Rogue nodded, she really wasn't in the mood to talk. She was really scared of what was happening to her and just wanted to get back home.

**An Hour later**

The sky was dark, but the moon shone brightly. Dazzler was singing to herself while Rogue pretended to be asleep. She was really reviewing what had happened in the woods with that noise and her powers. And what really annoyed her is how did she come back?

"Hey Rogue, you awake?" asked Dazzler. Rogue didn't answer for a second, but sighed and moved her head from the sleeping position.

"Yeah." she replied.

"I couldn't help but notice your hair, what colour did you use, pure white?" she asked. Rogue smiled, the woman was quite amusing.

"Nah, it's natural." said Rogue. Even though that was a lie since she got it when Magneto used her to destroy mankind, she still felt like she had it all her life.

"Really? Were you born a granny or something?" Rogue laughed.

"No, ah don' know why, but ah like it."

"I do too, that's why I wanted to know." explained Dazzler. "Not 'coz I was making fun of you or anything." Rogue smiled and looked ahead of her; she could see a town in the distance. It looked very much like a night life town.

"So ah'm guessin' this is a replica of Las Vegas."

"Sorta, 'sept there's not a lot of people here 'coz it's not very big. Folks here like to keep this place a secret." explained Dazzler.

"Will there b' phones there?" asked Rogue. Dazzler rolled her eyes.

"Course there will be." she said. "Here." Dazzler picked up some sunglasses and gave them to Rogue. Rogue looked at her confused.

"What do ah want them fo' it's not even light?" she asked.

"You have to pay nine dollars to get in and I don't pay that sorta cash just to get in a town."

"Wow, they really don' want people in there town huh?" Dazzler put her sunglasses on and looked over to Rogue. Rogue looked at them and sighed as she put them on. Dazzler smiled and looked back to the road. "So what's ya plan?"

"To do what a girl does best, tempt the man at the toll booth."

"An' how do we do that?" she asked.

"Well I tell him how good he looks, and you flash him." she said.

"What! Dazzler, no way am ah flashin' 'im!" shouted Rogue. Dazzler laughed.

"No I mean flash him ya eyes. I noticed your eyes are really sparkly, kinda like emeralds. Maybe ya can get him to stare deeply into them?" asked Dazzler.

"Well you got sparkly eyes too, so ya have t' flash 'em too." said Rogue. Dazzler sighed.

"Fine!" said Dazzler as the car approached the toll cubicle. "Hey handsome, how much?"

The man looked quite cute actually, he was young with jet black hair. He smiled at Dazzler.

"Nine dollars fifty please. And me handsome? Ya must have the wrong guy." he said. Dazzler went for her purse and looked back to the man.

"Yeah I was talking to the guy behind you." she said. The man looked behind him, but there was no one there. As he turned back, he saw Dazzler smiling. "Course I was talking to you."

"Who's ya friend?" he asked as he lent over to see Rogue's face. Rogue smiled.

"Names Rogue sugah, an' you are..?"

"Mark." he said. Rogue pulled down her sunglasses to reveal her eyes.

"Mark. That's a striking name." she said. He gulped as he saw her eyes.

"Thanks…" he said. Dazzler smiled, like she was Rogue's teacher or something.

"Oh no! I only seem to have fifty cense…" said Dazzler. She looked back to Mark and pulled her glasses down. "I'll have to go all the way back home and get some money." Mark gulped again and smiled nervously.

"Oh no, don't worry, I'll let you go in for free. Just don't tell the boss." Mark said. Rogue and Dazzler looked at each other and smiled.

"Are you sure, we don' wanna b' a bother?" asked Rogue as she pouted.

"No, no, no, not a bother, not a bother at all." he said. Rogue smiled and blew him a kiss.

"Thanks sugah." she said as Dazzler drove past. They both bust out laughing. "That was so corny!"

"I know." Dazzler laughed. "Can't believe he actually fell for it." Rogue stopped laughing. That actually took her mind off things, for a slight moment, she felt like a normal person, not a reborn mutant with her powers going all nuts.

"Aw, please come with me Rogue, it'll be so funny!" pleaded Dazzler. Rogue didn't know, she had to find the Professor, and even though she was having loads of fun, she couldn't risk it.

"Ah'm sorry Dazzler, ah can', ah need t' find a phone." Dazzler looked down to the floor sadly.

"Alright, but just try to make it, remember, Lighting Nightclub." she said. Rogue nodded.

"Ah'll remember." Dazzler stopped at the pavement and Rogue jumped out of the car. She handed back Dazzler the sunglasses and smiled. "Thanks fo' everythin' darlin'."

"Please, keep them, as a reminder of your time with the yet to be famous Dazzler!" she laughed. Rogue smiled and put the sunglasses on her head.

"Bye." she said as she closed the door.

Rogue started to walk down the street of Sind town. She saw Dazzler beep and go past her in the car. Rogue waved to her and smiled. She was a really nice girl; she actually managed to get Rogue to forget who she really was.

Rogue walked towards a telephone box she saw. She picked up the phone and started to dial. But there was no ringing town. Rogue looked at the phone and realised the cord had been cut off. She groaned and started to walk into the central part of town.

There were loads of people here, dancing on the streets, and drunk out of the heads. Rogue was just glad she was covered up completely.

Rogue couldn't spot any telephones, but a huge sign caught her eye which said telephones. She walked towards the restaurant called Joeys…it reminded her of the guy who had touched her by accident.

As she entered the old waiter looked at her, not very amused with what she was wearing.

"Hello m'am, how may I help you?" he asked.

"Ah'd like t' use a phone please." said Rogue. The man nodded.

"Just go straight on and turn on the first left." said the waiter. Rogue nodded and smiled. When she reached the phone her head started to get the pain again.

"Oh no!" Rogue shouted. She put her hand on her head and fell onto her knees. She couldn't hurt these people. She ran into the toilets, the pain was easing away. She breathed heavily and looked into the mirror. She gasped as she saw her reflection in the mirror.

Her hair was on fire, and her face was grinning evilly. She was wearing a red costume, but she was looking at her eyes which were also on fire. Rogue closed her eyes and when she opened them again, there was nothing in the mirror except her normal look.

Rogue put her hand on the mirror, amazed at what had happened. She looked into her eyes, they looked fine. Her hair was scruffy but not on fire. She looked into her eyes again, and all of a sudden they turned to fire again.

She screamed and fell on the ground. Rogue scuffled back up and put her sunglasses on so no one could see. The pain in her head started to come back, even more powerful. Rogue ran out of the toilets and into the dining area. She screamed as her head got more and more painful. People started to look at her as she stumbled everywhere.

"Help…me!" she screamed. The restaurant started to shake as did the tables. All the plates and forks started to rise up in the air around her. The people started to scream and ran out of the restaurant. The dining objects flew around her more violently. She screamed as she couldn't control any of the things she was lifting up with her mind.

Then they all dropped to the ground, but the pain was still there. Rogue ran out of the restaurant which had also stopped shaking. She stumbled onto the road, still holding her head. She gasped as a huge lorry beeped at her to move. She couldn't though, and all of a sudden, her out of control telepathic powers hit the lorry, and actually sent it upside down, crashing down to the ground.

Rogue stood there, amazed, the pain was gone now. It was like it needed something big to move. Everyone looked at her, she heard a few people say mutant. Rogue ran past all the crowd, she needed help.

**Lightning Nightclub**

"_I wanted to tell him,_

_How I felt,_

_But now it's too late, _

_He's gone from my arms…foreveeeerrrr,_

_And all I can say is i wanna go back to the days when I was young!" _

Dazzler smiled as the audience clapped and cheered at her. She stood up from the stool and held her guitar up.

"Thank you, what a great audience!" she shouted to the crowd. Her eyes then spotted the doors fling open and a pale Rogue. No one else turned there head and continued talking. Dazzler jumped off the stage and ran towards Rogue with a huge smile on her face. "You made it!"

"Please…" Rogue said. Dazzler looked at her, realising she was sick.

"Rogue, what's wrong, you look so pale?" Dazzler asked.

"Please…" Rogue said as she fell on her knees.

"I need to take you to a hospital." Rogue grabbed her and looked into her eyes.

"Help me." she said. Her eyes lit up with fire and Dazzler gasped.

"Oh my god…you're a mutant." said Dazzler. Rogue was so weak, she felt something inside of her, trying to get out, but Rogue was trying to push it back in. "What do you want me to do?"

"Xavier…" said Rogue.

"Xavier? Wait…that guy Charles Xavier?" asked Dazzler as she held her friend in her arms. Rogue nodded. "Come on I need to take you backstage." Dazzler tried to hold Rogue out as she stumbled to the floor now and then.

When they were backstage, Dazzler saw her glass of water and handed it to Rogue. Rogue looked at it and the glass shattered. Dazzler gasped and looked at Rogue.

"Did you know you were a mutant?" she asked. Rogue nodded. "Then why are you loosing control?" Rogue didn't answer, she was just taking deep breathes. "I need to find you some help.

"No…Xavier…need…X Men…" said Rogue. Dazzler looked even more confused.

"You want me to contact Xavier…who are the X Men?" asked Dazzler. Tears came down Rogue's cheeks. She couldn't explain, she was in too much agony. Dazzler started to notice some of the c.d's on the side being lifted up in the air. Some of the chairs started to do the same. Dazzler needed to get her out of here, before people saw.

"Dazzler, ah can'…ah can' control it…" whispered Rogue. Dazzler stroked her hair.

"It's okay, I'm gonna take you outside round the back." she told Rogue. "There's a phone there." Rogue nodded and struggled to get up, even with Dazzler's help.

Once there were outside, Rogue fell to the ground, and Dazzler laid her up against a broken fence. There was a phone right next to them. She lifted it up and dialled 0 for the operator. For some reason all she could here was crackling. She tried three more times but nothing was happening.

"I don't know what's up with the phones. There's some sort of electric thing goin' on." Dazzler told Rogue. Rogue wasn't even listening; she was in so much pain. "I don't know what t' do." Rogue opened her eyes and looked at Dazzler. Her pupils started to go black, which freaked Dazzler out.

"Maybe we can help." said a voice. Dazzler turned around to see a fair haired blond woman, barely dressed in a white bikini and white skirt. She also wore a white cape.

"Looks like the snow has come early this year." said Dazzler. The woman laughed and walked towards Dazzler. She didn't know who this woman was, but for some reason, she didn't trust her.

"So, that must be Rogue." said the woman.

"Do you know her?" asked Dazzler.

"No, but I can help her, if you let me take her."

"And why would I leave her with a complete stranger?" the woman raised an eyebrow. "I may be young, but I'm not stupid."

"I never said you were." the woman smiled. "My names Emma Frost and I'm here to help Rogue. Like her, I'm a mutant, and I know what it's like to have no control over my powers. Something whish you'll never understand."

"Hey, I know the difference between good and bad, an unlike some people, I think mutants are people. But hunny, your vibe aint lookin' so good." Emma rolled her eyes.

"Enough with the rough talk, can't you see your friend is in danger. Not only to other people, but to herself. You can't take her to a hospital, you can't hide her away, face it, I'm your only option." explained Emma. Dazzler studied her carefully, she knew she was right, but she also had good judgement. There was just something not right about this woman.

"Why, what could you do for her?" asked Dazzler as she held Rogue in her arms.

"I can stop the pain for a while. And while it's gone, I can help her control her powers. Ya see, my mutant powers can make her see peace, all she sees now is darkness." explained Emma. "I can also read minds, and the answer to your question is her power is so great that we sensed it."

"I don't know…you just seem the type to use…"

"I know ya scared about ya friend, but to be honest it's her choice, not yours." said Emma. "I've had enough of trying to convince you, so move." Emma telepathically shoved her to the side into a dumpster. Emma then looked at Rogue, who looked like she was half asleep. "Don't worry, that pain will be gone in no time."

"Hey bitch, ya can't get rid of me that easily!" shouted Dazzler as she got up. Emma sighed and looked to the girl.

"I've already taken care of you, I can beat you any day, you should know that puny _human_." said Emma, sounding as though she just didn't care. Dazzler smiled.

"Ya must be mistaken, I think your powers forgot to pick up a little bit of this!" shouted Dazzler. Suddenly a solid photon blast came straight for Emma, knocking her on the floor. Dazzler made a gesture of a gun with her hands and blew, as though she had a gun.

She ran to Rogue. "Come on girl, get up, we need to go." Rogue was still half out. Dazzler started to drag her across the pavement, but she knew she wouldn't be able to get away. Emma's head had banged against a wall, so she was unconscious, but Dazzler knew better than that. There had to be more of them…

She then felt someone from behind her grab her T-Shirt and lift her in the air. Dazzler screamed as the person holding her threw her about 50 yards. The man grinned and picked up Rogue. He started to walk off, but Dazzler wouldn't give in. She used her powers to convert sound into light, to create a laser beam which hit the man.

He turned around and grinned at her as her powers evaporated into his body. Dazzler's eyes went wide open.

"Who are you, what do you want with Rogue!" she shouted.

"I'm Sebastian Shaw, and that girl behind you is Negasonic Teenage Warhead." Dazzler turned around to see a pure white face with black pupils, and a black costume. She smiled and put her hands on her hips.

"What kinda name is that? How 'bout Pale Face or PessimisticPowderFaceGirl? Hey, I kinda like that name." teased Dazzler. Warhead stood there, not given any emotion. "Or come on, not even a smile?"

"You try our patience." said a gloomy voice. Dazzler groaned.

"How many of you are there!" she shouted.

"Enough to beat you my dear." Dazzler turned around to see a bald woman in a wheelchair. "You can fight all you want with your powers, but you'll never win." Emma Frost started to regain consciousness as she put her hand on her head.

"Ahhhh!" Rogue started to shout. Her eyes were closed as though she was in a nightmare. Sebastian kept her still in his arms as she fidgeted around.

"Your friend needs help, we're not the bad ones here, only you who will not let her have the help and control she needs." said the old woman known as Cassandra Nova. Dazzler looked at her, not even accepting that for a second.

"You all look like a bunch of fakes t' me, who are you anyway!"

"We're called the Hellfire Club." said Sebastian.

"What a pleasant and innocent name." said Dazzler sarcastically. Sebastian rolled his eyes.

"Be done with her, I don't want to be stood here all night."

"Don't worry, I'll take care of her." said Emma as she stood up, angrily. "Ya think ya can beat me!"

"I thought I already did." said Dazzler.

"Well aren't you the little sadistic queen." said Emma. With her powers, she made Dazzler's head feel like it was going to explode. Dazzler screamed and fell on the floor.

"No!" shouted Rogue. She pushed herself out of Sebastian's arms and got up off the floor. She ran to Dazzler and checked if she was okay. The girl was unconscious, but it didn't look like anything serious.

"We can help you child." said Cassandra. Rogue looked to her and gave her an evil look.

"Ya expect me t' believe ya when ya hurt one o' mah friends!" asked Rogue. She did consider Dazzler a friend. She had only just met her, but she felt a strong bond between the two of them. Dazzler, in a mere hour made Rogue feel human again, no one had done that for her.

"She was trying to stop us from taking you." said Emma. "We had to stop her somehow." Rogue growled, the dumpster behind Emma started to lift up into the air, along with other object around her.

"We've been tracking you for a day now Rogue, we only want to help." said Sebastian. Rogue lost control of the objects and felt the little pain in her head again. She fell to her knees, crying.

"Why is this happening t' me!" she shouted. Cassandra went over to Rogue and put her hand on her shoulder. Rogue started to feel strange, like someone was putting her to sleep. In a matter of face, Cassandra was using her powers to manipulate Rogue's actions. Rogue stood up, no emotion on her face.

"Have you got her under your control?" asked Emma.

"For the mean time, but her powers are strong, there's something very dark inside of her." she explained. "We must take her back, quickly to out base in New York. We won't be able to get to London in time." the three other mutants nodded and started to walk to their car.

"Hey…should we take the weasel over there?" asked Emma, pointing to the unconscious Dazzler. Cassandra rolled her eyes.

"Do what you wish." she told her. Emma went over to the girl and grinned evilly over her.

"Time to play."

**Hellfire Club New York**

**The Next Day**

Rogue's eyes opened slowly. She had a huge headache, but nothing she couldn't handle. It wasn't as all as powerful as her other pain. As she looked ahead, she saw the four mutants which had taken her sitting near the fire, smiling at her like freaks.

"Where the hell am ah?" Rogue asked as she put her hand on her head. Emma stood up and walked towards her. Rogue shuffled away from her, making sure she knew she didn't like the blond woman.

"Your in the Hellfire's club in New York." replied Emma. Rogue frowned.

"Why have you brought me here?" asked Rogue. "How d'ya know me?"

"Emma sensed you; in fact, she became unconscious since your power was so great. We've been tracking you for a day, thankfully Emma could find you quicker since she sensed you with another human life form." explained Sebastian.

"Ali…" whispered Rogue. "Where's Alison!" Emma rolled her eyes.

"That frail excuse for a human is fine."

"Ah wanna see her, _now_!" shouted Rogue. As an X Man, she tended to put other people's safety first, even though Logan told her otherwise. Rogue loved to protect people, being an X Man gave her so much pride. Dazzler was a good person, and didn't deserve to get dragged into any of this mess. She risked her life for Rogue; she had to make sure she was okay.

"Alright child." said Cassandra. Emma's eyes went wide open. She walked over to the old woman and stood over her.

"What are you doing!" she asked. "Rogue will only try to escape with her!"

"The mutant known as Dazzler is under my control. She can say what she wishes, but her actions are minupulated by me." explained Cassandra. "Rogue will not escape with her."

"But you didn't feel her power Cassy, this girl's strong! You just don't understand!"

"I understand perfectly, but the only way we're going to be able to get Rogue to listen to us is by bringing out her friend." Cassandra turned her wheelchair towards Negasonic Teenage Warhead. "Get the girl." Warhead nodded and went through a door to get Dazzler.

"We did what you want, now will you listen to our offer?" asked Sebastian. Rogue frowned.

"Why would ah listen t' _your_ offer, after all ya did kidnap me…" said Rogue.

"Child…I know that you are new to this. This power you have is frightening you because you've never had so much power before…I know what it's like to have no control." explained Cassandra.

"No…ya don' understand. These powers ah have, ah can already deal with them. But there's something new…ah can' explain it. It's more powerful, an' all the power ah've kept in me is suddenly draining out 'coz o' this new energy." explained Rogue.

"You power is so great," said Emma, "we only want to help you control it. We don't want to abuse your trust."

"Then what do you want! Ya didn't kidnap me jus' so ya could help me, you want something." pointed out Rogue.

"Yes…you're right. We want you to join the Hellfire club; you'll be a valuable liability to our club." said Sebastian. "Of course, we'll have to get these powers of yours in control." Rogue gave him a dead eye.

"Ah'll never join ya pathetic little club. Ah already belong t' one fo' starters." said Rogue.

"I don't think you're understanding us Rogue." said Emma. She bent down to the chair and looked at Rogue's emerald eyes. "Control over _all_ your powers. Including the one where you can't touch." Rogue gasped.

"How…how d'ya know?"

"I'm a telepathic Rogue, I know all your thoughts." Rogue growled.

"Get outta mah head!"

"I thought you wanted control over you powers Rogue…to be able to toucn another human being…"

"Shut up." spat Rogue.

"…To be able to wear all the clothes you want…"

Rogue's anger was increasing as Emma talked, she was teasing her, trying to make her use her powers or something, or maybe she just found it funny.

"Shut up." said Rogue, clenching her teeth.

"That's enough White Queen." said Cassandra. But Emma wouldn't, she wanted to see this power.

"…Or to kiss your lovely boyfriend…Bobby is it?" asked Emma.

"That's it!" Rogue shouted as she got up. Things around them started to move viciously around them. Suddenly, the door swung open, and Warhead and a tied up Dazzler came in. Warhead threw her onto the ground.

"Thank you darling, see Rogue, nothing's wrong with her." Rogue ran to Dazzler, everything else falling onto the floor. Rogue untied her.

"Dazzler, are you alright!" asked Rogue.

"I'm fine, did I miss much?" she asked sarcastically. Rogue smiled.

"We have t' get out o' 'ere." she whispered.

"How can we, I'm under the influence of that old bitch over there." said Dazzler. Rogue didn't exactly know what she was talking about but she kind of got the important information of Cassandra's mutant powers.

"Ah'll take her out." said Rogue.

"How?" she asked. Rogue grinned.

"Ah didn' tell you about mah other mutant power either." Rogue stood up and walked towards a smiling Cassandra. "Alright, so what's the deal?"

"Control." she said simply. "Everything you've ever wanted, everything that you've always desired, to touch, to live life free, and to know that no one can ever hurt you with the power you have."

Even though Rogue wanted to get out of the 18th century club, she couldn't help but wonder about there proposal. She had always wanted to touch, obviously, yet no one had ever offered her control over her powers. Maybe they could really help her, but then, if she decided to stay, what would they do to Dazzler? In fact, what if they were lying to her, like Xavier did? He said that he'd able to give her control, but he totally forgot she even existed. If only he could see her now.

This was the sort of thinking that Emma picked up on, she grinned. '_The plans actually working, she believes us! Think, we'll be the most feared mutant team the world will ever know of.' _thought Emma.

"D'ya mean it?" asked Rogue. Dazzler looked up to her.

"Rogue…it must be hard, but you don't wanna be stuck with these losers." Dazzler fell to the ground as Emma used her telepathic powers to push her to the floor. Cassandra still had her mental hold on Dazzler's body.

Rogue didn't know what to say, did she really want to join a team which she hated? But, they offered her the one thing she wanted, control!

But at the same time, Rogue knew that she could never be apart of a team who most likely from their action so far, hurt people to gain control.

She sighed. "Sorry, offer declined." Rogue touched Cassandra's face unexpectedly and absorbed all her powers, memories and energy. Rogue fell to the floor as she held her head. Dazzler's hold broke free, and she used her powers to stop Emma from attacking Rogue. Emma was thrown into the wall by Dazzler…again.

"Bitch, I've had enough of you. I'm gonna dispose of you once and for all." said Emma as she stood up.

"Bring it on." said Dazzler. Warhead stood there in the dark, waiting for her chance to attack, while Sebastian checked on the unconscious Cassandra. He looked down to a crying Rogue, no sympathy for her at all.

"See what you did." he said unemotionally. "You absorbed more power than you can handle. And now you're paying for that." Rogue couldn't talk, the pain was so extreme, he was right. "Now, I'm going to have to take you out."

As he went to hit her, a force field came over her. He looked over Dazzler who was using one hand to attack Emma, and the other to create a force field around Rogue. He grinned and touched the force field absorbing its energy. Dazzler gasped, and unexpectedly, Emma used her powers to lift her into the air and push her into a wall.

"I'll take care of the rat." said Emma as she walked towards the other side of the room. Rogue still had no control over the pain and absorbed energy she had took from Cassandra. Sebastian went to hit Rogue but…

"Stop!" shouted Warhead. Sebastian turned to her and looked at her puzzled.

"Why should I?" he asked. The normally speechless girl walked towards the full-size man.

"I had a dream that this girl would rise from the dead." said Warhead.

"What…why didn't you tell us!" asked Sebastian. Warhead circled the girl, very strangely like she was her favourite doll or something.

"I didn't think it possible, so I thought there was no point." she said. "She's going to destroy everything you see in front of you, and if you hit her now, she'll have a grudge, and when she changes to her full form, she will come after us." Sebastian laughed.

"Your always too extreme, lighten up." he said. She looked at him, un-amused.

"If you don't believe me that is your choice, but I won't let you endanger the lives of the other members." said Warhead. She looked at the girl. "If we get her powers under control, she'll not want to hurt us." Sebastian looked down to the girl.

Rogue's eyes opened, revealing pure black pupils. Sebastian looked curious, but was suddenly thrown by an unseen force into the back of the room where Emma and Dazzler were fighting. The two stopped and looked at Rogue.

Things once again started to fly into the air around her. Rogue's body started to rise above the ground. Warhead was also lifted in the air and thrown to the side of the room.

"Rogue…" said Dazzler feeling sorry for her friend. Rogue turned to Emma and lifted her up.

"Ahhh!" screamed Emma as she was lifted into the air. Rogue growled as Emma looked at her. "Hey…what I said earlier, I didn't mean it…that boyfriend of yours, he looks really nice, I-." Emma was thrown into a wall and knocked unconscious.

Dazzler was then lifted into the air. "Rogue!" she shouted. "Why are you doing this to me, I'm your friend!" Rogue looked at her, she knew what she was saying, and she knew it was true. But she just didn't care. Before she used her powers to hurt Dazzler, the pain started to come inside her head again. Rogue dropped all the things in the air, including Dazzler, but she remained flying.

She out her hand on her head and screamed. "Help me!" Suddenly a huge flash of light came from Rogue. After a few seconds, the light went, and Rogue fell to the floor unconscious. Dazzler ran to her side, being careful not to touch her skin.

"Oh my god…" she whispered as she looked onto Rogue. "What's happening to you?"

**That's a very good question Dazzler…hmm…I wonder? lol. Soooooooooo what do you think? I just have to tell some of you if you don't know, that the Hellfire club's members what are in this story are REAL characters from the comics. I don't know who came up with the name Megasonic Teenage Warhead…lol. **

**Please review otherwise I won't post another chappie, sowwie the way it is lol. **

**Next chapter - …I don't want to tell you…should I…? Hmm… well I'll give you a clue. It has something to do with Alkali Lake, and something very strange happens there…you DON'T want to miss it :-)**


	3. Crash And Burn

**Sorry the update took a while it was because I wanted to change some of it, hope you like it! xx**

**Thanks for reviewing: LEDIABLEBLANCTHE2ND, irisheyesrsmiling**, **QueenApailana, lovestoread, BlackFlame418, lildevil0644, DontKillTheRabbits, DarkAngelmi818** ** it's much appreciated! **

**The Darkness Within**

**Crash and Burn **

Dazzler looked at all the four unconscious mutants, scattered in the room. What she had witnessed was a small amount of the dark power Rogue possessed; she couldn't even imagine what her full power would be like.

She checked that Rogue was unconscious, and stood up. There had to be a way out of here. There was only one door, but she had already be led through there, and saw there was nothing. The only place she could think of was the roof. But there was no way she'd able to get her and Rogue out of here.

Dazzler got to her feet. "Well if I can't find an exit, I'll have to _make_ one!" she used her powers to blast a hole into the wall, big enough for her and Rogue to get through. She looked at her friend and started to drag her. "It's about now I wish I had super strength." she said.

After several minutes, Dazzler was able to get herself and Rogue out of the Hellfire club and into the streets. There was no one about to Dazzler's luck, so then no one would think that she was a maniac dragging a woman across the floor.

She then, again to her luck spotted a taxi and waved to it. It pulled up, but the taxi man looked a little curious. He wondered what the unconscious girl was wearing, '_but boy she looks hot.' _he thought.

"Hey, we need a ride." said Dazzler. The man looked concerned.

"Where too?" he asked. Dazzler knew she didn't want to go to the hospital, but she had to say something that made her dragging an unconscious mutant believable.

"Too the hospital, or aint that obvious?" she helped her friend into the car, with a few groans and finally was seated. "And step on it." she said. '_I don't want those Hellfire mutants following us.' _

The taxi man began to drive off, he turned a couple of corners and then he was onto the main New York Nightlife road. Dazzler smiled as she hadn't been to New York for some time, she missed all the singing here.

"So what happened to ya friend?" asked the man.

"I don't think that's any of your business do you?" she asked. The man was plump and not very attractive in Dazzler's opinion. But she just needed to have a convosation with someone. She hated not being able to talk, that's one of the main reasons she picked up hitchhikers.

"Sorry…" he grumbled. Dazzler sighed and looked at her friend who was breathing rapidly. She stroked her hair, being careful not to touch her skin. She couldn't believe Rogue's power on being incapable to touch. '_It must be horrible.'_

"She's got an illness…" she said. The man looked at her in the mirror.

"What kind of illness?" he asked.

"I don't know, that's why we're going to the hospital. She just keeps having these sorts of fits now and again, which she can't control."

"Poor girl." he said. Dazzler nodded. "Are you okay, you're bleeding on the side of your head?"

Dazzler touched the side of her head with her fingers then looked at the blood. She rolled her eyes and smiled. It was a usual thing, she got into loads of fights, and she had her fair share of villains attacking her.

"Don't worry, I'm used to cuts and bruises." she said.

"What do you mean?"

"You really are nosy aren't you?" she said smiling. "How would you like it if I asked you all these personl questions about your life?"

"I wouldn't mind, believe it or not but being a taxi driver isn't very sociable." he said.

"Really, and I thought you were paid too."

"Nah, we just drive."

"Kinda like my own butler but I gotta share him with the whole of New York." The man laughed and looked at Rogue in the mirror.

"She's breathing really weird." he noted. Dazzler nodded.

"I know, maybe you should speed up a bit."

"And get a fine? No way, I know your friend needs a doctor but you should have called an ambulance for that sorta thing." he told her. Dazzler growled and looked to her friend.

"Rogue?" she asked. Rogue started to mumble again. "Can you here me?"

"…Yes…" she said. Dazzler looked at her strangely. Her voice sounded like an echo of two voices put together. The taxi man looked inquisitive too.

"Is she possessed or something?" he asked. Dazzler ignored him and laid Rogue's head off her lap and on the car seat cushion. She put her head over Rogue's.

"Rogue, is that you?" she asked. Rogue moved her head back and forth again and again, like she was fighting something.

"Too…powerful…can't…stop it…" said Rogue, her eyes firmly shut.

"Stop what Rogue, what are you trying to stop?" she asked. Rogue's eyes suddenly flittered open and she grabbed Dazzler by the clothes, and looked at her in the eyes. Dazzler was scared out of her wits, and couldn't look anywhere accept those black pupils.

"**Help…me!"** she shouted. Like before, light energy came from Rogue, destroying the top roof of the taxi. It didn't hurt Dazzler because her powers involved light energy, but the taxi man felt it in the back of his head. The taxi swerved everywhere until it crashed into another car in front of it.

The yellow taxi flipped onto its back, and the back of it fell on top of the back of the car in front, and then rolled off it sideways. All that could be heard was loud banging noises and metal being scratched. People on the streets screamed and people in their car immediately got out.

Some people ran towards the yellow taxi (and some to the other car) to try to get the people out, but as they did, the taxi blew up into large flames, knocking the people off their feet. The New York people watched in terror as they saw it all happen before their very own eyes.

"Oh my god." a lot of people said as all they could do was watch the car go up in flames. "Call an ambulance", "call the police" also rippled through the crowd.

Suddenly, through the orange conflagration and black smoulder, an outline of a person was seen. The people gasped and pointed in amazement as they spotted the outline. Then, through the actual flames, the woman known as Rogue stepped foot onto the none burnt ground, carrying a heavily bleeding Dazzler in her arms.

Rogue looked at the people, their faces looked amazed, some looked confused, some angry and disgusted that she was a mutant. But she didn't care, she felt so much energy bursting through her, she could do anything. She put Dazzler onto the floor gently, minding her head, and raised herself into the air. She then, looked down to the people once more and flew off into the smoke filled sky, to the one place where she could find answers.

**Rose Cabin**

Danny brought in some cold water in a glass and put it next to his brother's bed. He got a cold flannel and put it on Joey's forehead.

"Ya feelin' better t'day?" he asked. Joey looked half asleep, but it was because his energy had been drained.

"Yeah…" he said weakly.

"Don't worry, the police will find that mutant." he reassured Joey. They both knew that Danny was a mutant, but unlike most of his kind, they used his powers, and he didn't. He hated being a mutant, and just wanted to get rid of them, but he knew that was impossible.

"You're a good man." Joey croaked. Danny smiled.

"Are ya tryin' t' tell me goodbye?" he asked sarcastically. Joey rolled his eyes. "If only mom could see us now. She'd think of it as a miracle me looking after you." Joey smiled and then coughed.

"I feel…weird." Joey said. Danny looked at him perplexed.

"What d'ya mean?" he asked.

"I don't know, I just feel like someone's watching us."

"Mom?" he asked. Joey shook his head.

"No…I think you should check outside." he said. "It might be some terrorists or something." Danny rolled his eyes.

"Yeah 'coz they really wanna blow up boring old Alkali lake." said Danny. "But I'll go check just in case." Danny stood up and went out of the room and out of the door.

He looked around but couldn't find anything. All he could hear was the natural forest sounds which he loved so much. His brother was just paranoid, he always had been. But Danny couldn't think of any place he'd rather be.

As he turned around he nearly had a heart attack as he saw the beautiful woman again. He stared into her emerald eyes, almost like he was being hypnotised. She looked like she was a ghost because she looked at him with no emotion. She leaned in and kissed him on the lips, he knew he shouldn't but he let her have entrance to his mouth. He felt their tongues against one another, deepening the kiss more and more. 10 seconds had past, Rogue's eyes opened revealing her black pupils, and Danny started to feel weaker. Rogue on the other hand started to feel more power.

He then fell to the ground, unconscious but mumbling nothings. Rogue looked down at him and smiled. She then held her head with her hands again and looked at the man. This time, she felt guilt. She_ knew_ what she was doing, yet she couldn't stop it, she needed his energy. And her new question was, how did she keep her power under control for so long?

But she was here for a reason, she ran back into the woods as fast as she could until she heard the sound of the lake ahead. When she reached it, she fell onto her knees crying. What was she doing? What had she become? It was like she was giving in and all her dark desires were coming true. This wasn't her, this wasn't like her!

"What's happening t' me!" she shouted to the heavens. She then started to cry again and put her head onto the rocky floor. When she had stopped crying after a few moments, she looked to the lake. Maybe she would find her answers there, or maybe she should just let go and die again…that's if she even died in the first place.

As she walked over to it, she remembered when she absorbed the first brother. Why didn't she have trouble keeping his energy inside? Maybe because he wasn't a mutant? She didn't know, and that didn't matter. All that mattered is that she got the answers she really needed.

She walked into the lake, and soon she found herself swimming. Her head was the only thing not in the water. She felt a strong energy come over her at the place she stopped, it was where she sacrificed herself…she knew it. All of a sudden, Rogue was dragged under water by an invisible voice.

Rogue was holding her breath; she thanked Logan for her swimming lessons. As sudden as it came, the force stopped pulling on her leg. Rogue looked everywhere for it, and attempted to go up to the surface, but she saw something. It was a girl…no…a woman. Rogue swamp closer to it. Her eyes went wide open as she realised who it was.

It was her…holding her arms out like she did when she was saving the X Men. Was this a flashback? It seemed pretty real to her. Rogue continued to watch what was happening. The flashback Rogue fell onto the ground, like a wave had hit her and disappeared.

Rogue started to feel a terrible pain all over her body; she tried to swim up as she was loosing her breath at the same time. But for some reason it was like she was stuck there. Then, her mind just blacked out.

_Flashback_

_Rogue crashed to the floor as the wave hit her. She was dead as the force was to strong for her body. It was only after a couple of days, Rogue started to open her eyes under the water. She was trembling, and couldn't breathe. She had a huge pain in her head, and then she felt as though something was entering her. _

_An entity of some sort. It felt as though they were ripping her open and forcing there way in, it hurt so much. Her eyes glowed red and then she heard a voice. _

"_Sleep…It's not time yet." it sounded so peaceful, yet so dark. Rogue didn't know what it was, but she didn't understand what was happening. She closed her eyes, and let darkness take over. _

_End Flashback_

Rogue then remembered, she remembered the pain she felt; she remembered the feeling and emotion, and the voice. So she had a very big clue, something had entered her body; something was trying to take control. That really scared her; she was just a simple Southern girl with nothing going for her, who would want her life?

All thought stopped as she realised she was still under water, and she began to swim back to the land.

Rogue sat on the gravel for a while thinking. She knew that something was unleashing her dark side since Rogue was actually in control of her body, so this entity was messing with her good and bad side, her memories, her conscience. She also knew that this thing kept her alive under water, and she knew that this thing must of felt the power she used when she sacrificed herself for the X Men.

But she was still pondering why this thing would choose her? Rogue was in her own ways dark and mysterious, but she was so simple. She was nothing compared to Ororo or Jean or Logan! Why her? Maybe for her power? _'Well 'f that's the case it can have mah body, ah don' wan' it!' _she thought angrily.

In time, she began to cry again. Why was this happening to her? There was so many questions, yet she knew none would be answered. Rogue stopped crying as she heard a gun click behind her. She turned her head and saw the weak man known as Joey barely standing, with a gun in his hands.

"Get up." he said. Rogue did what he said, not wanting to get shot, obviously. "Don't move." Rogue stood still and flashed him a bit of sparkle from her eyes. He had to admit, even with her red eyes from crying, she was very beautiful.

"Ya don' wanna do this, ah don' wan' no trouble." she stated. He laughed sarcastically.

"Ya drained my energy, then I find my brother's unconscious 'coz of you, and you don't want no trouble. It doesn't matter ya got it anyway."

"Look, ah didn' mean t' hurt him…it jus' happened." she said.

"Oh like it just so happens that you came back from the dead." he said.

"If it helps, 'f it weren't fo' you, then ah'd still b' dead."

"That doesn't help at all."

"Well ah said _if_ it helps." he growled at her.

"I wish I never found you, I wish you just stayed dead." Rogue put her hand on her hips.

"Now that's not a very nice thang t' say t' a lady." said Rogue.

"Whatever!" he shouted. "I should shoot you right here."

"So why don' you?" she asked. "It'll be doin' us all a favour. Ah don' know what's happening t' me, but ah got loads o' power goin' on in here. Ah'm hurting, hurt and will hurt a lot o' people, so ya might as well shoot me." she put her arms up beside her. He aimed for her, tempted to do it. "All ya gotta do is pull the trigger."

He stared at her for a long time, wanting to, but knowing it wasn't him. He knew that he shouldn't take life away, even from (in his head) this heartless bitch. He put the gun beside him and looked at her seriously.

"I can't." she smiled at him triumphantly. "I'm not a killer like you, I think It's wrong to hurt people." Rogue frowned at him, but he was right. She knew what she was doing yet she did it anyway.

"Well then…ya a good man." she said. Throbbing, pain, so much pain…it just came into Rogue's head. She fell onto the floor as it hurt her head. Joey didn't know what to do; he watched as she rolled about and screamed.

"I'll go call an ambulance." he said.

"No!" she screamed. Joey flew into the air.

"Wow!" he shouted. "Hey put me down."

"AH…ah can'!" she screamed. He then fell to the ground put was dragged by her powers towards her. He was raised onto his feet, and his hands telepathically got the gun to aim at Rogue's head.

"What are you doing!" he shouted. He couldn't move, he was stuck, almost like he was frozen. "You're crazy!"

"Do it, pull the trigger!" she shouted in pain. "Ah rather die then go through this pain!"

"I told you I can't, I won't-."

"DO IT!" she screamed. "PLEASE!" He stared at her in pity, but still hate towards her.

"What's wrong with you? You need help!" he said.

"Ah jus' wanna die, ah don' wanna live, not t' see me hurt any one else…_please_." she begged. He looked at her for a few moments and closed his eyes.

"…I'm so sorry."

BANG!

All went silent…Joey daren't open his eyes. He had just killed someone, something whoch he said he'd never do. He had no choice though, He slowly iopened his eyes.

There was Rogue, the bullet inches away from her head in mid air. She grinned at it.

"Such a small thing…yet it can kill someone in an instant." she said. Her voice was different, it was more deeper and dark. No trace of southern. She looked up to him and smiled. He was pushed hard by a telepathical push, and was bashed into a tree. Rogue stood up and smiled. "So, this is the Earth…I like it."

She groaned again as she felt the pain. Rogue looked around everywhere. She saw Joey's head was bleeding. She cried as she moved his fragile body.

"Joey?" she asked as she cried. "Joey?" she checked his pulse and started to cry…he was dead…

**An hour later**

Rogue was sat opposite Joey's dead body, staring at it. She didn't know what to do or what to say. All she knew is that that wasn't her. Everything up till that point was her dark side, but this, this was the entity what took over. Rogue saw everything what happened, but she just couldn't control it, where as before, she knew what she was doing, but she liked what she was doing.

But her mind kept going back to Joey. She had all Danny's memories in her head, and knew they were close, so she felt close to them too. She couldn't believe she killed him. Even though it wasn't her, she still felt responsible. She also found the fact that an entity was in her body very strange. She never believed in any of that stuff before.

Rogue had only been a live for two days and she already managed to kill two people, and three if Dazzler didn't survive it would be three. She was worried for Dazzler; she didn't want her to die because of her. Why was this happening? Why was she hurting people? Why did this entity want to hurt people?

Rogue got up slowly and looked to Joey's body. She walked over to it and lifted it up. She started to walk through the woods again, past Rose Cabin where she saw Danny's unconscious body. Rogue went into the cabin and put the deceased Joey on the sofa, and then went to Danny's unconscious body, lifted him up and put him inside on a bed. She then headed to where Dazzler picked her up, not knowing what to do next.

**Hellfire Club**

"I can't believe this happened!" shouted Emma as she looked at all the mess in the house. "She attacked us, declined our offer then ruined this room!"

"Calm down White Queen, we'll find her." said Sebastian as he looked at Cassandra who was unconscious still. Warhead went over to them and sighed.

"She's too powerful for us, we'll never be able to get her to join." she said.

"No, but we can try." said Emma. "We need to track her down; we can't let any other team have her. She's an asset to us."

"Maybe I can help." said Dazzler. The three Hellfire mutants looked over to the hole in the wall where Dazzler stood. She had bandages on her head and looked very weak. Se had been to the hospital and ran off when they treated her, she had no serious injuries.

"And why would we want _your_ help?" asked Emma. Dazzler grinned.

"'Coz ya need someone to get through to her, trouble is, I don't know where she is. So if you can find her with your mind, I can get her to join your team." explained Dazzler.

"And why would you want to help us?" asked Sebastian.

"She's in serious danger, and you said you can keep her under control, if that's true, then I'll help you." said Dazzler. "She hurt me real bad, so imagine what she'll do to other people."

Emma knew she was telling the truth as she scanned her mind. She grinned and nodded.

"Okay weasel, you can tag along." said Emma.

Dazzler smiled as Emma held out her hand.

"On one condition." she said. Emma and Sebastian looked at her curiously.

"What's that?" he asked.

"Only little Miss White here can come with me." she ordered. Sebastian frowned and was about to say something, but Warhead came forward.

"No Sebastian, leave it. It is better that Emma goes alone." she told him. Sebastian growled but stepped back. Emma wasn't bothered either way, she could just agree and tell them to come along anyway. She held out her hand once more. Dazzler firmly shook it and cheekily grinned.

'_Oh Dazzler you are a naughty girl.' _she thought to herself.

**Near Alkali **

**Highway**

The rain started to pour down on Rogue's wet auburn hair. She didn't seem bothered, her face was saddened and she looked like she wanted to cry. She might have been since the rain fell on her face, camouflaging her tears.

She had killed two people, two innocent people. One she didn't even know the other she knew lots about from his own and his brother's memories. Why did it have to happen to them, or anybody? What right did Rogue have to take away their lives? She still couldn't believe she was actually thinking about the fact that she killed someone.

As she walked down the highway, cars beeped at her, smiling and waving, even shouting sexy. Rogue rolled her eyes; they were all idiots as far as she was concerned.

A few moments later, Rogue sat down on the grass next to the highway. She needed to think, plus she was getting a headache. She wondered how the X Men were, and how she would find them. Rogue didn't even know how to get there; she was too scared of using her powers to find out.

The pain in her head was going on and off, she could handle the pain better, but it seemed to get worse and worse.

"Why is this happening t' me!" she shouted to the heavens. She saw a few flashes of lightning, thunder came a few moments later. She put her hand on her head, the pain was getting worse. She breathed in and out, trying to handle it, but she couldn't. "Oh no…no…nooooooooo!" she screamed. 3 flashes of light came from her like before (luckily no cars were around). She screamed again and again and a-.

**Xavier's Mansion**

"Ahhhh!" screamed Professor Charles Xavier. He breathed rapidly as he was awoken by a 'nightmare'. He calmed himself down and looked out of the window. It was raining and the tree near to his window was blowing horrifically. It made him think; maybe something strange was brewing…

**Oooooo so is Dazzler a baddie? Or is it just a plan? You'll have to find out in the next chapter hehehe. **

**I just want you to remember that this is following the story of Rogue, not the X Men. They are the main part to it since Rogue is part of the team, but we're following Rogue threw her experience. Now since she'll be meeting other people, there will loads of romances, not just Romy, which will be coming up soon by the way, but I just thought some of you should know that. **

**Don't be worried if you're a Romy fan, it'll be up shortly, but it's just not his time yet. And we all want him to have a grand entrance right? Lol, thought so. Love you allXxX**

**Next chapter – The X Men are still getting over the mourning process of their dead X Man Rogue. Professor Xavier feels something is going to happen and orders his X Men to find out what it is. Little do they know what they are about to uncover, that'll change their lives forever…**

**White Queen and Dazzler confront Rogue when they find her walking on the highway. But what is Dazzler's plan? Also, Rogue's powers go to the next level! More to come! You don't want to miss it :-D xxx plus there's something…or some one you've been waiting for!**

**REVIEW XXXX**


	4. Flashbacks To A Hectic Time

**Thanks for reviewing: LEDIABLEBLANCTHE2ND, Raven, Leash, lovestoread, DontKillTheRabbits, DarkAngelmi818** **it's much appreciated! **

**The Darkness Within**

**FlashbacksTo A Hectic Time**

_Flashback_

"_Nobody understands!" shouted Rogue as she stomped down the hallway at the Xavier institute. Logan came running behind her, trying to get her to listen. He grabbed her wrist and she turned to face the wolf. _

"_Everybody except me!" he said calmly. She sighed and looked up at her father like figure. He saw the sadness in her eyes every time he looked at her. It made him angry to know she was suffering so much at her age. _

"_Ah know…but maybe that aint enough anymore." she said sadly. Logan sighed and put on hand on her face. _

"_It's always enough to know that at least one person is lookin' out for you, but you've got a whole mansion lookin' out fo' ya." he explained. Rogue smiled, but he knew she wasn't really taking it in. _

"_Ah don' know what ah'd b' without them, but ah jus'…ah jus' can' stand bein' 'ere anymore. Mah powers are getting' harder t' control, ah can' control this telekinesis and ah can' touch people." moaned Rogue. _

"_I know, and I can't imagine what you have to go through everyday, but you have us Rogue. You'll always have us…" _

_End Flashback_

Logan gasped as he woke up from his dream. He dreamt of memories with Rogue, _again_. He really had to start getting over the fact that she was gone, _dead_. But she was such a big part of his life; she was like a daughter to him, though he didn't like to admit it to people.

And now she was gone forever, and he could have stopped her! That was the one of few regrets he had which would stay with him forever. He could have stayed with her, or convinced her, but it was out of his hands. He hated that.

"_X Men, report to my office immediately." _said Professor Xavier as he sent a telepathic message. Logan groaned, he was an early person, but he had hardly any sleep. He had hardly any sleep for the past 6 months Rogue had been gone.

As he took his shower, his memories went back to a time where he and Rogue first met…he thought she was a beautiful girl when he first saw her. Even though he didn't even want to her help her at first by driving off, her child like innocence made him come back for her…

_Flashback_

_Logan was driving along the road, silence around him. He enjoyed silence, like he always says, it was golden. _

"_We can, do the impossible,_

_We can, the powers in our hands,_

_No we won't stop 'coz we got to make a difference in this life,_

_With one voice, one heart, two hands we can…"_

_Logan growled at the young hitch hiker turned the radio on full volume. He immediately turned it off, earning a annoyed look from the young teen Rogue. _

"_I'm not havin' none of that crap on in my car." he said. Rogue rolled her eyes and smiled. _

"_Come on Logan, ah bet ya are really a music person." she teased. This time, he rolled his eyes as he concentrated on the road._

"_So, where do I drop you off?" he asked. _

"_Aw, an' here ah thought we were getting' along good." she said. _

"_What…did you actually expect me to take you with me everywhere?" _

"_Was ah wrong t' think that?" _

"_What gave you that impression in the first place!" he scoffed. _

"'_Coz ya came back fo' me an' ah have no where t' b' dropped off." she pointed out. _

"_You're not a very good hitch hiker are ya?" he asked. _

"_Well maybe ya can teach me how as we go t' wherever ya headin'." she said. He smiled to himself about how witty she was being. "Was that a smile?" He coughed and looked at her. _

"_I don't smile." he said. Rogue laughed. _

"_That's a yes in denial." He sighed. _

"_This is gonna be a long trip…" _

"_Luckily ya got me with ya." Logan laughed and drove off into the hills. _

_End flashback_

Rogue was gone now, he had to remember that, but he would never able to let go of the fact that she was young with so much going for her, even if she didn't believe it herself.

Logan stepped out of the shower and started to get changed…

**Bobby's Room**

Bobby was already dressed in his grey X uniform. He stopped and stared at his draw, just staring at it. He sat down on the bed and opened the draw. He took out a picture and looked at it with pain.

The picture was of him and Rogue. She was covered up in a green top, only a little of her shoulders showing, and jeans. Her hair was tied back apart from her two white stripes which went down each side of her face. She was sat on Bobby's lap, laughing, while Bobby was smiling plainly. He had to admit, even though he loved her, he didn't enjoy not being able to kiss her. He wanted to end it with her, but he couldn't. It was because he couldn't stand her to be with anyone else, to see her with anyone else.

He didn't understand his feelings for Rogue, they were different than he expected. He wanted to be friends with her, yet he couldn't bear to see her with another man.

_Flashback_

_His blue eyes watched angrily as his girlfriend talked to the wolf man. She looked happier with him than she was supposed to with her own boyfriend. He watched as she laughed and playfully punched him. _

"_Ya can b' such a tease sometimes Logan." he heard her say. Bobby watched as the wolf laughed very teasingly. He growled in jealousy. Wasn't she supposed to be **his** girlfriend? Yet there she was flirting with the man he knew she loved with all her heart. _

_She always jumped out of her seat when she heard him coming to give him a hug. She always defended him when no one else would, she always chose him over Bobby. His antagonism grew even more as her face grew serious at Logan. She hugged him…still was embracing him…why was she still clinging on to him..? _

_Bobby couldn't take it, he stepped out of his hiding place and went towards the two embracing mutants._

"_Rogue?" he asked graciously like he didn't see anything, though his fury was spilling out. She gently pushed Logan away and looked at her boyfriend and smiled. _

"_Hey sugah." she said. Logan touched her shoulder and she turned to him. _

"_So I'll cya in a week then kid." he said. Rogue nodded sadly and hugged him. "Ya missing me already?" he joked. Rogue laughed. _

"_Nah." she said as she pulled away. Bobby closed his eyes, not wanting to ice Logan in the very spot. Rogue watched as Logan went out of the doorway and looked to Bobby. "Ya alright Bobby, ya gone red?" Bobby looked to her heatedly and grabbed her wrist. "Hey!" Bobby dragged her into a corner. _

"_What do you think you were doing!" he shouted. Rogue looked at him confused. _

"_What d'ya mean?" she asked. "What was ah doin'?" Bobby rolled his eyes. _

"_Oh come on Rogue, it's a bit obvious..." he said. "You have a thing for Logan." Rogue looked at him for a moment and looked to the floor. He laughed, knowing he got it right. "So I am right then." _

"_No…well…ah don' know." she said confused. She looked into Bobby's eyes which looked mad. "It's jus' ah don' know what he means t' me yet. We're very close an' ah was attracted t' him at first. Now…now ah don' know." _

"_How can you not know? I know you do, you cling on to him like ya never want to let him go!" he shouted. Rogue shushed him as people went past. _

"_Listen, Logan is very important t' me, but he's like a father t' me. Ah know nothin' between me an' him could ever happen. It's jus' plain wrong-." _

"_So you settled for the best next thing." he spat. Rogue smiled and put her gloved hands on his face. _

"_Ah settled fo' the best thang fo' me." she said. Rogue pulled him into her and held him close. "Ah love you…" _

_End Flashback_

Bobby looked at the picture again. He didn't know whether to believe her or not. Through time, he knew she liked him as a brother or something like that. But it was hard for him to see her with him none the less. She liked to spend time with him, he knew that. But it didn't make it easier for him. And now, she was gone altogether, she'd never be in another man's arms, just the way he wanted it…except, it wasn't.

Sure he didn't like to see her with another guy, but he didn't like to know that she was dead too. That she could never have a life of her own. Bobby threw the picture into the wall in rage and looked to the floor.

He had to move on now, it was time. It had been six months and there had always been tension in the air with him and the other X Men. He couldn't accept the fact that she was dead. He'd wake up in the morning and still think she was alive.

"But she's not." he said to himself.

"Talking to yourself?" asked a faint voice. Bobby looked up to see Kitty Pryde, AKA Shadowcat. She had her brown hair tied up in a bobble and she also wore her X Men uniform. She was half phased though his door, and smiled as he saw her do the same.

"Just thinking aloud." he said. Kitty fully phased into his room and looked to the wall where he had thrown the picture. She picked it up to see a picture of him and Rogue, the glass was smashed all over.

"Why did you like, do this?" she asked. He sighed and looked to her.

"I couldn't look at it anymore, I gotta get over her." he said. "I can't keep thinkin' she's alive when she's not." Kitty smiled weakly and sat on the side of his bed next to him with the broken picture in her hand.

"I know what you like, mean. And I know you wanna move on, it's time you should move on. But," she handed him the picture, "It doesn't mean you have to forget the memories you had with her." Bobby looked at the picture again. They did have some good times together which meant a lot to him, and she was right, he didn't want to forget her altogether.

He smiled and put the picture into his draw and turned to Kitty, who in the last 6 months had grown a close relationship.

"Thanks." he said. She smiled and gave him a quick hug. They both stood up and headed for the door.

**Jean and Scott's Room**

Jean had been feeling very strange today. She felt that something was coming, something bad. She didn't know what it meant, but she just knew something was heading their way.

"Jean, you okay?" Scott asked as he came out of the bathroom. Jean snapped out of her daydream and turned to Scott and smiled sweetly.

"I'm fine, just thinking." she said. She got up and walked over to the man she loved and kissed him in the mouth lightly. He smiled and kissed her again, she let him have entrance to her mouth and their tongues battled each other as the deepened the kiss. Scott pulled away, much to Jean's unhappiness, and smiled.

"We gotta go to the Professor's office." said Scott. Jean nodded and sighed as he walked out of the door. He never paid attention to her as much now. She also noticed that he had been more over protective over the team. Ever since the Alkali Lake incident with Rogue, he never let them have a break. He always made them work harder to make sure there okay in a fight. And he also made them make sure they never tried to 'pull a stunt' like Rogue did.

She loved him, she really did, but sometimes she just wanted to take a break from him and have some fun. She never did that. Then there was Logan…

He liked Jean, she knew it. She didn't really know how she felt about him; she knew she was attracted to him but who wasn't? There was only one person she knew who was close to him and was attracted to him at first, Rogue.

Jean didn't know Rogue all to well. Maybe it was the fact that Logan liked her and not Rogue in the way she would have wanted him to, but she also knew that Rogue felt bonded to Logan as a father.

Jean had wanted to get to know the mutant, talk to her and see how she was. But Rogue would either ignore her or say she had to be somewhere. Why didn't Rogue like her if she saw Logan as a father? That was an answer Jean would never know. She was sad one of her team mates was dead, especially at such a young age, but Jean knew she did a brave thing for the right reasons. She was so brave, Jean wondered if she could ever do a thing like that.

She really wished she got to know Rogue when she had the opportunity. They only ever really talked once which didn't end really well…

_Flashback_

_Jean was in the kitchen sitting on the stool, drinking some milk. She couldn't get to sleep with the concessive snoring of Scott Summers. The lights in the kitchen turned on suddenly and Jean saw a half asleep Rogue come into the room, rubbing her eyes. _

_Jean saw Rogue jump as she saw Jean sitting there. Jean smiled at the girl, but she didn't smile in return. _

"_Ah didn' know ya were down here." said the Southerner. _

"_I couldn't get to sleep." she said as she poured Rogue a drink. "And I'm guessing you couldn't too?" She passed Rogue the milk. _

"_Ah never can." she told her as she took a sip. "Too many thangs on mah mind." _

"_Well I learnt that talking is probably the best way of getting things out of the air…care to share some?" asked Jean politely. Rogue looked almost uncertain. _

"_Ah'll think ah'll pass. Ah know ya a doctor but ah rather talk t' someone ah trust." she said spitefully. Jean didn't know what to say, she didn't want to get on the wrong side of the Rogue, but there was no need for that. _

"_Do you think that was necessary?" asked Jean. Rogue turned to her. _

"_Do ah think what was necessary?" _

"_Saying that you don't trust me." Rogue looked to the floor. _

"_Ah didn' mean it like that." she said. _

"_Well there's only one way you can mean it." pointed out Jean. Rogue sighed and sat on the stool facing Jean. _

"_Ah jus' don' know you is all, plus ah'm tired." said Rogue. _

"_Yeah, but maybe you could trust me if you talked to me." Jean explained. "I try to talk to you but you just ignore me." It was true, Jean always did try to talk to her, but she never gave her the time of day. _

"_Ah do have thangs t' do though." Rogue said. "Ah don' mean t' give that impression." Jean rolled her eyes. "What, ya don' believe me?" _

"_I don't know, it's like you said, I don't trust you." said Jean giving a bit of her own medicine. Rogue gave her a dead eye. _

"_Look, ah don' know you an' you me, an' that's the way it is. We've been coping fine so why don' we jus' leave it at that." suggested Rogue. _

"_But I want to get to know you, you're a very nice person." she said. "Well that's what Logan's said." _

"_Logan said that?" asked Rogue as her face brightened up. Jean smiled and nodded. It went quiet for a moment. _

"_So do you like him?" she asked. _

"_No, an' even 'f ah did ah wouldn't tell you." said Rogue. Jean grinned. _

"_I know why you don't like me." she said. _

"_An' why's that?" Rogue asked. _

"_Because you want Logan all to yourself." said Jean. She didn't know why she was winding Rogue up, it wasn't supposed to happen this way. Rogue stood up from her stool and glared at her. _

"'_F ah had the right mind ah'd absorb ya ass right now." she said. Jean sighed, she knew shat she said was wrong. She watched as Rogue stormed out of the kitchen._

"_Jean you are an idiot." she said to herself. _

_End Flashback_

Maybe everything turned out how it was supposed to, maybe Rogue as supposed to die. Even though the two didn't really know each other, and not forgetting the fact that Rogue disliked her, Jean didn't want the Southerner to die like that. She was a good team member, and even though she wasn't to her, she was nice and kind to everyone else. And not forgetting her Southern charm, and feisty attitude.

Jean sort of missed the memorable catch fraises Rogue used to say when she was fighting an enemy in the Danger room. She missed the tension, even though she wished it wasn't there, between her and Rogue and she missed the X Men. When Rogue died, everything changed. The X Men were more careful and less care free. They didn't save lives to help mutant kind be accepted; now they did it because they had to.

They were meant to be heroes, now they were more like the granny X Men. Jean stood up and walked to the door. She wondered if things would ever go back to normal.

**Professor Xavier's Office**

"So what's this all about Professor?" asked the Russian mutant known as Piotr, or Colossus. Jean Grey watched as Wolverine came into the room, giving her an uncomfortable look.

"I sensed something last night, something that I can't take my mind off…I want you to go to Alkali island." said Xavier. Most of the X Men gasped, apart from Jean who had a feeling something like this would come to pass.

"But like, why?" asked Kitty. Cyclops stood up and crossed his arms.

"I think we can all agree Professor that there are memories there which we'd rather forget." said Cyclops. Jean put a hand on his shoulder.

"Let him finish Scott." she said. "He hasn't given us an explanation."

"Well, I have no suitable reasons. But I sense something strong, and for some reason, my mind keeps going to Alkali Island. I know this is a hard task for the loss we have had, but I assure you it was nothing to do with Rogue." Bobby's heart skipped a beat as he said her name. He was hoping that she as alive, but he had to remember he was moving on.

"Ya right, there's too many memories there, why should we go just go 'coz ya got a 'feeling' chuck?" asked Logan, not wanting to remember what happened.

"I know…and if you do not wish to go, then I shall ask Jean, Shadowcat and Colossus to go." said Xavier. "I'm sorry, but this could be important."

"I understand Professor." said Jean. She looked over to Wolverine was staring at her intently, she noticed a little look of desire too. She blinked, not wanting to get into that position and looked back to the Professor. "We'll get ready."

"Wait…" said Wolverine and Cyclops as the same time. The stared at each other like rivals and then both looked to the Professor.

"I'll go with them since I'm the leader." said Cyclops, really wanting to go with Jean. He couldn't let his love go on her own. Something dangerous might happen to her.

"I'll go too, they might need help if something goes wrong." said Wolverine.

"I think we can pretty much handle it." said Cyclops.

"Something tells me you aint." Cyclops growled but let it go as Jean once again put her hand on his shoulder, calming him down. It was Wolverine's turn to growl while Cyclops grinned as he held the woman Wolverine dreamed of.

"You can all go, just as long as you're careful." said Professor. "Storm, you should go too instead of Colossus and Shadowcat." The two young mutants frowned and looked dismayed.

"And why can't we go?" they both asked.

"We are X Men just like them, do we not have as much right as they do?" asked Colossus.

"Of course, but I don't want too many people going." Xavier reasoned. Shadowcat rolled her eyes and walked out of the room muttering to herself. Bobby followed. "Oh and I also want another team member going…but he appears to not have shown up…Storm, do you know where he is?" Storm grinned.

She had an idea of where he'd been last night, and the reason why he didn't bother coming this morning. Suddenly the doors opened, Wolverine growled at the site of him.

"_Bonjour_ X Men, an' what a _bon_ day it is." said the smiling Cajun known as Remy LeBeau. Cyclops rolled his eyes and went over to Remy.

"This is a school, not a 'hangover, come in what ever time ya like home for Cajuns'." said Cyclops as he brushed past him. "And, you're on the mission so get ready." Remy frowned, having a hangover was bad enough, but being in a plane with Scott Summers for a couple of hours was just pure torture.

He had only been here a month and was already getting bossed around by the one eye. Wasn't it enough that Gambit stopped thieving, but now he had to be ordered around like some little puppy? He had only been here a month and was already fed up with it. Not because he couldn't handle it, Remy just had a thing about being told what to do.

He loved the Danger room; he found it fun that a house had a little room which tried to kill you if you weren't good enough. He had already proven to a less than satisfied Logan that he was a good fighter, but Logan always pushed him harder and harder, trying to make him fail. Yet Gambit just kept defeating each level Logan gave him.

"Does Remy have t'?" he asked. Storm and Wolverine came up to him, both frowning.

"Remy, you joined the X Men because you _wanted to_ help not because you had too. Live up to your reasons and put your gear on." she said as she followed Cyclops out of the door.

"What's wrong wit' 'er t'day _mon ami_?" he asked Wolverine. Wolverine growled and came up close to his face.

"I'm _not_ your friend, got it Gumbo!" he shouted as he shoved past him out of the door.

"I get de feelin' fat der mad at Remy." he said, amused. Xavier smiled.

"They'll get used to you in time, they just don't like someone with a background like yours Remy." said the Professor.

"Besides, Scott's always like that, and Wolverine hates everybody." pointed out Jean.

'_Except you an' Remy can see why.' _Remy thought as he looked Jean up and down, admiring her posture.

"I heard that." said Jean affronted. Remy smiled and winked at her.

"You were meant too." he lied. Jean rolled her eyes and walked out of the door.

"You have to put a little bit more endeavour into getting on there good side though Remy." warned the Professor. Remy shrugged his shoulders.

"Remy's only been here fo' a mont' Prof, Remy's got _abondance_ o' time t' get onto der good side." he said. Remy knew that if he put some effort into proving himself an X Man, he'd get the favour of the people that really mattered. He knew he could get on Ororo's side, Jean's and possibly Cyclops'. He knew Wolverine would never accept him, perhaps Kitty and Piotr, but he didn't really care about them or Iceman. Infact, he had a bad feeling about the 'ice cube'. Then, Remy remembered what he wanted to ask the Professor. It had been winding him up for some time now, because no one ever told him the story. "So, now we're on our own…"

"Yes Remy?"

"Remy wanted t' ask you a question which has been buggin' him fo' ages…who's dis Rogue Remy heard so much about?" Xavier put his head down and sighed.

"No one has told you…I'm not surprised, it was a dreadful time for all of us. She _was_ a mutant who involuntarily absorbed the memories, physical strength, and, in the case of super-powered persons, abilities of anyone she touches…or touched." explained Xavier.

"Touch_ed_? Remy's sensing past tense here." he poitned out.

"Yes…Rogue died." he told him. Remy's eyes went a little wide open, he never thought any X Man had died. "She sacraficed herself for us and died. We never found her body."

"Dats gotta b' tough." Said Remy. "But she mus' o' had a tough life not being able t' touch an' all." Remy had heard about the mysterious Rogue from Kitty. She was complaining about Bobby and kept going on about some girl named Rogue and that she was gone now. Remy tried to ask Wolverine but he always ignored him, so he didn't ask again. It was until a couple of days ago he heard her name again.

_Flashback_

"_No Scott, you can't keep doing this to them!" shouted Jean. _

"_She's right Cyclops, you're pushing them to the extreme." said Ororo. Remy stopped where he was on the hallway as he heard the two X Women shouting. He smiled to himself and went to the door which was a tiny bit open and put his ear to the wall. _

"_I'm doing it for their own safety!" Cyclops shouted back. _

"_Is working them everyday of every hour, not giving their bodies a rest for their own safety!" Jean pointed out. "You're working them too much Scott, not even we can handle it." Scott walked over to the desk and sat on the chair._

"_I just don't want another incident…like what happened to Rogue." said Scott. Jean sighed and walked over to her boyfriend. _

"_I know hunny, but what she did was her own choice, and if she didn't we wouldn't be here." Jean said. _

"_I'm sure Rogue wouldn't have wanted you to be upset Scott, but it wasn't her fighting that put her in that position, it was her will." explained Ororo Scott nodded and sighed. _

"_I just wanted to make sure the X Men would always be here, as a family." said Scott. "With Rogue gone, it's different now."_

"_Hey what ya doin'?" asked Kitty as she popped behind Remy. Remy jumped out of his skin and fell onto the door. He lied flight while an angry looking Scott and Ororo looked down at him. _

"_Eavesdropping were we?" she asked. Remy grinned._

_End Flashback_

"She did, she called her powers a curse…she was such a spirited young character though, and a credit to the team. She and Logan were extremely close. And as far as I know, she and Bobby were dating."

"Icecube had a girlfriend? Here I t'ought he hadn't quite yet hit puberty." Xavier forgot that comment and moved on.

"She died at Alkali Lake which is where you are headed. That's why some of the X Men are a bit distressed by going." explained Xavier.

"What, she been raised from de dead?" asked Remy.

"No, I just sense something there." Remy nodded and went for the door. "Oh and Remy…" Remy turned back to the Professor. "Don't be causing any dilemma." Remy grinned and walked out of the room. Xavier sighed again.

He remembered so much of Rogue, and even though they weren't close like he was with Jean, Scott and Storm, he still knew so much about her. He knew her struggle and what she thought of herself…

_Flashback_

_The Professor had his two hands at each side of Rogue's temple. Her eyes were screwed up and her face looked as though she was struggling. _

"_Ah can'…" she whispered. _

"_You can Rogue, have faith in yourself." he told her. Rogue shook her had side to side. "Come on Rogue, stayed focused." _

"_Ah can'!" she shouted. She pulled away and looked at the Professor. He sighed; she stood up and walked to the window angrily. She looked outside and sighed. "Ah'm sorry Professor, but ah can' do this anymore, it's too much fo' me." _

"_No Rogue, I know it's hard, but you're a strong woman, and I know you can do this if you really try and put your mind to it." he told her honestly. She smiled weakly and then frowned. _

"_It's bad enough ah'm gettin' new powers, an' ah still gotta deal with the no touching thang." said Rogue sadly._

"_We'll one day make you be able to touch." the Professor promised. _

"_No, ah know that aint true…mah powers are a curse". she spat. Xavier looked at her, pitying her. He knew she was going through a hard time in her life, facing the reality that she might not able to touch. But he knew that with someone as strong willed as she was, she could gain control and live her life freely. _

"_Don't say that Rogue, have more conviction in yourself." he told her. "We all have faith in you." _

"_How can you have faith in me when ah have no faith fo' me, or the other people struggling with their powers!" shouted Rogue. "Face it Professor, ah'll never be like you other mutants." _

"_Yes, you should be proud to be an individual." he told her obstinate, not letting her loose her own reliance in herself. Rogue turned to him irritably._

"_What, ah should b' proud that with one touch ah could kill a human being, with one touch ah could destroy a family or their whole lives!" she shouted. "Ya jus' don' get it Professor, 'coz ya don' understand. Ya have all ya other X Men who have there unique powers, an' then there's me, who isn't like you X Men in anyway. Ah'm not a human, ah'm not an ordinary mutant, ah'm a monster!" _

_With that, she stomped out of the room. Xavier felt bad for the girl, he felt that he could do something more. Her powers were strong and were getting more powerful. He had to get through to her soon, or else she could risk not only her life, but the lives of others._

_End Flashback_

Xavier put his hand on his head. He never did help her after he devoted himself to help the young mutant. He had so many things to do, and even though he knew she was struggling, he couldn't do anything about it. There was the whole Stryker situation, and then it was too late as she sacrificed herself.

Indeed she was a great woman, yet a troubled mind within. She had no escape at all, she didn't want to die, but she didn't ant to live the way she had been living. What a perfect way to go out, saving the ones she loved the most, and escaping from the world she could never touch or never feel. It just showed that people took the world for granted. But Rogue was one of the few that had to see the world for what it was, a glorious palace that had been mistreated. He only wished more people learnt from the moral of Rogue's death. She didn't know it, but she had created a story, which Xavier could use to make people see the world for what it was.

Little did he know, that the beautiful world Rogue loved and left, would, in her eyes, be lighted in flames and the screams of the people she cared about the most…

**Sooooooooooo how did you like it? I really hope you enjoyed it as much as I loved writing it! I know that Remy could have been a non member of the X Men, but then the whole story I'm writing in my head wouldn't come together. Even though he didn't have a big entrance here (since he had a hangover), he will have a big entrance into the main person of the story, Rogue. **

**Please REVIEW:-)**

**Next Chapter – Okay this one DOES have Rogue in it! With her powers going crazy, she needs serious help. Dazzler and Emma go to find her, only to realise they are powerless to stop anything. Who will meet the wrath of _Rogue_? **


	5. The Wrath Of The Rogue

**Sorry the update took a while it was because I wanted to change some of it, hope you like it! xx**

**Thanks for reviewing: DeadSparrow, LEDIABLEBLANCTHE2ND, Raven, irisheyesrsmiling, lovestoread, DontKillTheRabbits, DarkAngelmi818, Gynx8,RatingReader, Automatic rebound** **it's much appreciated! I loved all your reviews so much that in the next chapter, I'm going to make it a little longer than I planned :-)**

**The Darkness Within**

**The Wrath Of The Rogue**

Rogue opened her eyes slowly as she felt the sun on her back. She struggled to lift herself up, but once she did, she realised it was early morning. She must have fainted when she had her power struggle. There were no cars going down the road, it was totally silent, just the way she liked it.

She felt strange, like she was normal, even though she did spend the night sleeping on a road. Rogue watched as the sun rose higher and higher. It was very peaceful; she needed something like that right now.

When she got bored, she looked at her clothes and noticed she was still wearing her X uniform. Her eyes looked angry, she couldn't go back there. She was far too dangerous; besides, it was nice to be on her own. But then she remembered that if she didn't receive any help soon, whatever was inside of her would take over.

"Rogue?" she heard a voice asked. She turned around to see Dazzler standing behind her. She had a bandage over her head and a few plasters on her arms and face.

"Da-Da-Dazzler?" she asked, sure that she'd be dead. Dazzler smiled and gave her a hand up. Rogue jumped onto her and hugged her. "Ah thought ah killed you…ah thought ah killed another one…"

"Shh, it's okay, I'm fine." hushed Dazzler. "I'm just glad I found you, I thought you would have gone all psycho by now." Rogue laughed, and hugged her again. She opened her eyes and in behind Dazzler stood Emma Frost. Rogue pushed Dazzler back and frowned.

"What is _she_ doing here!" asked Rogue. Dazzler looked back to Rogue uneasy.

"Emma wants to help you have control Rogue, and I think she might be telling the truth." said Dazzler. Rogue moved her head side to side and backed away.

"There's no way ah'm goin' back t' them, they jus' wanna use me!" she shouted back. Dazzler slowly made her way towards Rogue, putting her hands up as a sign of tranquillity.

"I know that Rogue, but the Hellfire also know that you can hurt them. All they wanna do is help you." she told her. Rogue looked at her, a little anxious. She knew it was most likely true that they could help her otherwise they wouldn't be messing with her, but she didn't trust them, not after what they did.

"Why are ya doin' this Dazzler, they attacked ya." pointed out Rogue. Dazzler tilted her head and came in front of Rogue.

"I know, but I just want you to be safe, I don't want anyone else to get hurt Rogue." she told her. Rogue's face looked saddened.

"Yeah, 'coz that's what ah am now…a killer…a monster on the loose." said Rogue.

"No Rogue, you're not a killer or a monster." she promised. "Your powers are just out of control, and if you don't sort them out soon, you could put people's lives at risk." Rogue looked into her sparkling blue eyes. It was only a couple of days ago when the two had met, and now they were close enough to be sisters. Sure, Dazzler didn't know the facts of Rogue's likes and dislikes, but they had a strange connection of friendship. She trusted her, and she had to take her word for it.

Rogue sighed and looked up and Dazzler. "Okay, ah'll do it." Dazzler smiled and hugged her again. While she was hugging her, Rogue opened her eyes to see a grinning White Queen.

**BlackBird **

Cyclops turned all the engines on at the front of the Blackbird, while everyone else took their seats. Jean went to the front to help Scott while Storm took her place next to him in the pilot seat.

Gambit and Wolverine entered the plane, Gambit playing with his cards, and Wolverine with a fractious expression on his face. Gambit sat down across from Wolverine, and Jean sat near the pilots.

"All set?" asked Cyclops. "Lets go." the engine started to push off and after a minute, the Blackbird was in the sky. Wolverine looked to Gambit, who was still messing with his cards,

"Could ya stop doin' that?" he said angrily. Gambit didn't say anything and just continued to play with them. Wolverine growled. "Hey, I said stop doin' that, it's really irritating me! Unless you want to wake up in the mornin' with these threw ya chest!" Wolverine's claws came out. Gambit rolled his eyes.

"Tryin' t' scare Gambit _mon ami_?" asked Gambit.

"How many times do I have t' tell ya that I'm _not_ ya friend Gumbo!" Gambit rolled his eyes.

"'Bout one hundred an' fifty times more…_mon ami_." Wolverine stood up swiftly.

"That's it Cajun!" he went towards Gambit with his claws but he felt something stop him. He looked over to Jean was had her hand out, stopping him with her telekinesis. Gambit just grinned. "What d'ya think ya doin' red?" he asked aggressively.

"Calm down Wolverine, Gambit was only joking." she told him, relaxed. He looked to the Cajun and back to Jean. His claws went back inside his knuckle and he felt the release of his hold. He went to sit back down, and looked at the beautiful red head.

He had always liked Jean from the moment he saw her. Her touch was delicate, and her face was carved by angels. Her green eyes sparkled like the sea and her lips…oh how he wished he could kiss those crimson lips of hers. Sometimes he just wanted to hold her, just for a second so he could see what it was like to be with her.

But it'd never be, her heart was with Cyclops, he just knew that she was making the wrong decision. Though a part of him thought that maybe she did feel attracted to him, she did after all kiss him when the plane broke down and Magneto saved them.

He sighed and looked out of the window, things were so different now. He felt that there was no chance him and Jean would get together, or that he could ever move on from Rogue. He had known so many people in the past, and watched them die. Yet he couldn't forget Rogue among all of them, he just couldn't and wouldn't get over the fact that she was dead, she sacrificed herself for the X Men…and he couldn't have stopped her…

"_It wasn't your fault Logan." said Jean using her telepathy. _

"_Ya readin' my thoughts red?" he asked. _

"_No, but there pretty strong so I didn't have too. And I'm right; you couldn't have done anything about Rogue's death." _

"_But I could have, I could have told her how stupid it was, or I should have stayed with her to make sure she didn't get off the plane." _

"_You had no idea what was to come Logan, she did what she did, and we're alive because of it. Rogue did a brave thing, and we have to thank her for that. I'm sure she wouldn't have wanted you to be upset Logan." explained Jean. _

"_That's what they all say." he told her. "Yet it's harder to keep it all in and forget about it." _

"_I know, but maybe we can never forget about it, but learn from it."_

"_What d'ya mean?" he asked. _

"_She was the first death in the X Men; perhaps, this is the first real act of heroism for the X Men. She was so brave to do that, maybe we should learn from her." _

"_What, by killing ourselves to be heroes?" _

"_No…to be heroes none the less."_

Logan thought about it, maybe she was right, maybe Rogue was a hero even if she didn't mean to be. And they could all take a lesson from her. Instead of being sad about her death, maybe they should just learn from it, so her life didn't just go to waste. The other X Men wouldn't of survived (1), without her, but here they were. Jean was right, maybe he couldn't move on from this, but learn to live with it in harmony, remembering her act of heroism.

**Near Alkali Lake**

"I left the plane over here." said Emma as she Rogue and Dazzler walked through the forest. "I sensed you here, but your powers were getting weaker, so it was a hard job finding you." Rogue just scowled at her.

"Ah still don' trust ya White Queen, but ah'm doin' this fo' the sake o' other people." she reminded her. Emma smiled.

"I know, ya don't have to keep telling me." she told her. "Besides, you could just destroy the Hellfire club in one go hunny, I don't think we're going to mess with you." Dazzler looked to Rogue and gave her a reassuring look. '_That's until we have you under our control, then you'll have no choice but to be on our team.' _

Rogue's telepathy didn't pick any thing up since her telepathic powers weren't as strong as Emma's, though her telekinesis was.

The three women carried on walking towards the plane, but they still didn't find it. Emma was getting angry, Dazzler was getting fed up, and Rogue was in deep thought.

"Oh come on, we have to be there by now!" Dazzler shouted. "I went on the plane with you, and I'm sure we left it somewhere around here." Emma looked around, she didn't see anything.

"I can't see the plane, I think we're lost." she told the two girls.

"I knew it! I knew that a blond leading the way was a bad idea!" shouted Dazzler. Emma turned to her and gave her a puzzled look.

"Your blond too." she pointed out.

"Yeah, but I'm just better than you." Emma growled and shoved past her.

Meanwhile, Rogue started to feel very faintish. She out her hand on the tree, in fear of falling flat on her face and gasped as she saw the tree start to rot. She took her hands off it and looked up at the leaves. Some of them were rotten as she touched the tree. Rogue gulped and felt like crying. What had she become, some sort of monster!

"Dazzler…" she whispered.

"I'm more powerful than you!" shouted Dazzler to Emma, not hearing Rogue over her own shouting voice. Emma sarcastically laughed at her.

"Yeah, 'coz you have telepathic powers so you can confuse the hell outta people whenever you want." Emma replied, again being sardonic.

"Dazzler." said Rogue a little louder.

"Least I have a life; you're stuck with some pathetic little crew who can't even fight one girl." pointed out Dazzler.

"Wait…that's how I know you!" said Emma. Dazzler put her hands on her hips, giving her a questioning look. "Yeah, you preformed at a club I went too, you're the one with the cat screeching voice." Dazzler growled and was about to hit her.

"DAZZLER!" shouted Rogue. Dazzler and Emma turned there attention to Rogue and gasped as she saw her laying on the ground.

"Rogue!" Dazzler shouted as she ran to her fallen friend. Tears were running down Rogue's cheeks as she moved her head side to side. "Rogue, what's wrong, are your powers going out of control again?"

"There's…something...inside o' me…" she struggled to say. "It hurts so badly!" Dazzler rested her head on her lap and looked into her teary emerald eyes.

"It's okay, just focus on me." she told her. "It's gonna be okay, we're gonna go back to New York, and we're gonna get whatever is inside of you, making your powers go nuts outta you so you can be at peace." Emma came to the side of them, looking down at the girl with no pity what so ever. She grinned at the Southern girl in pain. Rogue saw the grin, the same grin which she saw before, the one grin she just wanted to wipe off Emma's face.

Rogue's pupils turned pure black once again. Dazzler gasped and pushed Rogue's head off her lap, knowing this meant trouble. She watched as Rogue slowly rose into the air, and hovered a little above the ground. Her arms were spread out, and her legs were together. Both Emma and Dazzler looked at her terrified as they backed away slowly.

Rogue looked at Dazzler with her black pupils and turned to a shaking Emma. Rogue grinned, suddenly Emma started to gasp for air. It was like her lungs were on fire. She fell backwards into a tree and looked terrified, trying to cry, but she couldn't. The pain was crucifying, it built up and went down into her body. Her stomach boiled, her lungs burnt, her mouth was drying up, she couldn't scream or beg for mercy.

Dazzler watched in pure horror as White Queen was being attacked. She looked to Rogue, who was still grinning as she did this to the woman. Dazzler went over to Rogue.

"Stop this!" she shouted. Rogue slowly turned her head to Dazzler and growled. Dazzler felt an invisible force push her into a tree, keeping her there. She tried to move, but the force was keeping her there. Rogue looked back to Emma whose mouth had blood pouring out of it.

Emma's burnt body fell to the ground, her eyes still open, but her body beyond repair. Rogue looked to the dead woman, and grinned. Dazzler had tears down her eyes, sure she hated White Queen, but she had never wished her dead. She had never seen someone die before.

Rogue's feet touched the ground and she looked to Dazzler. Dazzler looked at her, petrified, not knowing what this woman would do next. She tried so hard to escape from this force holding her, but it was too strong. Rogue looked at her, pupils still black. Dazzler felt a pain in her head, it was silent at first, but it got worse after each second. It was like a huge ringing noise in her head. Then, she blanked out.

Rogue didn't kill her, just knocked her out with her telepathy. She let go of her hold over Dazzler, watching her unconscious body fall to the ground. She walked past the deceased Emma, no expression on her face, as though she didn't kill her.

As she walked, the plants around her died, the trees withered, she knew this was happening, yet still no expression on her face. She finally made it to Alkali Lake, where she had killed Joey. His body was gone; Danny must have picked it up. She looked at the vast lake, her head started to pound again. It was too much power for her, but what she did, taken a human life, was all her, under an influence of power.

**Near Alkali Lake **

Wolverine was pushing past the leaves with his claws; he wanted to get this over and done with. Gambit walked behind him, the leaves and branches hitting him as Wolverine pushed past. Jean, Cyclops and Storm were behind talking about what they may find.

"It'll probably be a mutant." said Jean. "I just have that feeling that it will be."

"The Professor said that this sense he had was strong, so if it is a mutant, we better be prepared for a fight." Cyclops told them. Storm looked up to the sky and stopped walking.

"Something's happening." she said. The rest of them stopped and looked at her as her head looked to the skies. "The weather is changing, something terrible had happened."

"An' ya know dat by de weather?" Gambit asked. Storm nodded.

"The elements tell me everything." Wolverine rolled his eyes. Life could be so much easier if they did it the old fashioned way and just searched for whatever this was instead of going on about mumbo jumbo.

"Let's just concentrate on finding this thing." said Wolverine as he continued to walk.

A little further on, Rogue was stood there, looking at the lake with her pure black pupils. She had no expression on her face still, no feeling on what she had just done to Emma. Then…she started to sense something. Something that was once familiar to her. She turned around as she heard the faint noises of people talking, still no expression on her face.

Wolverine used his claws to move the branches out of the way. He could see the lake ahead and then…a body? Standing right in front, he couldn't make it out until he was on the actual pebble beach and out of the forest. He gasped and pulled his claws back in as he saw the same white stripes he hadn't seen for over 6 months.

"R-R-Rogue?"

**Hey, so sorry it was short but I wanted to put a little cliffhanger in for a change. Promise is a promise though, and the next chapter WILL be very long because of your fantastic reviews. **

**Anyway, what did you think? Did you enjoy it as much as I enjoy writing it? Please review! **

**Next Chapter – The X Men are confused when they find Rogue alive, but their feelings change as they realise she's not herself. Can the X Men help her, or will they too perish? **

**(1) Logan wouldn't have died because of his healing ability. **

**REVIEW XXXX**


	6. Never Would Have Guessed

**Sorry the update took a while it was because my computer got replaced and it took me forever to set it up. I didn't make it very long because I wanted it to get updated quick as possible, so I promise I will make it longer next time and if I don't then I will send u chocolate xx**

**Thanks for reviewing: LEDIABLEBLANCTHE2ND, lovestoread, DontKillTheRabbits, DarkAngelmi818, BizarreLemon enchantedlight, Gynx8, irisheyesrsmiling, whitemoonflower, V, Leash, QueenApailana … it's much appreciated! I loved all your reviews so much!**

**The Darkness Within**

**Previously…**

_**BlackBird**_

"…_I can't touch, and I never will be able too. It's time I do something which will make me feel proud." said Rogue._

"_No…no." Logan cried. _

"_Thank you for everything Logan, X Men…Bobby. I'll always be with you." _

"_Rogue don't, please…" Bobby begged.. _

"_Goodbye."_

_**Rec Room**_

"_Touched? Remy's sensing past tense here." Remy pointed out._

"_Yes…Rogue died." Xavier told him. "She sacrificed herself for us and died. We never found her body."_

"_Dats gotta b' tough." Said Remy. "But she mus' o' had a tough life not being able t' touch an' all."_

"_She died at Alkali Lake which is where you are headed. That's why some of the X Men are a bit distressed by going." explained Xavier_

_**Highway**_

"_Good, I'm Alison Blaire by the way. Ya can call me Dazzler though." she said._

"_Ah'm Rogue."_

_**Lightning Nightclub**_

"_Please…" Rogue said. _

"_Rogue, what's wrong, you look so pale?" Dazzler asked._

"_Please…" Rogue said as she fell on her knees. "Help me." Her eyes lit up with fire._

_**Alkali Lake **_

"_Do it, pull the trigger!" Rogue shouted in pain. "Ah rather die then go through this pain!"_

"_I told you I can't, I won't-." said Joey._

"_DO IT!" she screamed. "PLEASE!" _

"_What's wrong with you? You need help!" he said._

"_Ah jus' wanna die, ah don' wanna live, not t' see me hurt any one else…please." she begged. _"_Why is this happening t' me!" _

_**Hellfire Club**_

"_She's in serious danger, and you said you can keep her under control, if that's true, then I'll help you." said Dazzler. _

"_Okay weasel, you can tag along." said Emma._

"_On one condition." she said. Emma and Sebastian looked at her curiously._

"_What's that?" he asked._

"_Only little Miss White here can come with me." she ordered._

_**Xavier Mansion**_

"_I gotta get over her." said Bobby. "I can't keep thinkin' she's alive when she's not."._

"_I know you wanna move on, it's time you should move on. But," Kitty started, "It doesn't mean you have to forget the memories you had with her."_

_**Alkali Forest**_

"_What is she doing here!" asked Rogue. _

"_Emma wants to help you have control Rogue and I think she might be telling the truth." said Dazzler. "I just want you to be safe, I don't want anyone else to get hurt Rogue." _

"_Yeah, 'coz that's what ah am now…a killer…a monster on the loose." said Rogue._

"_No Rogue, you're not a killer or a monster." she promised. "Your powers are just out of control, and if you don't sort them out soon, you could put people's lives at risk."_

_**Blackbird**_

"_It wasn't your fault Logan." said Jean using her telepathy. "You couldn't have done anything about Rogue's death." _

"_But I could have, I could have told her how stupid it was, or I should have stayed with her to make sure she didn't get off the plane." _

"_You had no idea what was to come Logan, she did what she did, and we're alive because of it. I'm sure she wouldn't have wanted you to be upset Logan." explained Jean. "Maybe we can never forget about it, but learn from it."_

"_What d'ya mean?" he asked. _

"_She was the first death in the X Men; perhaps, this is the first real act of heroism for the X Men. She was so brave to do that, maybe we should learn from her." _

"_What, by killing ourselves to be heroes?" _

"_No…to be heroes none the less."_

_**Alkali Forest**_

_Rogue grinned, suddenly Emma started to gasp for air. It was like her lungs were on fire. She fell backwards into a tree and looked terrified, trying to cry, but she couldn't. The pain was crucifying, it built up and went down into her body. Her stomach boiled, her lungs burnt, her mouth was drying up, and she couldn't scream or beg for mercy._

_**Alkali Lake**_

"_R-R-Rogue?" asked Wolverine._

**Never Would Have Guessed**

Wolverine didn't know what to say, didn't know if what he saw was real or just a delusion. But there she was, the girl he saw die in front of him. He was lost for words, how could she be in front of him? He saw her take her last breath; he saw her sacrifice herself for the X Men. It was impossible for her to be standing here in front of him now, wasn't it? Sure he new mutants had many talents, but coming back from the dead was not one of them, she had no mutant power of the sort, he knew that. He just didn't comprehend what was happening. She looked at him with no sentiment on her attractive face; he noticed her pupils were wholesome black. He stepped forward leisurely, not wanting this 'illusion' to back away from him. He wanted to know, he _needed_ to know of this was her, the same girl who he swore to protect, the same girl he watched over, the same girl who made him smile by saying something so effortless. He needed to know if it was all genuine.

He put his hand forward, reaching for her; she looked at his hand, not afraid. Wolverine touched her white stripes, the ones which he remembered she gained from her traumatic experience with Magneto. He looked deep into her black eyes, which he still didn't value. This was her, he knew it was, yet he wasn't convinced. He wanted to believe it was her, she wore the costume she died in, she had the same hair, the same face and features, yet he had the idea it was some sort of deception, some sick game a mutant was playing. Her eyes then turned emerald, he looked at her again. She had the same twinkle he named her for. He smiled at her, astonished.

"It _is_ you." he said, as he brushed his fingers on her hair. She still looked at him with no feeling, while all he wanted to do was hold her in his arms. She heard the noises of people again, turning her head slightly past Logan's head to the forest. Logan looked behind him as he saw the direction her eyes were looking. Out of the jungle, Gambit, Jean, Storm and Cyclops came, and stopped in there tracks as they saw who was with Logan. On the other hand, Gambit, not knowing who it was, walked forward to Logan and stood next to him. He looked to Rogue and his heart nearly melted as he saw her beatific face.

"Well _bonjour Madame_." he said seductively. Rogue looked at him, turning her attention back to Logan. Gambit looked puzzled and looked to Logan too, who was pallid; he then turned back round to see the other X Men stood in their places, their jaws widened. "What's goin' on?" Wolverine, smiled artlessly, looking into Rogue's eyes.

"This is her…it's Rogue." he said almost whispering. Gambit thought of it as a joke, but by the reaction of the other X Men, his mouth also went wide. He didn't believe it, it was impracticable, right? The Professor had told him Rogue died, unless he was lying. But he didn't think that he was the type to lie. Gambit looked back to Rogue; she had extravagant green eyes which could be mistaken for emeralds. They were staring into Logan's pale blue ones, as though they were staring deeply into one another's souls. Tears ran down Logan's cheeks as he put his hand on her hair again. "I can't believe its you." he said happily. Rogue looked at him, and her face turned from no emotion to distressed.

She opened her mouth and started to breathe heavily, he looked at her alarmed and she put her hands on his face, finally realising what had happened. It felt like a reverie, like it wasn't real, but the touch of his face was satisfying enough. Even though she couldn't feel his skin, she knew the warmth of his face, the love in his eyes. She knew it was him the man who had saved her so many times, the man who she could have called father once. He was standing in front of her; finally, they had found her. She would able to go home, yet she felt something, she felt something strong, and she knew what it was. It was her dark side; the entity within her was messing around with her feelings, making her do things only the dark side of her would do. It was manipulating her, she could feel it. Rogue put her hands on shoulder and went right up to his face. Her green eyes turned black again as she stared at him.

"Help me!" she shouted as though an echo was surrounding them. Wolverine looked at her perplexed yet anxious for her. He didn't know what was going on, but he knew it was serious. He could feel her pain, yet he didn't know what the matter was. He noticed the tears coming down her cheeks as she fought back the pain. All of a sudden she growled, and he felt her telekinetic powers push him back, so far, almost back into the jungle. Gambit looked at her, not knowing whether to attack her or not. She didn't really give him enough time to think as she went up to him and looked him in his red on black eyes to her evil black ones. He fell to the ground, feeling pain all over his body. Cyclops acted quickly, even though he didn't know what was going on, he used his optic blast and hit Rogue. Rogue fell to the floor, but quickly got back up again. Jean grabbed Scott's arm and looked at him.

"What do you think you're doing? That's Rogue, ROGUE!" she shouted. "You can't just attack her." Cyclops shoved her hand off his arm.

"Would Rogue attack the X Men? This isn't Rogue Jean, it's someone else." he told her. Storm nodded in agreement.

"I agree, Rogue wouldn't have hurt Wolverine of all people." Storm said. Se looked over to Rogue who grinned as she used her powers to raise Cyclops into the air. He hovered slightly above the ground, and then was hastily pushed towards Rogue. He came in front of her and she kicked him to the ground. Jean used her powers to try to shove Rogue down, but it didn't work, Rogue sent back her telekinetic wave to drive Jean down, hard on the ground. There was suddenly a thrust of lighting and thunder, Rogue looked to the skies as she saw the clouds forming together as one, like a hurricane. Storm directed the lighting to hit Rogue as much as it could. Rogue screamed as it hit her, but she stopped as she started to absorb it into her body and use it against Storm. Storm gasped as she looked down to her feet to see a sort of black spirit come around her legs and thrust her to the ground. In fact, this was Rogue's dark power of telekinesis.

Rogue walked up to her and looked down to her body which was stuck. She grinned and used the power her body absorbed, and used it against Storm. Storm screamed in agony as she felt her body being electrocuted. She felt a force push her down to the ground, then realising it was Jean who was still on the floor, using her powers against her. Rogue sent back a psycic wave which knocked Jean out. Cyclops who noticed his girlfriend was hurt, sent another optic blast towards Rogue. Rogue this time stopped it with a force field and sent his optic blast back to Cyclops. She then turned back round to see Wolverine. He walked up to, fearless.

"What's wrong with you, why are ya doin' this kid?" he asked. She didn't say anything, she couldn't. He came up to her and once again looked at her in the eyes. "This aint you." she walked backwards and put her hand on her head. He could tell she was fighting something inside of her, something influential, herself, her psyches, or her powers? He didn't know, but he did know that it was an appeal for help. She had more tears running down her cheeks, and she screamed as if a lunatic. With that, she fell on her knees, Wolverine falling down with her to make sure she was okay, and gasped for air.

"Can'…fight it anymore." she said. "Ah've been tryin'…can'…ah can'…ah…ah…oooh." she fell into his arms unconsciously. He looked down upon her and looked to the fallen X Men as a few began to rise.

"We've got a serious problem here." he said.

Gambit felt the pain from his body go as Rogue fell unconscious. He lifted himself up and limped towards Wolverine who was on the pebbles holding Rogue in his arms. He panted, still getting over the pain and looked over to Jean who was regaining consciousness and being helped up by Cyclops. Storm however was out cold. He went over to her to check she was alright, and then went back to Wolverine who was looking at Rogue.

"Gambit is findin' it hard t' believe dis is dat Rogue the Professor tol' Gambit 'bout." he said. "He tol' Gambit she died here." Wolverine nodded, his tears going dry.

"I thought she did die, but she's here…I know it's her, I know." Wolverine said obdurately. "When I looked into her eyes, I just knew it was her. There's something wrong with her though, something what's caused her to attack us." Cyclops limped towards Wolverine with Jean leaning on him.

"This isn't Rogue Wolverine, it can't be, she died." Cyclops protested. Wolverine shook his head in denial.

"No, I know it's her, I just know it is." he kept saying. Jean looked down at the unconscious Rogue, she felt something there, something dark. And at the same time, she felt the same warmth she always felt from Rogue.

"It is Rogue Cyclops, I can sense her force." said Jean. "The force around her is her own, the same one I remember, but there's something else there, and it's not good. I'm too weak and not as near powerful to interpret what it is, so we'll have to take her back to the Professor and quick." Wolverine nodded still not able to take his eyes off her.

"No, I just can't find is possible." said Cyclops. "This can't be her, she died, we saw that wave hit her, no one could have survived that, not even someone as powerful as Rogue."

"I disagree, Rogue could handle that, she's very powerful Scott, _very_." stated Jean. "We all know it, the only question is, what's the bad side to this good discovery?"

"Well we're never gonna find out 'f we stay 'ere, so Gambit say we get movin', dis place gives him de creeps." Gambit said. Cyclops, still letting Jean hold onto him, headed back towards the jungle to the X Jet, while Gambit carried Storm in his arms.

Wolverine waited for a second as he looked down to Rogue. He was scared for her; he wanted to protect her from whatever was happening to her. Whatever was making her do this? She was peaceful now, but he wondered if he'd ever see her like this again, maybe next time, the X Men might not be so lucky. He stood up and picked her up, carrying her in his arms back through the jungle.

**Blackbird**

**Airspace **

Cyclops and Jean were controlling the plane at the front while the rest were at the back of the plane. Both Storm and Rogue were laid on tables out cold, Gambit and Wolverine looking down at them.

"I can't believe this is happening." said Wolverine. Gambit nodded.

"Gambit never heard o' someone comin' back from de dead." he said. "Especially someone who is so _fichu beau_." Wolverine looked to him, giving him a death glare and looked back to Rogue.

"Just stay away from her huh Cajun? She's not herself right now, and she don't need some dumb ass Cajun snake charmer chasing her." Wolverine warned.

"But all de _femmes _like t' b' chased _mon ami_, not Gambit's fault he's so good lookin'." he joked. Wolverine ignored him and watched over her. Gambit fell serious for a moment. "Ya were really close t' 'er weren't you?" Wolverine nodded and smiled as he moved a part of her hair behind her ear.

"We had some good times me an' this kid, saved my ass a couple o' times too." he admitted. He sighed, not caring if he was admitting how he felt, even to the Cajun. "I fell apart when I saw her die, it was like this light that made me think there's still good in the world faded right in front of me, and I couldn't do anything about it, even though I felt I could."

"Can' always protect de ones ya love, when ya see 'em get hurt, it hurt you jus' as much…Gambit can relate t' dat."

"But now she's back, and I don't think any of us can believe it. Cykes in denial, Jean knows it's her, but me, even though I know it's her, feels like it's not her inside, like she's trapped." he explained. "Why would she attack us? Why didn't she seem happy to see us?"

"'Coz somet'ins wrong we 'er, but it's like Jean said, de Prof can help 'er out." Wolverine sighed and looked at Gambit.

"Something tells me it's not gonna be that easy."

BOOM!

The plane started to shake aggressively around, Jean was thrown off her seat while Cyclops was still trying to get a hold of the controls. Gambit kept Storm in her place otherwise she's be flying all over the place.

"What's goin' on!" shouted Wolverine.

"I don't know, the engine it just failed." shouted back Cyclops. Jean got back on her seat and tried to help him.

"It's pointless the controls are fried." she said. Wolverine looked to Rogue and gasped as he saw her eyes were open, put not _her_ eyes. It was the same black ones again.

"It's Rogue!" he shouted.

"What!" Jean shouted back. "What do you mean?"

"She's using her powers to shut the Blackbird down!"

"How's that possible, her powers can't do that!" Jean shouted.

"Well dey can now!" said Gambit

Bang! Gambit's head nearly hit the ceiling as the plane shook even more.

"Jean, there's no point in trying to fix it, use your powers to start the engines up!" Cyclops said urgently.

"My powers aren't that strong Scott I-."

"Unless you wanna die I don't think we have an option!" said Cyclops looking into her eyes. She looked around her and nodded, frightened. It all depended on her, and if not, they would die.

While Jean tried to use her powers to turn the engines back on, Wolverine and Gambit tried to sort Rogue out. She was still laid perfectly in place, like she was asleep with her eyes open. Wolverine had tried to wake her up, but it wasn't working.

"She's doin' it on purpose!" Gambit shouted.

"No she's not, she doesn't want to hurt us." said Wolverine. Gambit rolled his eyes.

"She's using 'er psycho fanatical powers to kill us an' ya still defendin' 'er even though she's gonna b' de deat' o' us!" shouted Gambit heatedly.

"It's not her; she wouldn't want to hurt us."

"Well dar demonstration down on de beach wasn't exactly a family reunion was it?" Gambit pointed out. "Gambit don' care 'f it's her or not, we gotta stop her." Gambit pushed Wolverine out of the way and put his hands on Rogue's shoulders.

"Gambit!" shouted Wolverine. He tried to get back up but was struggling from the violent shaking.

"Hey, Rogue, ya gotta stop _chere_ otherwise you will kill us all!" he shouted. Rogue still didn't move, not one inch. He kept shaking her until she looked at him, he screamed as he felt a telekinetic force hit him hard to the floor and pushed him to the front near Cyclops and a 'trying to stop the plane from falling' Jean Grey. Wolverine finally got up and found Rogue getting up from her position. She stood up and looked around, she looked at the controls and made them work again, making Cyclops able to control then and turn the engine back on, and making Jean stop having to use her powers.

Wolverine stared at her for a moment, not knowing what she was going to do next. He felt a harp pain, like a burning sensation go through his bones.

"Rogue…" he whispered as he fell to the floor in pain. He looked up at her, pleading with his eyes. "You gotta stop this…" Rogue let go of her power over him, making him able to breathe again and smiled.

"It's only the beginning." she said. With that she once again fell to the floor unconsciously, and exhausted. Jean walked to the back on the plane and looked down upon the fallen girl.

"We're dealing with something big here guys, and it comes in the form of a Rogue."

**So what do you guys think? I really hope you enjoyed it, and even though I had to rush it a little, I still hope that you thought it was good quality. I really love writing this story and I won't give up on it easily, there's gonna be so many things to make it more interesting. It's not going to be like the movie, it's gonna be better :-) lol…**

**Anyway, ya know what to do…REVIEW PLEASEXXXXX**

**For those who wondered where Dazzler is, she'll be back soon enough when the time is right. **

**Next Chapter – Rogue finally gets to the Xavier mansion and is checked out by Xavier, though Gambit checks her out in a different sense lol…Wolverine is dealing with the fact that Rogue is back, but it's not the Rogue he knew, and Scott does something very impractical which could jeopardize his very existence. Also, Bobby is about to get the shock of his life. **

**Couples in the Next chapter – Minor Romy from Remy's part but it builds up to the good parts, for those who are rooting for Jott the couple are about to get hot, and Robby…is that what you call Rogue and Bobby? Or is it Brogue…or riceman…or…iceogue…ok, ok, 2 far lol. Remember to please review :-) **


	7. Miracle Gone Wrong

**Thanks for reviewing: LEDIABLEBLANCTHE2ND, SerenityMonkala, DontKillTheRabbits, DarkAngelmi818, Naemis**,**Leash, QueenApailana, whitemoonflower, lovestoread … it's much appreciated! I loved all your reviews so much!**

**The Darkness Within**

**Miracle Gone Wrong **

**Xavier Mansion**

**New York**

"I cannot believe it. It's not probable that this can happen. Yet it has, and though it is a blessing, this could be a blight depending on the dire terms to this miracle." said Professor Charles Xavier as he looked over at the unconscious body of Rogue. She lay on a metal table similar to the same in the Blackbird; she looked more at peace then anything else. Jean, Scott, Remy and Logan were in the room. Logan walked over to the other side of the table, also looking down upon her fragile face.

"But this is her?" he asked, though he knew it was anyway, he just needed to hear it to make this wonder complete. The Professor nodded and looked up to Logan.

"Yes, this is definitely her. But like Jean said, there's something not right, something I cannot explain at this moment." he told the apprehensive X Men. Jean Grey looked at the Professor. "Jean, we need to do some examinations. I need only my mind and the electronic head device to put onto Rogue." Jean nodded and walked to the medical cabinet to get the gear.

"I still don't think its her." alleged Scott. Remy rolled his eyes.

"De Prof jus' confirmed it _mon ami_, what more proof can ya ask fo'?" pointed out Remy. He knew it was hard to believe though. In his entire life he had never heard of anyone coming back from the dead, yet the X Men had been pulling up all sorts of surprises ever since he had gotten here.

Scott didn't believe it because he had moved on, of course Rogue's death had effected him, but he was a realistic man, and there were loses in life. He knew that the X Men were lingering on to the thought that it was Rogue, but it could be just a powerful mutant pretending to be her, and even more powerful than Xavier. After all, Rogue would never hurt the X Men, they gave her a home, she had no reason to attack them.

"_Unless she was ill." _said Jean inside Scott's head, hearing every word he had thought.

"_No, I know it's not her." _he insisted.

"_Scott, please, you're the one lingering on now! Rogue's back, and she's not well at all, she needs our support and it won't help that you're pointing fingers at her all the time. She needs to be treated otherwise she'll hurt more people." _explained Jean.

Jean passed the electronic head device to Xavier who carefully plugged it into the socket and put all the wires in the right places. He placed the head device carefully on her head and switched it on.

"What's wit' de head gear?" asked Remy.

"Rogue's in an insentient state and her powers are out of manage, this is just a mechanism that can compose her down and keep her in a retainable state of mind." explained Jean. Remy looked at Scott and whispered into his ear.

"Did you understand a word ya girlfriend jus' said?" he asked.

"I heard that." said Jean. Xavier put both of his hands at each side of her temple and closed his eyes.

**Rogue's Mind**

_Xavier floated around as he entered the darkness which was Rogue's mind. He looked around and saw nothing, just absolute murkiness. _

"_Professor?" he heard a faint voice call. He looked around, and saw Rogue on a rock. He flew over to her and came in front of her. _

"_Rogue!" he said elated. "We thought we'd lost you…" he stopped as he saw Rogue's tears coming down her cheek. "Rogue…what's wrong?" _

"_Ah don' know, ah keep gettin' this pain, an' ah keep hurtin' people…**killin'** them." she cried. _

"_Killing them? No, you wouldn't do that!" he protested. She turned her head away, not being able to look at him._

"_The new me would. Ah can' help it, it's like somethin' is changin' mah perception on life, makin' me actually wanna hurt people. Ah killed people Professor…" He didn't know what to say to her, he never imagined in his whole life she would have killed someone. _

"_Why?" he asked. She shook her head, not knowing the answer. _

"_Ah jus' **did**. The first man was an accident, ah was in a taxi an' the pain came back t' me. Ah sent the car flyin' an' only me an' Dazzler survived." she told him. _

"_Dazzler?" _

"_A friend ah met on the way, she's helped me so much. Ah killed a guy named Joey, then ah killed someone called Emma Frost who was part o' the hellfire club. They sensed mah power an' tol' me they could control it. Ah didn' like 'er, so ah killed her, 'coz that's what ah wanted t' do…'coz ah'm a monster!" she wept. Xavier looked at her, taking pity upon her. He sat beside her on the rock and put his arms around her. _

"_We're going to help you Rogue, I promise you." he said. "But what is bringing this on, is it your psyches?" She shook her head. _

"_It's me Professor, but there's somethin' that's changin' me, making me see thangs differently. Ah jus' don' know what it is." _

"_Well we must find out before you attack again, can you at least control it." Rogue growled and pushed him away, flying in front of him._

"_Ya jus' don' get it do you! This aint some power we're talkin' 'bout, it's me Professor, ah wanna hurt people, but only 'coz someone is changin' mah personality!" she shouted angrily. "An' no ah can' control it otherwise ah wouldn' b' in this fuckin' mess right now would ah!" _

"_Rogue, I'm sorry, we'll find a way, we'll-." suddenly the Professor felt a ache in his back and was sent flying through the air. Rogue gasped and flew after him, catching him and looking to see what it was. In front of them was pure black, but there was a little light which shone very brightly. _

"_What the hell is that thang?" she asked. The Professor didn't have time to answer as the thing came towards him. It went straight though him, making him spin out of control. Rogue used her powers to stop him and looked to the light which was headed straight for her. It attacked her and sent her flying into the rock she was sat on previously. _

_Xavier flew up towards the light, scanning it like a computer. He stopped a she realised the full picture and screamed as the light shoved him out of Rogue's mind and into the real world. _

**Medical Lab**

Xavier gasped as he came back into the world and looked around to the X Men who were all staring at him, wanting to know what he had found out. He looked very disturbed, which Logan didn't like.

"What did you find Professor, are you okay?" Jean asked. Xavier sighed and looked to the X Men.

"It's a lot worse than what I predicted." he told them. "This _is _Rogue we're dealing with. I met her in her mind and she told me she…she killed someone." Logan couldn't believe it.

"Wait, sorry, I thought you just said Rogue _killed_ a person." said Logan. Xavier nodded.

"You heard correctly Logan, but it wasn't just a person, it was three people including injuring a few."

"But Rogue's not a killer, she'd never do that." said Scott. "Exactly the reason why I said it's not her."

"If you listen you'll understand. This is Rogue, but there's something inside of her, an entity with the name of Phoenix." explained Xavier.

"Phoenix? Entity?" asked Scott. "This has gotta be a joke! There's no such thing as possessing and such." Jean elbowed Scott, signalling him to shut up.

"Well it looks like it is possible Scott; Rogue hasn't got any disease of any kind as far as my mind knows. But when I scanned this entity, it was ruthless, very antagonistic and looked like it wanted to be in control. Phoenix is an entity which must of possessed Rogue when she held that wall of water back. It must have sensed her power and entered her. This is the reason why Rogue is alive, why she was able to stay alive." explained the Professor. "If this entity left Rogue's body, she would die, as they are both one."

"And you got that all from this 'Phoenix'?" asked Logan. Xavier nodded.

"Rogue told me that Phoenix is playing with her emotions, making her see the world differently. This entity is changing Rogue's personality; therefore, Rogue is hurting people on purpose."

"Ya gotta be kiddin' me? You actually believe that?" Scott asked.

"Anything is possible Scott, as a mutant, you should know that." said Jean.

"When I scanned Phoenix, something told me that it is just teasing us. It is low on energy, and until it has regained full strength we can help Rogue." said Xavier.

"And when it does?" asked Logan. Xavier sighed.

"When it does, Rogue will be forced into either letting Phoenix take over her body, or being forced too. Whatever choice, Rogue will have the battle of her life."

"I can't believe this is happening." said Logan as he turned away from the group. "It just…doesn't make any sense. Scott's right, ghosts and things don't exist. Ya sure it's not a alternative personality or something?"

"I know it's hard to believe but this is an entity, and we're going to have to deal with it." he told them. "For now, Logan can stay with her; we need someone to watch her at all times." Xavier headed for the door with his wheelchair, followed by Jean Grey and Scott.

Remy walked up to her, feeling sorry for this girl. At the same time, he found her very attractive, but he knew he couldn't it on an unconscious sick girl, that would be low. He couldn't imagine her face and put her into the scenario of killing someone. It just didn't fit, she looked to innocent to be that sort of person.

"Its hard t' believe someone with the name Rogue aint a killer." pointed out Remy. Logan growled.

"I'd appreciate it if you left us alone." he said. Remy smiled and nodded. He turned around and walked out of the metal circled doors.

Logan looked down at Rogue and watched her at peace. Finally he could take in all that had happened in silence, he could finally watch over her. He still felt confused by everything the Professor told them, Scott was right, there was no such thing as possessions, and so what was this force? Whatever it was, it was hurting Rogue and making her personality, her spark, and everything he loved about her change…he couldn't let them happen to her. He had to protect her, no matter what.

**Jean and Scott's Bedroom**

Scott walked into his and Jean's Rogue, still confused about the whole Rogue thing. It was hard to get his mind through the fact that this was her, that she was alive. He still didn't believe it though, he still thought it was a mutant pretending.

"Jean!" he asked. He heard the shower turn off and Jean came out of the bathroom with only a towel on. She smiled sweetly at him as she dried her hair with a smaller towel.

"Hey Scott, you alright?" she asked. He smiled as he saw her beautiful body and nodded. All he wanted to do was hold her in his arms, there and then, forever and always. "Pervert." she said.

"What?" he asked snapping out of his day dream.

"You, staring at me with those goo-goo eyes." she joked as she walked over to him. He smiled.

"You can't see my eyes." he pointed out. She moved a bit of his hair from his face.

"I don't have too, I know you well enough to know what you are thinking without reading your mind." he grinned and put his hand on her back.

She closed her eyes and leaned her head to the side, enjoying his touch. Pulling back, he found her lips, brushing across them in a half-kiss before seeking a longer and more sustaining contact. This was the sweetest of tastes and he wanted to go slowly. Linger.

She opened her mouth at his gentle persuasion, finally getting that more intimate contact. His mouth was hot and though it was a slow kiss, it was no less demanding. She wanted to savour every touch of their lips and their tongues.

His mouth never leaving hers, Scott's hands slid into her hair and pressed her back against the wall, moulding his muscular form to her softer one, feeling the heat of her form radiating through his. The scent of her soft perfume filled his nostrils as he kissed her neck heatedly.

Jean's hands ran a trail down his chest then across his ribs and around to his lower back. Once there, she grasped him tightly. He was hers now; she could touch him however she wanted. And she wanted to touch all of him... to feel his muscles under her fingers. She wanted all of him, but not quickly. She wanted to savour every moment. Not because they never did this, but because every moment with him was special to her, and she never wanted to loose that.

Her eyes dropped to those delicious lips before moving back to look directly at him. The love she felt was reflected back at her in a way she couldn't even have dreamed about.

His protected gaze bored into her eyes as he reached out, found the loose corner of her towel and pushed it free of her body before he guided her back onto her bed. "Amazing how that works, isn't it?" He murmured, his appreciative hands sliding down her body, acquainting him with it.

She cried out softly as those hands touched her. There wasn't an inch of her that wasn't hot, an inch of her that wasn't ready. But she wanted to drag this out and make it last forever. "You're amazing," she managed to say as she worked on pulling his shirt free of his jeans.

"Me?" He replied with a raised eyebrow. "You're the goddess here." His grin was teasing as he lowered his mouth to her breast.

"Oh God," she half whispered. She'd never saw herself as much, but when he touched her, she could almost believe she was a goddess. Forgetting about the shirt, she slid her hands inside his jeans, and caressed the soft flesh. That gave her almost as big a thrill as his mouth on her breast.

A low moan rumbled through his chest in reply and he trailed kisses from one breast to another, working on it carefully and lovingly. It was incredible and almost unbelievable that he was with her. Like _this._

Wanting more than anything to feel his bare flesh against hers, she panted as she said, "Let's even things up, shall we?" Her hands slid from his pants and moved up to pull his shirt up, trying to get it off.

Pulling back, Scott helped her in the interests of not pushing off his glasses as well. "Even is good. Very good."

She ran a loving finger along the rim of his glasses before bringing him down to kiss his forehead. "I'm glad you agree because you are still overdressed. And well... I'd like to see all of you."

He grinned. "Impatient aren't we?" Moving slightly, he kicked off his pants and returned to her again.

"Actually, no," she corrected. "I've waited all day for this and I don't want to waste another second with the man I love."

Scott's happy smile remained firmly in place and he kissed her again. Giving him a gentle push, she rolled them over and gave him a deep, long, and passionate kiss before leaving his lips. Softly, she said, "And I _do _love you Scott, more than you'll ever know," before kissing her way down his neck to his nipples. She wanted to taste him as much as he'd wanted to taste her.

He made a surprised noise, and then settled back with a grin. "And a bad girl who's full of surprises." He noted with amusement. "If I didn't love you before..."

She looked up at him and smiled. "Well, don't think you just get to lay back and enjoy, mister." She winked. "I'm fulfilling fantasies, here." He had to know by now just how long she'd been waiting for him. She'd dreamed about this on more than one occasion.

Laughing, Scott nodded. "Yes ma'am, laying back and enjoying is my sole reason for living."

She swatted his thigh. "I said you DON'T get to do only that!" It was nice to know they were still able to tease, even at a moment as serious and meaningful as this. She wasn't the most experienced in the world. Her few encounters didn't mean nearly as much as this one, so she was going to make the most of it. Slowly, she kissed down his abdomen to his navel... purposely not going any lower than that.

"Aww...but I wanted to." He teased. "I was all set up to enjoy watching you work. It's a beautiful sight y'know. Absolutely beautiful."

Moving back up, she kissed that smart mouth, letting her hand move down to caress where he wanted her to work. "Impressive, Mr. Summers." She smiled. She had to take a second to realize that it was she who was putting that look on his face. She wanted to make that happen for the rest of her life.

A groan of pleasure was his reply and he instinctively moved up into her hand. "God..." He sighed out. "You are beyond incredible. Beyond incredible."

She continued the touch, but wasn't quite ready to grant him release, though she still wanted to explore. Moving off to the side of him, she let her eyes wander down to her hand where it touched his manhood. He was simply gorgeous, in every way shape and form. Deliberately, she let her hand trail down to cup his testicles. Getting to know him was going to drive her beyond the brink if she wasn't careful.

Behind his glasses, Scott's eyes slid shut and he gritted his teeth as another groan escaped him. "You're killing me Jean." He brought up a grin, his expression one that held more than a little desire. "Not that I'm complain..." She had always loved this side of him, his naughty side, it was very engaging.

Letting go of him, she gave him another consuming kiss before saying, "I can't have that, can I? The killing you part." She didn't think she would ever get enough of kissing him. She was finally about to plunged his manhood into her woman hood until the door opened.

"Jean we need to t-." Logan immediately stopped as he saw what was going on, on their bed. Scott pushed Jean off and covered up as did Jean, as Logan turned around.

"Every heard of knocking Logan!" shouted Scott. Logan put his hands up defensively.

"Sorry, I wasn't expecting you to be in here. I saw Jean come in earlier and I guess the thought didn't enter my head." he explained. It hurt him more than anything to see the woman he loved in bed with another man, a man who he was extremely covetous of.

"Well 'er, whatever it is can it wait?" asked Jean. "I'll only be a few minutes." she didn't like to see Logan hurt, but she knew that he liked her, and it couldn't be easy on him to walk in and see that. He nodded, still not looking her way and walked out of the room.

"Well that was awkward." he said. They waited a moment and then he smiled. "So where were we…" Jean sighed, thinking about Logan. But then remembered that she was with Scott, and it wasn't her fault Logan was attracted to her, it had nothing to do with her. The only problem was, she was attracted to him too. She threw her thoughts away of him though. She had a special bond with Scott, one which could never be broken, and she loved him that was all that mattered.

She smiled and turned to face him…

**Medical Lab **

Remy walked into the medical lab to see Professor Xavier there. He turned to Remy and smiled.

"Remy, glad you came. I need you to watch over Rogue for a moment while I tend to Storm." he told Remy. "Will you be alright?" Remy nodded and smiled.

"O' course Prof, Remy'll b' _amende_." he reassured. Xavier smiled and went out of the door. Silence echoed throughout the room as Remy looked upon the girl whom everyone adored. He walked over to her and looked down at her angelic face. _'She is belle.' _he thought. He had never seen such a woman before. Her face was perfect, the perfect shape, the perfect features, he only wish he could see those beautiful emerald eyes again.

He couldn't get her beauty out of his head. He knew it was wrong in so many ways, but she looked astounding. He moved her white strand of hair behind her ears with his gloves and smiled at her. Even though she was unconscious, he already felt like he knew her with all the stories people had told him. She was a hero, he knew that much, and she fought for what she believed in. Apparently she was most famous for her Southern charm and her temper. He could already imagine her now.

"Rogue…" he heard a faint whisper say. Remy turned around to see Bobby Drake standing there with his jaw down to his feet as he saw the girl. He was so lucky to have her as a girlfriend, she was perfect. "I…can't…I just…can't understand…it's not real."

"Alas, it is." Remy said as he walked over to Bobby. Though he wanted to watch over her, he knew that Bobby needed some time with his girlfriend, as much as he hated that. He patted him on the shoulder. "Remy will leave you two t' bond."

As Remy walked out, Bobby stepped slowly towards her. He peered down at her and shook his head. This had to be some kind of sick joke someone was playing, but he knew the Professor was always right, this had to be Rogue.

After all this time, after trying to move on so hard, and then actually begin to move on, there she was again. As though she had never left. She looked so peaceful, but from what Jean had told him, she was in torment. He couldn't bare to think of her in pain of any kind, and especially when he couldn't do anything about it.

It was like before she died, her powers were beginning to become such a struggle for her. She couldn't control her telekinesis or her non-ability to touch. She was doomed from the start. He thought if she had ever come back, she would be able to start fresh, but she had so much luggage to carry. And now she was back, right there. Right in front of him.

He didn't know what to do, in a way, he panicked. He backed away slowly and ran out of the door, to scared to confront her.

**Hallway**

Jean walked down the corridor with a huge smile on her face. Her time with Scott was amazing. She was so glad she had found him otherwise she'd be lost; in fact, she wouldn't even dare dream of being without him.

She remembered all the times they were there for each other in their teenage years. She remembered all the times they grew closer and closer…

_Flashback_

_Jean watched Scott look out at the sky on the hill. She could tell he was searching for something, something that he didn't even know what it was. But she knew she was searching for it too, and Jean had a feeling it was the same thing. _

_She sat next to him, not talking, just sitting and looking out at the beautiful starry night. _

"_Are you alright Scott?" Jean asked him concerned._

"_Yeah I guess…today was just a handful was all." he told her. She smiled and looked at him, but he daren't look at her. She knew he couldn't, he was too scared to. _

"_I know what you mean…but Scott…it meant a lot to me." she told him. It was silent for a moment, both of them not knowing what they were going to say. "And I never thanked you…for saving my life." He smiled, still not looking at her. _

"_I'll always be there for you Jean." an overwhelming feeling suddenly hit her. She had a feeling something was going to happen, this thing she was searching for, longing for…maybe it was him._

"_I know you've been trying to avoid the situation, but Scott, we can't anymore. It's a big thing…a huge thing, and I can't pretend you didn't tell me forever." she explained truthfully. He nodded, knowing it was true. But yet, he still didn't turn to her. _

_She started to feel a little frustrated. She was trying hard to get him to talk to her but it just wasn't happening. Jean knew he told her in the heat of the moment, but it still didn't change the fact that he told her, and she had to get it off her chest. She put her hand on his. _

"_I love you too Scott." he turned to her slowly, and that was it. The moment they stopped searching. _

_End Flashback_

She smiled to herself as she remembered when they got together. It was amazing. They had talked for hours on end, they shared there first kiss! It was so exciting! Jean missed the old days of being a teenager and just being able to have fun, fall in love and things like that.

As she turned the corner she bumped into Logan. She sheepishly smiled at him and all those memories of Scott faded away, he was the only one who could make Jean forget about Scott, she didn't know why. Jean didn't love him, but there was something there.

"Hey Logan." she said making the first move. He smiled at her a little uncomfortably.

"Hey Jean…um…I'm sorry about walking in like that, I wasn't thinking exactly-."

"No, no, don't be silly, it's alright." she told him. The air went a bit uncomfortable for a moment but then she remembered. "You said you wanted to talk to me about something?"

"Oh yeah, it was about Rogue but I asked the Professor instead so it's alright now." he said.

"What was it?"

"I just wanted to know when she'd be waking up and he said in the next week or so. After all she has been through a great ordeal."

"And her toughest challenge still waits." Jean said. Logan looked a little anxious. "You know Logan, it's gonna take a lot of time to get Rogue back to normal. That is if she'll ever get over this."

"She will, she's a strong girl." he said stubbornly.

"You have a lot of faith in her."

"Yeah well, Rogue's the strongest person I know. She'll not let anyone push 'er around." Jean nodded and smiled.

"I know…anyway, I better get going." she told him. They looked into each others eyes, staring into each others eyes. Fearing she'd get entranced in them, she walked away. "Bye." He watched her walk past him and down the hallway.

"Bye."

**Medical Lab**

He didn't believe it. He wouldn't even accept the possibility it was her. It couldn't be, there was no such thing as coming back from the dead. It's impossible. It was all a lie as far as he was concerned; one big complete fake to get To the X men, and Scott wouldn't let that happen.

He looked at her vital signs on the machine. They were normal. He then looked back down at her, she looked the same, though he never really acknowledged her features. How could this be the same girl who was a member of the X Men? The one who saved them all from drowning? The one whose temper made him laugh? It couldn't be her.

He went to touch her when suddenly he felt a sharp pain in his mind. He looked to Rogue; her eyes were closed like before. He then started to feel a chocking pain in his throat. He couldn't breathe; all his body felt like it was dying.

He fell to the ground hearing his name being called in his head. It was Rogue's voice. He could see darkness, nothing else.

"Scott, Scott…" he kept hearing in his mind. He started to feel like he was going to pass out probably die. Then he saw two black eyes light up with fire and straight towards him. All the pain went away and he screamed.

…Moments later Jean and Xavier came running in and saw Scott unconscious on the ground, and Rogue still laying there, her eyes closed, and still in the same pose. Jean ran to Scott's aid, while Xavier stared at her body. What was about to come to pass, he didn't know, but he knew, it was going to alter everything.

**So I hope you enjoyed it please review and I'll make it even longer! Sorry for the wait! REVIEW PLEASE XXX**

**I know that Scott died in the actual movie, but since it's nothing like the movie, I'm not going to kill him off…but it doesn't mean I won't hehehe. **

**Next Chapter – Remy and Bobby have a chat about Rogue, while Logan looks upon a new Rogue. A must read chapter!**


	8. The Enticement Of You

**Thanks for reviewing: LEDIABLEBLANCTHE2ND, SerenityMonkala, JediHannah, WannaBeRogue, Staroftheshow, sweet as sugar, Naemis**, **Leash, whitemoonflower, lovestoread … it's much appreciated! I loved all your reviews so much!**

**The Darkness Within**

**The Enticement Of You**

The sun gleamed into the room as Jean Grey got up from her bed. She smiled as she saw the typical things like a bird flying past the window and the sounds of their whistles. She could always get used to this. She turned to the side of her to wake Scott up, but then realised he wasn't there.

She frowned. Jean didn't yet understand what had happened, but she knew that it had something to do with Rogue. Scott didn't believe it was her, maybe he was going to hurt her and she was just protecting herself. She didn't know, and she wouldn't find out until he woke up. It was hard knowing he was hurt, and that she couldn't do anything about it. He was attacked from inside the mind; he didn't stand a chance against her. But why would Rogue do that? She knew that she was being attacked by this force called the phoenix, but Rogue was strong enough, Jean just couldn't understand what the problem was.

_Knock Knock_

Jean looked to her door. "Come in." Logan entered the room with a weak smile upon his face. She smiled back at him and stood up. "Hey Logan."

"Hey, I was just wondering if you were alright?" he asked her frenziedly. "I heard about Scott." he had to admit, when he first found out, a smile crept onto his face, but he knew that Jean would not appreciate that.

"Yeah, I'm just glad he'll survive It." she told him. "I didn't get hardly any sleep last night just worrying about it." Logan nodded; he didn't want to hear about how she couldn't spend time away from him.

"Ororo woke up by the way." he said changing the subject.

"Really? That's good; I was starting to get really fretful about her. I was actually beginning to think she'd never wake up."

"She's restin' at the minute in the Medical Bay." he told her. The air once again went unspoken and uncomfortable. Logan looked at her, seeing her striking scarlet hair and her sea green eyes flicker in the sunlight. There and then she looked like a deity, the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. All he wanted to do was hold her, just like he saw Scott did. How he longed for her. Everything that had happened with Rogue, Jean made the pain weaken away just with her effortless but remarkable smile. She was perfect, there and then. "Jean…"

She sensed his tone, Jean knew what he wanted to say, she could see it in his eyes. Even though she had Scott, she couldn't refute the fact that she wanted Logan. Scott was her true love, but Logan was her fire, her passion. She knew Logan could never be her true love because he was everything Scott wasn't. But she also knew that Logan gave her something she hadn't had for a long time. Self-determination, a sense of adventure, and he made her feel like a woman again. Sexy and enviable.

"Please don't." she said. Though she wanted him so terrible, she couldn't let him do this, she couldn't let him draw her in.

"We can't forget it." he said. "And I know that you can't keep fighting it for long." Logan knew that she felt something for him, but he didn't know what it was. She felt uncomfortable around him, yet he got the feeling she wanted to feel the conflagration between the two.

"I'm not fighting anything." she lied as she turned away from him. He stepped forward, not letting go of this simply. He wanted her to be his, all_ his_. He wanted to see Scott's face as he walked hand in hand with Jean, he wanted too many things with her, and he would win this battle, he just had to.

"Don't lie to me Jean, I know you." She shook her head.

"No you don't, you think you do, but you just don't. Not like Scott does." she said. Logan growled at the mention of his name.

"What we have-."

"We don't have anything." she said securely. He refrained himself.

"What we have is more than you and Scott have, I can feel It." he said.

"Well whatever you're feeling is erroneous. I've known Scott since I can remember. If you only knew the adventures and the horrors I and Scott faced together, the things that brought us together, then you'd understand there is no hope for us at all!" she explained.

"We've been through things too Jean!"

"Not like me and Scott have. I've never told you these things; you've never given me the chance too because you won't let us just be friends. You don't _know_ me Logan; you don't know my hobbies, my preferred food. Scott knows me inside out."

"That's true, I don't know that, but I know the _real_ you. The side that you keep hidden. You have a connection with Scott, but we have a connection too." he said straightforwardly. She turned to him, looking him into his ashen azure eyes. She couldn't recline and contradict the fact they had something, but she didn't want to make a big deal about it, what they had was nothing compared to what had with Scott.

"I don't love you." she said. Logan felt a prickly pain in his stomach, it was one thing being discarded, but to actually hear the woman of his dreams tell him she didn't feel the same way he did about her just killed him. "I love Scott." And that was just a kick in the groin. He backed away from her and gave her another weak smile before exiting her room.

She looked at the door and sighed. Jean hated herself for saying that. She surreptitiously wanted something to happen between the two, but she just didn't want to admit it. She couldn't let it happen because it was erroneous, and she'd hurt Scott. Logan wasn't worth the pain. She fell onto the bed and stared at the ceiling. This wasn't her day.

**Bobby's Room**

"You just like, walked out!" shouted Kitty Pryde as she looked down at Bobby who had a despondent face. He nodded in indignity and she sighed furiously. "She's your girlfriend and you just walked out on her!"

"I couldn't do it Kitty; I just couldn't look at her. It was strange, it felt wrong!" he shouted back. He didn't feel as though it was her. When he heard from the Professor, he thought it was some kind of sick joke, but he knew the Professor would never lie like that.

"How can you say that? If the love of your life came back to life, you should be like, ecstatic!" she pointed out. "I know it like, seems impossible, but it happened, and she's laying down stairs right now, and you're up here moaning that you can't look at her!"

"I know it was wrong, but I just couldn't do it. It just overwhelmed me is all!" The door opened and Remy LeBeau walked in with just some boxers on. His face looked exhausted and irritated.

"What's wit' all de shouting! Is it impossible to keep your mouths shut so _some_ people can sleep!" Remy shouted.

"Remy, it's like, ten am in the morning." said Kitty.

"An' ya point is?" Kitty rolled her eyes.

"I didn't mean to like, shout, but frosty here ran away from his girlfriend scared to look at her." said Kitty. Bobby stood up and scowled at her.

"That's alright Kitty, just tell everyone!" he shouted. She pulled her tongue out at him and looked back to Remy.

"Maybe you can like, pull some sense into him." she said as she pushed past Remy and shut the door. Remy looked at Bobby and started to laugh.

"Let Remy get dis straight, you ran out o' de room, 'coz you were scared o' ya _belle amie_?" Remy asked. Bobby growled and sat on the edge of his bed.

"It wasn't like that exactly. I just couldn't do it; I couldn't face the fact that she was real and alive. Plus that she was becoming a psycho evil mutant." he told the Cajun. Remy rolled his eyes.

"Ya 'spose t' b' her _ami_ an' you jus' walk away from her. She needs you _homme_ more den anyt'in." Remy said, a little covetous that he had a stunning girlfriend, and yet Remy didn't even though he was more good looking than him (in his opinion).

"I know, but I just couldn't accept the fact she's back." he explained.

"An' by de looks o' tings you still can' otherwise you'd b' down there givin' 'er de support she needs."

"But it's not her is it? I mean it is her, but she's changing. Everything I loved about her has gone, and she can't fight it 'coz whatever's doing this is changing her. Forever. She's not the same Rogue we all knew."

"Course she is, she's just goin' t'rough a bad time. She can fight it, jus' as long as she's got de right friends beside her." Bobby looked up to him and gave him a bemused look.

"You don't even know her yet you're defending her, what's all that about?" he asked. Remy shrugged his shoulders.

"I've heard stories from de o'ther pupils, she seems like a fighter. An' Remy don' like it when people like you run away from t'ings. 'F you loved her, you'd b' down der right now." Remy pointed out. Bobby stood up furiously.

"And what do you know about love? You're just some pathetic ladies man who enjoys using women for sex and God knows what else!" he shouted. "You don't know fuck all about how love feels! Sometimes it's too hard to love someone, but you wouldn't know. So don't give me a speech of 'how to love your girlfriend', 'coz I love her more than you'll ever know!" Remy put his hands up in defence.

"Calm down Icecube. _Vrai_, Remy's never been in love, but he does know dat 'f he was in love wit' someone, he wouldn' b' 'ere wasting his time talkin' t' someone who doesn' know a t'ing." explained Remy. "An' Remy's 'ere givin' you advice, which is rare, about a topic he doesn't know, as you say, 'fuck all about'." Bobby stared at him wordlessly. "Remy suggests you t'ink long an' hard where you're loyalty lies, with her, or wit' ya decadence."

Remy grinned and began to walk out of the room. "Hey wait." said Bobby. Remy stopped and turned towards the boy. He smiled at the Cajun. "Thanks." Remy nodded and shut the door behind him.

He was right, Bobby knew it, but there was something still holding him back, he just didn't know what it was. Maybe it was because he had just started to move on, or maybe it was because he had no affection for her anymore. He didn't know, but he felt dreadful about it.

**Medical Bay**

Jean looked over her boyfriend. She only wished she could see deep into his eyes, but she knew it was unfeasible.

"I thought you were dead," she said, "I saw you just laying there on the floor and I immediately thought Rogue had killed you. I know I shouldn't think that of her, but I couldn't help it."

The only noise in the room was the noise of the monitor beeping the rate of his heart beat. She wanted him to wake up so much, she missed him dreadfully and that was only after one day, not even that actually.

"Things between you and me have been great lately, I can't even remember being as contented as this, except from when we first got together. I miss those days, it was so much pleasurable, and there was so much fervour. And even though we have that now, we're more solemn now, there's still a little passion. But I have to admit its more love than that. Don't get me wrong, I adore that feeling, but for once I want a night of wholesome thrills. We've never had that, it doesn't really match our descriptions." she explained wretchedly.

Jean moved a piece of his hair to the side of his face and frowned. She couldn't help but think of Logan and her, even though she was watching over her boyfriend.

"Logan and you are complete opposites, so I never thought I'd feel attracted to him." she said. "But I am, I really am. He brings something out in me, the woman of me, and I like that feeling, it makes me feel like I can do anything. With you, you bring out the joyful side of me, the real me, but I need that exhilaration Scott, that feeling of lust. He gives it to me, and all I want to do is kiss him every time I see him, but I love you too much to do that."

Logan was walking in the hallway on the way to the Medical Lab when he heard voices in the Medical Bay. The door was open and he crept in to see Jean talking to Scott who was unconscious still. He couldn't help but listen to her beautiful voice as she talked to her boyfriend, whom of which he hated for his hold over Jean's heart.

"There's that side of us which we all have, are darkened side, like Rogue's showing. There are secrets we all have, and though many people don't think I have them, I do. I want so much to have a night of lust and satisfaction, and that doesn't sound like me at all, but I can't help it." Logan smiled as he heard her talk, she was uninterested of Scott. He could tell, at least he thought he could. She wanted, no ached for lust, and apparently, Scott wasn't giving her that.

'_I can give her everything she wants, desire, passion, anything if she just lets me. All she has to do is realise her feeling for me and then she'll understand that she and Scott will never have what I and she could have together.' _Logan thought as he watched her stroke his hair.

"But Scott, I'll never leave you, _never_. Because I want to spend the rest of my life with you." Logan's hart sank as she said this. He didn't expect her to say that, and he knew he wouldn't want to hear the next bit, but he just couldn't move away. "Because I do Scott, I do love you, with all my heart forever. You're everything I was searching for, and everything I ever wanted to find." She kissed his forehead and stared at him for a while.

Logan felt his energy taken away from him; this just wasn't going to be his week. Even though he heard what she had said, he still thought he had hope with her, he still thought there was something between them more prevailing than what she had with Scott. She wanted something only he could over her, it was him she was looking for, she just found something close to it which turned out to be Scott. She'd realise it was him she was meant to be with. She was wrong; he and Scott did have something in common. There perpetual love for Jean Grey.

**Alkali Forest**

The soft breeze of warmth hit the trees and made the leaves and braches softly flow with the light wind.

_Crunch Crunch_

The sound of something heavy breaking branches filled the air almost suddenly. Sebastian Shaw, Nagasonic Teenage Warhead and Cassandra Nova went through the long words of Alkali looking for their lost team member, Dazzler and Rogue who they had not heard from for the past three days.

"I'm telling you, something has gone wrong. White Queen would have contacted us by now." said Cassandra. Sebastian growled.

"No, there alright, something must have happened with the plane and she couldn't reach her." said Sebastian firmly.

"I know that you love her, but she's not alive…I can't sense her…she's dead."

"No she's not!" he shouted as he turned around. "I won't accept that." Warhead rolled her eyes. His love for the slut Emma wasn't love, just infatuation. Emma teased him, and he enjoyed it. She let him touch her, but never too far. He was always obsessed with her, never letting her have a moments peace.

"I told you something bad would happen if we followed Rogue." said Warhead. "I predicted this would happen." Sebastian ignored her and carried on waking through the forest. There was one thing he was obsessed with besides Emma Frost, which was power. He wanted Rogue so that they could have power and people would fear them even more. But without Emma, he couldn't control Rogue's power.

"Over there." said Cassandra. "I can sense it." Sebastian ran over to where she pointed and he gasped as he saw the deformed burnt body of Emma Frost. He stumbled for a moment and then was sick beside a tree.

Cassandra moved her wheelchair up to the corpse. She closed her eyes, she couldn't believe she was dead. This was a woman full of spirit, and killed by Rogue.

"She died in honour." said Cassandra. Sebastian turned to her and shouted to her face.

"Honour, what honour!"

"She was one of Rogue's first kills."

"And you say that is honour!" he shouted. "It's humiliation!"

"No, Rogue will be famous for her kills and for her power, but people will always remember the first person she killed." Sebastian growled.

"Old woman you live in the past!"

"As much as I want to watch you go all historic on us, we have to find Rogue and bring her back with us." said Warhead.

"No, we find her and kill her for what she's done!" Sebastian shouted.

"Are you crazy? We need her for the Hellfire club!" Cassandra pointed out.

"Not now she has done this, she will die by my hand; I shall make sure of it!"

**Medical Lab**

Logan watched as she breathed softly. In and out, in and out. It was almost mesmerising. He wanted her to wake up, so he could talk to her, talk about normal things. He missed that so much. He could talk about anything with her, and if he felt comfortable enough he'd talk to her about his love for Jean. But he knew she had her own problems too, he just didn't understand how bad it was.

"If only you'd wake up kid…" he said. "It's been tough without ya, I missed wakin' up every mornin', knowin' that you were here. I miss seeing you smile, I haven't seen ya smile for such a long time."

He remembered what Jean had said to Scott, her love for him and making him feel better. He looked to the door, making sure no one was there and looked back down to Rogue. Her face was silent, no expression, just unspoken.

"Rogue I've missed you so much and I just want you to wake up, I want you out of harms way. I want you to know, that whatever you're going through, I'm gonna be there for you every step of the way, including the X Men. 'Coz they want you t' get well too stripes, they care about ya. And it's a rare thing that someone takes you in." he explained to her. "I love ya kid, ya like family to me." he softly put his gloved hand onto her face and stroked it.

Suddenly her arm, like a reflex grabbed his wrist. He gasped, not moving, and looked at her face. Her eyes opened to reveal black pupils, which then turned to green. She looked to him and smiled.

"Logan, ya makin' me blush." she said to his previous comment. He looked at her very shocked. "What, not happy t' see me?" A small smile crept onto his face and a little chuckle.

"You're awake!" he said. She raised herself up and looked at him as he put his hands on her face. "I thought you'd never wake up, I was so worried about you with this Phoenix thing and all." Rogue gently moved his hands off her face and onto her hips, dragging herself closer to him. She was still sat on the table she was formerly laying on. He looked at her very uncomfortable and perplexed. "Er, what are ya doin' stripes?"

She smiled sexily at him. "What, ya wan' it more closer?" she asked as she dragged his body into hers. He didn't like this at all. She was like family, like a daughter and here she was invading his personal space, this wasn't like her at all. Yet, when he looked into her eyes which gradually turned black again, he felt entranced, hypnotised. She stared more deeply into his eyes, knowing what they had, even if it wasn't love and their relationship was more father and daughter, lust was taking over her.

She closed the space in between them as she crashed her lips onto his. He was surprised by the kiss, but felt a control over him, like he had this incredible force telling him to kiss her. There hands slowly roamed their bodies as their kiss soon turned passionate. There tongues guided themselves into each other's mouth, as though they were battling each other, enwinding around each other. She moaned as she felt his hand go up and down her thighs. He pushed her back onto the table, not moving his lips away from hers and the two were soon both on the table, Logan on top of her.

She moaned again in pleasure as he put his hand up her leg, thigh and near to her breast. She had never felt this before, a proper full on kiss. It was strange for her. Logan on the other hand was still in a trance, he knew what he was doing, but it was as though she was changing his mind to wanting this kiss between the two.,

He started to moan as she too felt his body, exploring it. She opened her eyes, revealing once more her black eyes.

**Rec Room**

Bobby was sat on the sofa in the rec room with Kitty's head laid on his lap. Normally he'd be watching the movie which was playing on the T.V and be tormenting Kitty, but he was thinking too much about Rogue. He was so confused; he didn't know what to do about it. He didn't love her, but he felt something towards her, but he didn't know what it was.

Kitty knew he was thinking about Rogue, she had never seen him so still before. She wanted to say something to him, but she daren't, she didn't want to disturb his thinking time. She had to admit, she liked him, she liked him a lot. They had a connection with him, but she knew he didn't feel the same way. He couldn't possibly feel the same way, she knew that. He'd been stressing about Rogue's death for six months, he didn't move on. Kitty wanted to help him move on, to start fresh, and maybe, with her.

But now she was back, now the girl who she had been working on Bobby getting over had came back. Of all the people who had to come back to life, it just had to be her. Obviously Kitty was jealous of Rogue. She had all these people watching over her, all the X Men loved her as she was there sister or something like that. Kitty didn't know the girl, and she'd have probably liked her, but Bobby meant so much to her, and being an X Man gave her pride.

Rogue coming back didn't effect her X Man position, but it certainly made her jealous to know all the X Men loved her to death as she saved them. But what annoyed her most was that Bobby still felt something for her. It took six months for him to fall out of love with her, and now she was back, she didn't know if Bobby would fall for her again. He obviously felt obliged to her, but he wouldn't go near her. Kitty thought that was stupid, but she was kind of glad he didn't have the courage to see her.

Whatever Remy had said to him though had most likely made him think about it all thought. He had been very silent ever since she'd left him that morning. Kitty didn't know what to do with her little crush though, she could poison his ear and tell him that Rogue wasn't worth it, but that wasn't like her at all. Kitty really liked Bobby, but she couldn't and she wouldn't get in the way of whatever he had with Rogue. Besides, she was Kitty Pryde, she liked more than one guy. Like Piotr, he was strong, sexy and the sweetest guy she had ever met in her life.

"I think I'm gonna go to bed." said Bobby, snapping Kitty out of her thoughts. She raised her body up onto the sofa and looked sad.

"Oh but like, why, the movie hasn't finished yet?" she asked as he stood up and stretched. She couldn't help but find him very attractive in that position.

"To be honest, I wasn't really watching it." he said. She pouted and got onto her knees on the sofa. "That's not gonna work Kitty."

"Please, I love Beauty and the beast so much!" she exclaimed. "And I so want to finish watching it." she looked at his face and it was serious. She took the hint and stopped pouting. She nodded her head, knowing what he was thinking. "Go to her."

"What?" he asked, knowing what she meant but not wanting to admit it.

"Rogue. Go to her. Ya know ya like, want too." he shook his head.

"I can't, I told you that. I'm not ready." he said firmly. She got up from the sofa and looked into his eyes.

"Bobby, the only like, reason you're not going to her is because your scared of being happy again. You're scared in case it is her and she's taking away from you all over again. You were settling into this like, new life, and you got used to the routine of her not being here. Now she's back, it's disturbed your balance, and you like, don't want to embrace that in case this new routine will be broken." explained Kitty taking a deep breath.

She was right though. He was so used to knowing she wasn't there, he had started to feel differently about things. He got into a new routine, and though he missed Rogue, he liked it. Now she had came back, he'd have to go back to his old one, but he found this one more exciting than any thing else. He smiled at her and laughed.

"Sometimes it's scary how well you know me." he told her. She laughed and playfully punched him in the arm.

"Now go see her ya idiot." she joked. He nodded and gave her a quick hug and ran out of the room. She watched him leave until the door firmly shut and turned back to the movie. The other metal door opened to reveal Piotr in his metallic form. She smiled cheekily at him and phased through the sofa and grabbed his arm, dragging him towards the sofa.

"Keety, what are you doing?" he asked her.

"Come on tin man you can watch beauty and the beast with me." she said as he pushed him on the sofa. His face looked horrified.

"No…please don't inflict vis horrible pain upon me." he begged.

"Oh come on ya like, woos, it's not that bad." she said as she stared at the screen, linked to a petrified Piotr.

**Medical Lab**

Logan's T-Shirt was removed and she was only wearing some tight black shirts and a black vest which she wore underneath her discarded X Man uniform. There kiss was persistent and it was so profound that it looked as though Rogue had swallowed his mouth.

She carried on moaning as he felt in between her legs near her womanhood, teasing her. She thought she'd give him a little of his own medicine (even though he was under her manipulation) and felt his manhood making him pull away from her to moan with pleasure. His body started to shake as she did this, a smile coming upon her lips.

"Ya like that tough guy?" she asked. Then it came…she started to feel a pain in her head; her true conscience was coming back. She lost hold over him and he immediately got off her and jumped off the metal table as he realised what situation they were in. He found his top and put it on, appalled in himself.

Rogue raised herself and looked at him. She was sick; he could see it in her eyes. They turned back to there shining emerald ones he treasured from her. Tears came down her cheeks, she too ashamed of herself.

"Ah'm so sorry Logan." she wept as she put her hands over her eyes, reluctant to even look at him. "Its mah dark energy, it over took me. Ah had all these sensations an' the temptation jus' overwhelmed me…ah'm so sorry." he looked at her for a moment and then went over and embraced her in his masculine arms.

"Shh, hey, it wasn't your fault. It's this phoenix this bringing out your menacing side." he reassured. "It wasn't your fault." he pushed her back gently and looked into her distressed and culpable eyes as he put a white strand of hair behind her ears. He had so many questions to ask, like how could she touch, and what happened to her. He had no better time to ask her than now, even after she played with him.

"Ah know what you want t' ask me." she said, her voice sounding cracked. "Ya might as well ask me now." he nodded.

"How can you touch me? How can you manipulate my thoughts? Your telepathic powers aren't as strong as Jean's, even though your telekinesis is." he asked her.

"Mah dark side has control over mah powers, ah don' know how. An' Phoenix had enhanced mah powers so it's makin' them stronger, even stronger than the Professor's." explained Rogue. He couldn't believe this was happening to her, her of all people. He didn't want anything to happen to his descendant like figure.

"Rogue…try and remember…what happened when you died?" he asked. Rogue looked at him steadily. The memories came flooding back into her head as she remembered everything that had came to pass. The pain she had felt, the suffering and anguish she had caused, she remembered it all. All the sinister things, all the people she had hurt and even killed, and this wasn't even the beginning of it, she knew there was more to come. She looked at him again, and smiled as she remembered the pain of the people, the sensation she felt as she had their lives in the palm of her hand. Her pupils turned black as these perverse thoughts and feelings entered her head.

Logan realised this and didn't want her to slip away from him. He was so close to finding out about what happened to her, he couldn't loose her to her menacing side now. He put both hands at each side of her tantalizing face and stared intensely into her dismal dark eyes.

"Rogue, stay with me…come on, I only need to know what happened to you so we can help you. We can make everything better Rogue, we can make everything alright." he explained to her. Rogue looked at him, with the same sexy grin. She used her telekinetic force to hit him in the stomach, sending him into the wall, powerfully. She jumped off the table bare foot and walked to the door.

He watched her go past, not being able to do anything, and she used her telekinetic powers to knock down the huge X door. He stared in incredulity as she exited the room.

Bobby gasped as he saw her walking his way. His eyes went wide open. He could believe she was real now, he could see she was, the way she walked, the way she looked. It was her, but he could tell by her evil grin and her dark eyes, it wasn't the _good _her.

Rogue saw him and used her powers to push him down the hallway into a wall. He fell onto the ground as she walked past, and tried to get himself up. But he was unable to from the shock.

Ororo and Xavier came rushing down the hallway as Xavier had felt her powers. Ororo looked down to Bobby and checked that he was okay as Xavier went down to the medical bay.

"Bobby, are you okay?" she asked him. He didn't answer her; he was astonished that his girlfriend was on the rampage and just tried to hurt him. She didn't bother to ask him any more questions as she knew he wouldn't answer them, and ran to the medical bay.

As she entered, she saw Xavier looking down at an also astonished Logan who was winded. Xavier looked very fretful.

"She was so powerful." Logan said. "She had this whole other side to her, not like the one we saw earlier. She was more seductive, more astute. She told me she tempted all these new sensations she had never had before." Xavier looked troubled and Ororo bent down and out her hand on his shoulder.

"Did she hurt you?" she asked. He nodded.

"Yeah, it didn't hurt, but she _tried_ to injure me." Professor Xavier turned his wheelchair the other way.

"We have a Rogue in are mitts, and we must deal with her instantaneously." he said. He turned to the two X Men. "Humanity may depend on it."

**Outside Xavier's Mansion **

Remy pulled up onto the pavement on his bike. He hated having to enter his code all the time he went out just to get in. He knew it was part of security, but it was very exasperating. He put his hand on the hand key; waiting for it to accept him, but so suddenly the gates blew open with a force. He fell to the ground and looked to the gates to see Rogue, the same girl he had looked upon for the last couple of days, walking on them.

He stood up. "Hey, Rogue!" he shouted. She stopped and turned to him and smiled seductively at him as she did with Logan. She walked up to him, gliding. He grinned as she walked towards him.

"Ah remember you gorgeous." she said as she looked at his body. He grinned and took her hand.

"Remy LeBeau," he kissed her hand, "At ya service _belle femme_." She smiled and laughed as she took her hand out of his grasp. He couldn't stop staring at her gorgeous crimson lips, almost forgetting that she had just knocked down some gates.

"Ah'm Rogue, but ah'm sure you've heard so much about Me." she said. He nodded, still staring at her lips. She noticed what he was doing and teased him by licking them. She almost heard his heartbeat go faster. She laughed again (music to his ears) and leaned into him. "Ah would very much like it 'f we could go somewhere quieter." she whispered into his ears. He smiled and looked into her green eyes. He remembered emeralds, but they were pallid green eyes, nothing like before.

He took a step back from her and frowned. As much as he wanted to 'go somewhere quiet' with Bobby's hot girlfriend, he knew she was in anguish, and it would be extremely erroneous to do that to her, no matter how enticing she was.

"_Désolé chere_, as much as Remy would like t' go wit' you, you're not in de right state o' mind to b' havin' a _coup_ wit' Remy." he told her. She frowned and started to look livid.

"Shame, ah thought we could have a lot of fun t'gether." she said, and then smiled. "Guess ah was wrong." she stepped back towards him. "Don' mean ah can' have one taste." she leaned into him, and not being able to defy it, he did the same.

There lips came crashing down upon each other. Their lips met with a seductive, full on, fanatical kiss. He slipped deeper into her entrancement when Rogue's hand slid to the back of his neck, moving her mouth to a more accessible angle, deepening the kiss.

A warm, burning sensation brewed in Rogue's gut, it quickly boiled over to the rest of her body, filling her with an immoral craving desire she had never experienced. She stepped closer to him, pressing her small, curvy frame into his lean muscles.

The action drove Remy further into his hunger. His body ached for more of her. The feeling of her arms snaking around his neck and her hands getting lost in his auburn hair sent him over the edge. He needed to feel more of her, to taste more of her.

Hungry for her body, Remy tangled a hand in the silky curls of her auburn hair. Then he felt it…he felt the pain. His energy was sinking out of him, he could feel it. His memories flashed back into his head like his life was flashing before his eyes. He didn't know what was happening until he remembered her powers. He fell to the ground, a little life remaining in him and groaned.

Rogue looked down him and licked her lips again, his taste remaining on her lips. She walked away as he passed out, into the darkness of the night…

**So how did you like it, I know it may have had a slow start but then I decided to put more action into it. I know that the little bit of Rogan may of hinted, but there's not going to be any Rogan. There relationship is fragile and Rogue is very confused. I had to put Romy in it, PROPER ROMY lol, 'coz it was killing me not too. As far as the Jott, I do like it but there not going to be my only secondary couple. The Logan/Jean thing is gathering momentum, so you'll have to wait and see if anything happens there. **

**Next Chapter – Magneto's new Brotherhood make there first appearance as they too, like the Hellfire club, sense Rogue's new pure dark powers. They track her down to her house and run into the X Men…o oooohhh :p wonder who Rogue'll go with:D REVIEW PLEASEXXX**


	9. The Road Back Home

**I'm sorta disappointed that a lot of my original reviewers have stopped reviewing. If you have any suggestion about the story in terms of disliking it, please tell me so I can make it better to your opinion. But thank you for all those who have reviewed, that's the original reviewers and the new ones.**

**I WON'T BE HERE FOR 2 WEEKS SINCE I AM GOING ON HOLIDAY. I HOPE BY THEN I HAVE SOME REVIEWS :-)**

**Thanks for reviewing it's much appreciated! I loved all your reviews so much!**

**The Darkness Within**

**The Road Back Home**

**New York**

**Brotherhood Base**

"_Ah can' fight it! So many thangs ah've never tries, so many thangs that are tempting me…so much power ah can finally set free!" Rogue shouted. She opened her eyes to reveal fire…_

"Ahhh!" Callisto jumped out of her bed as she sensed the power in her dream. She was panting quite hard and looked to the clock. 9am. She got off her bed and walked into the bathroom.

She came out wearing black leather trousers and a blue strapless boob tube. She walked out of her room and into a huge metallic base and saw Magneto looking up some files on the gigantic computer.

"I see you're finally awake dear." said Magneto, not turning his attention away from the screen. Callisto smiled and walked behind him, looking at the screen. It had pictures of a group of mutants.

"What's this?" she asked him, enquiringly. He smiled to himself.

"These are some dominant mutants who agreed to join in on our war against the humans." explained Magneto. "It has taken be almost a year to start an army, and now it's finally happening."

"We have most of the world's mutants on our side, why do we need more? The humans are scrawny, they could never defeat us." pointed out Callisto.

"I don't think you see the point my dear, as long as we have more than them, we will be guaranteed triumph." Callisto looked at the six mutants on the screen, not one of them looking like the girl in her dreams. Callisto remembered her wearing a black leather uniform with an X on it. She must be part of the X Men; she had auburn hair with white stripes and looked almost in pain. But Callisto sensed her power, she thought this girl was a dream, but she knew she must be real.

This girl's power, the girl Callisto had been dreaming about for four days now, was more powerful than even Magneto, to have her on their side would mean ultimate victory against the pathetic race of humans. But would Magneto believe her?

"There is a mutant I have been dreaming about, she is powerful Magneto, and she seems confused. She looks as though she's one of the X Men, but she's craving more power." explained Callisto. "She would be an asset to our team." Magneto turned round to face her.

"Who is this X Man?" he asked.

"I don't know her name, but she had auburn hair with two white stripes at each side of her-."

"-Rogue…don't be so dim-witted, she died." he said, turning back around. Callisto thought to herself for a moment, but knew that her powers were correct and this girl was alive.

"Her powers might have kept her alive Magneto, I'm telling you, she's alive. My power is to sense mutants, and I know she's alive!" she repeated. "I can tell you where she is so you find her your self." He turned back to her and stared intensely into her eyes.

"How powerful is she?" he asked. She stared back into his eyes and smiled.

"More powerful than you." he was taken back a bit by this accusation, but she had never been wrong yet. "She is a level five, and you are only a level four." Magneto didn't know what to say. "I can find her Magneto, if you let me." He sighed.

"Very well, but if you are mistaken then-."

"I'm _not_ wrong." she said obstinately. "Trust me; she will listen to us over the X Men. We will offer her freedom, while they over her a prison for her powers." Magneto smiled.

"Just like Charles." Magneto said. Callisto closed her eyes and used her powers to find where the girl was. After a few moments, Callisto opened her eyes. "Where is she?"

"She's in Caldecott Mississippi."

"Gather our team now!" he shouted. Callisto nodded and ran to get the Brotherhood ready. Magneto watched her leave and a sly smile came upon his aged face.

**Blackbird**

"So where is she headed Professor?" asked Jean Grey as she, Wolverine, Storm and Xavier entered the Blackbird. Jean wore a standard grey X uniform with a collar and gloves. She had grey high heal boots.

"Cerebro said that she's heading towards the South. My guess was she is flying to her house, so I tracked it down and put the co-ordinates into the Blackbird's navigating system." explained Xavier. He wore his usual smart clothes with a blue tie.

"Are you sure no one will sense her power Charles, I mean she is using a lot of it, she might hurt someone on the way there." said Storm, concerned for people's lives. Storm wore something a little bit more to her 'weather witch' reputation. She wore a black bodysuit that left her arms free. The outfit was adorned by a golden-neckline and low-cut belt, reminiscent of Egyptian jewellery. Her arms were covered by long black gloves, which left her fingers free. In addition, the outfit sported a back cape with gold trimming, which was crossed over the neckline and attached in an asymmetrical way to her shoulder and waist with an X-symbol each. Storm wore her hair pulled back in a practical ponytail and she kept her hair out of her face.

"If she does Storm, I'm afraid we cannot do anything about it, as far as other people sensing her, I'm sure a few has." said Xavier. "She mentioned Hellfire club, who also sensed her power, unfortunately we might not be the only ones tracking her down."

"Which means there might be some unwanted attention that we'll have to take care of." said Wolverine as he pulled out his claws. Wolverine wore a black bodysuit with two red stripes travelling from his left side down his leg, extending from under a yellow 'X' on his chest. He also had red gloves on and a yellow belt.

Jean looked over to him and smiled to herself as she admired his loyalty to Rogue. She sat down at the controls and switched them on, making sure that the co-ordinates to Rogue's house were properly placed into the system.

"So what are planning to do Professor?" asked Jean. Xavier looked round to Jean and to Storm and Wolverine.

"There's not much we can do Jean. All I can try to do is reason with her and-."

"Reason with her?" asked Wolverine. "Charles, I saw what the girl could do, she did something which was unbelievable, then attacked her own boyfriend. Not excluding the fact that she killed someone! I don't think she'll want to reason with ya."

"He has a point Professor. She's craving more power, more sensations. She's discovering all these things she's never really found in life, why would this sinister side of her want to listen to you when Phoenix is giving her all these things she's only dreamed about." explained Storm.

"You know mankind Professor, even the best of us when given power, can't control it. But when you can, you want more." said Jean. Xavier nodded agreeing with them. He just didn't want to resort to violence, it wasn't him. _"Sometimes you have to though Professor, especially in this case." _said Jean telepathically.

"I know Jean, but it might pull her further away from us, and into the hands of someone who will offer her something that she may not be able to refuse. We just have to remember, that at the moment, this is Rogue we're dealing with, just her darker side." said Xavier.

**Mississippi **

**Rogue's old house **

The red door flew off its hinges and crashed into the room. Rogue walked in with a stern look on her face. She wore black boots with her black shorts and top. She looked around the place, remembering all the memories she had in this place. The carpet was the same and the furniture. She walked into the living room and in front of her, sat on a red chair was a woman. She wore some dark sunglasses and had a walking stick in her hand. She looked as though she was looking right at Rogue.

"I knew you would come." she said quietly. Rogue looked at her, trying to remember her face. "Your powers haven't shaded your memory have they?" Rogue then remembered her, the same woman she had grew up with.

"Irene?" she asked. Irene smiled and nodded.

"Welcome home child." she said. Rogue stepped a little further and stared at the woman. "Your new power has consumed you, I knew it would. Ever since you were a little girl I knew this day would come." Rogue took a step back as Irene got up off her chair.

"You knew ah'd be possessed? You knew that ah'd die?" Rogue asked. Irene gave a simple nod and frowned. She looked at the mutant girl seriously with an unyielding look.

"Yes I did, I tried to prevent you from joining the X Men, but you ran away before I could help you." Irene explained. "I knew that everything I did would lead to this point." Rogue put a fierce face on.

"Ya knew, an' ya never tol' me!" she shouted. "You knew ah'd kiss Cody and nearly kill 'im, you knew that ah'd loose control o' mah powers an' you didn' even tell me!" Irene put a brave face on.

"I know that it will cost me my life, so do what you have came here to do." Irene said. Rogue didn't even know she would be here, but none the less, she raised her arm and Irene fell to the floor, unable to scream as her body inside was destroyed in flames, disintegrating inside her. The outside of her body began to boil, and when Rogue had finished with her, Irene looked almost like a mummified person. Rogue looked down at her body, no emotion on her face and walked over to the chair she was sat on. When Rogue sat down, things around her started to lift into the air.

"Come in." said Rogue as she sensed a presence. Magneto stepped into the room, not believing his eyes. He had heard she died. Now he knew Callisto was telling the truth. "What d'ya wan'?" he looked to the floor to see the deformed body, steam coming from it.

"I've come to offer you a deal." he said.

**Outside**

The X Men had put the X Jet on a large field near by, and were now walking up the street in Caldecott. Wolverine started to feel a little bit anxious; he just wanted Rogue back in safe quarters. He didn't like to know she was roaming the streets doing God knows what. He wanted the old Rogue back, but he knew it wouldn't be that simple.

"That's the house over there." said Xavier as he remembered from the image Cerebro gave him. As they approached it, a sudden sort of wind went past Storm, and as it was so fast, Storm fell over. Wolverine helped her up immediately and they looked around.

"What was that?" Storm said. Jean Grey used her powers to try to find what it was.

"It's a mutant…but I can't quite read her-." Suddenly, Jean was lifted off her feet, into the air and thrown harshly into a fence. The X Men looked ahead of them, seeing five mutants.

"Who are they?" asked Storm.

"I don't know," Wolverine got his claws out. "But we're about to find out."

"Please Wolverine, we said no violence." said Xavier.

"I don't think we have much of a choice here." said Jean as she walked back over to the X Men. Xavier nearly had a heart attack as he saw a familiar face in the enormous man with body armour on, but knew his step brother wasn't a mutant. The large man picked up a car and threw it at the X Men.

Jean stepped out in front and used her telekinesis to stop the car in mid air. She gently put it on the floor and looked to Xavier.

"What are we going to do Professor, fight, or just let them push us around?" asked Jean. Xavier nodded.

"We have no other choice. Distract them, find out who they are while I go to Rogue." ordered the Professor. The three X Men nodded and ran into their battle.

Jean used her telekinesis to push back the woman in purple. She got back up and grinned at Jean. She wore an asymmetric dark blue bodysuit with a Chinese collar and a magenta dragon pattern going from the chest to her right leg. The suit didn't cover the other leg, where she wore a high boot instead. The ensemble was completed with a sash and dark blue opera gloves. Her hair was blond but with purple stripes going all the way through her radiant hair.

"Magneto told us you'd be coming X Man." said the woman. Jean got out of her fighting position and stared at the woman a little stunned.

"You're part of the Brotherhood?" she asked. The woman smiled again and nodded.

"Ya can call me Psylocke though." she said as he jumped into the air and kicked Jean onto the floor. Jean slowly got back and scowled at her. "Magneto also said that the X Men don't like to fight much, so I'm guessing this is gonna be easy." her British accent ran though Jean's ears. Although she didn't mind the British accent, she much preferred the American one. Jean stuck out her hand and used it to throw Pyslocke into a car.

Meanwhile Wolverine was cornered by two other Brotherhood mutants, Spyke and Pyro. Wolverine went to attack Pyro but he used his fire ability to force him back on the floor. Spyke growled as two spikes came out of his body and flew towards Wolverine. They caught his X uniform, sticking him to the ground. Pyro walked up to him and put his foot on his chest.

"I thought I'd never see the day when I actually defeated Wolverine." the Aussie said as he grinned wildly. Wolverine growled as he tried to move but the spikes were keeping him in place. "Ya never did understand the word _teamwork_."

"Ya had a choice kid, the good side or the bad. Even though I've never been much of a teamwork kinda guy, I've leant a lot since then." said Wolverine. "A little warnin' t' ya…duck." Suddenly thunder came crashing down behind Pyro and Spyke. The two mutants looked up and saw the weather witch conjure up a whirlwind, and blew Spyke into the wall, knocking him out.

Pyro had dodged it and used his fire power to make a huge dragon and sent it towards Storm. Rain started to pour down out of no where, disintegrating the fire dragon. Pyro looked up to her, a little panicked and Storm grinned. She sent a big thrust of wind to hit Pyro, also sending him into a wall.

Storm looked to the side of her and almost screamed as a car came towards her in mid air. She closed her eyes, ready for it to hit her, knowing she couldn't escape. But she felt no pain; she opened her eyes to see that the car was floating. She looked down to the floor to see Jean holding it up with her powers, and with her other hand holding Psylocke in the air. Storm looked down to whatever had thrown the car, to see the gigantic man she saw earlier. She once again summoned a whirlwind to blow him away, but he stood his ground. Storm was amazed that he'd actually not even moved an inch.

Wolverine jumped on Juggernaut from behind trying to stab him with his claws, but his armour was too solid and far too strong for even Wolverine's claws. He felt the man's large hand grab him and found himself staring into his eyes.

"I could use you for a tooth pick!" he joked as he threw Wolverine into a car. Jean tried to use her telekinesis to pick him up, but he was far too heavy for her hold. She felt a kick in the back of her head as Psylocke released herself from Jean's hold.

Storm knew the Professor had entered the house, and the fast woman she had seen before was now going towards Rogue's old house. Storm flew towards her, picked her up and threw her into the door.

Callisto got up and stared at the weather witch as Storm was about to electrocute her, but she used her super speed to go into the centre of the room. She laughed as she saw the astounded look on Storm's face. Storm looked at what the woman was wearing, giving her a disgraceful look. It consisted of tight black leather pants with holes on the sides, a short sleeveless tight shirt, long black gloves with bracelets, and practical boots. She wore a long black leather jacket and dangling earrings.

"Ya wanna play, let's play." said Callsito. She used her super speed to run around Storm, coping the idea of a whirlwind, and Storm was flung out of the door.

**Inside**

Xavier looked all around him. Everything was flying around like there was no control, he watched as the T.V beside him went on and off, on and off. As she entered the living room, he saw Rogue sitting on a chair, a dead, roasting body laying on the floor and Magneto talking to her. Xavier closed his eyes as he saw the dead body, knowing it was Rogue.

"You're too powerful to be hiding away like this; you deserve more freedom, not caring about how much power you must use. Join us in out cause, and you will be invincible." Magneto explained to her. Rogue sensed Xavier's presence and turned to him.

"Hello Professor." she said, deeply. Magneto turned to the doorway and scowled as he saw Xavier.

"What are you doing here!" shouted Magneto. "The girl has too much power to handle Charles, you know that. It'll be better for all of us if she came with me."

"No it wouldn't, you'd want to use her again like you did on Liberty Island, she'd be in even more danger if she went with you." said Xavier. He turned to Rogue. "Come back with me Rogue, we're your family, your friends, let me help you."

"Why…what's wrong with me?" she asked, scowling at Xavier.

"Absolutely nothing my dear." Magneto cut in. "Your powers are a blessing to us, and must be used. There no good going to waste."

"Did ah ask fo' your opinion?" asked Rogue. "O' all people ah would not wan't' see, you'd b' one o' them." Xavier smiled as he thought she was making the right choice.

"If you go with Xavier, he'll treat you as though you were sick, as though you were a threat. If you joined the Brotherhood, they'd treat you like a God, they'd fear you, and love you for your power." explained Magneto. "I offer you freedom, Xavier offers you a cage."

"That is not true Rogue; this entity inside you is eating away at your sensations. It's changing your personality, if you don't let me help you now, it'll be too late!" pleaded Xavier.

"Why should ah listen t' any o' ya? Ya haven' done anythin' good fo' me." she said. "Magneto tried to kill me while makin' me change all humanity into mutants, and you Professor knew ah was struggling with mah powers before ah died. An' yet, you never helped me, you never even bothered t' check that ah was alright 'coz ya were more concerned fo' you original X Men than me!"

"That's not true Rogue-."

"-Then how come this is happening t' me! 'F you helped me control mah powers in the first place, maybe ah wouldn' b' changin'!"

"You don't need any help though. Charles is saying that you're ill, that your powers are a burden and should be destroyed, you shouldn't let him-." suddenly a floating lamp crashed into the book case. Rogue looked at the Professor evilly.

"Don' read mah mind." she said. Xavier looked at her for a moment, he thought that maybe he could just break through her barrier and make her be able to control it. He tried again, which made Rogue even angrier.

"See, he doesn't care if he hurts or angers you, he's more concerned about his precious X Men." said Magneto as he saw what Xavier was doing. Rogue stood up and used her telekinesis to fling Magneto into the kitchen. All the objects flying in the room started to go everywhere frantically like there was a tornado in the house. Xavier watched in terror as this all happened.

"Rogue, stop, this isn't you!" he shouted.

"Oh but ya wrong," she said, "This is me, a better me, a powerful me! Ah've become someone who you can' control, who you regret not helping in the first place. This Phoenix has helped mah powers grow, an' ya know something," she looked at him and grinned, "Ah like it." the object started to go round more forcefully as she embraced the power more.

Magneto struggled to get up from all the force of wind hitting him. He finally did and had to hold onto the wall just so he wouldn't go flying off. Rogue used her powers to hit Xavier with full force, sending him off his wheelchair and into a cupboard. The force of the wind she was creating from her telekinesis kept him in place so he couldn't wiggle at all.

**Outside**

Wolverine saw the windows of Rouge's old house smash, he knew something was going wrong in there. He looked to Juggernaut, knowing he couldn't beat him, and flipped over to him, running towards the house.

Jean noticed what Wolverine was doing and knew she should go to help him. She felt Psylocke's telekinesis lift her into the air, throwing her into another car. Jean stood up and used her telepathic ability to knock Psylocke out. Although a little weak, Jean ran towards the house, noticing that juggernaut was heading that way too.

Storm finally having enough of Callistio running round and round her, signalled to Jean, and Jean stopped the speed maniac in her place. Storm smiled and punched her round the face. Then Jean sent her into a brick wall.

Inside the house, everything was a wreck the whole place had furniture around. Wolverine noticed a dead body on the floor and looked away. Jean saw it and gasped, she'd never seen a dead body like that before. She spotted the Professor and ran over to him.

"Professor, are you alright?" she asked concerned. He nodded as Wolverine helped him up, holding him until Storm found his wheelchair. "What happened?"

"I tried to talk to her but Magneto offered her limitless power. She attacked me then went out the back door with Magneto." he explained. Wolverine growled and went out of the back door as Jean and Storm helped Xavier back on his wheelchair.

Rogue and Magneto were headed towards a helicopter outside the house where the weakened Brotherhood was. They saw Rogue and stiffened up a little. Rogue stopped for a moment as she sensed something. Magneto noticed she had stopped and turned around to see her facing Wolverine who was near the door. He looked saddened and distressed.

Rogue, even though drunk on power, felt upset as she sensed his emotions. All she wanted to do was go up to him and hug him, but she couldn't bring herself to do it. So instead, she would spare his and the X Man's lives. She turned back round to get into the helicopter, when Wolverine shouted to her.

"Rogue this isn't you! I know you would never hurt anybody! You're too kind for that, too sweet, too sensitive!" he shouted. As he said those words, it made her feel weak, like he thought she didn't have any power.

She turned back round, no emotion on her face and looked to her old house which stood behind Wolverine. She raised her hand and pulled her fist into a hard grip. Wolverine felt a creaking noise behind him and turned around. Nothing was happening. He turned back round to Rogue who was still in the same position, and then she released her grip. Wolverine heard a loud crashing noise and turned around to see the whole of her house collapsing. He gasped and ran as fast as he could to get away from the falling house. But he didn't have enough time and was caught in it.

Knowing that she had probably killed the Professor and the two X girls, Rogue turned back round to see a grinning Magneto. She walked past him with a sad face and entered the helicopter. Magneto looked at the wreckage and once again smiled as he thought of her power, and got in the helicopter.

**Don't worry, Rogue isn't going to stay with the Brotherhood forever. I don't think it's interesting enough for her to stay in one place, but it does make it interesting for a while. And it's not like the movies, Magneto isn't going to be the main plot with his 'war' thing. And oooo did you like my sort of cliffhanger. I know it's sad to say goodbye to some X Men, but it makes the story so much more thrilling. **

**Anyway when I come back from Greece I hope to see that I have lots of lovely reviews from all the best reviewers in the fan-fiction history :p. Really hope you enjoyed it as much as I loved writing it!**


	10. It's Just A Little Crush

**Hey thanks for the reviews I loved them, I can't describe how much it made me happy! I'll make sure to listen to every single one! **

**Also I'm going on holiday again…I know I know…but not for another two weeks so there's plenty of chapters to come!**

**Thanks for reviewing Gynx8, DeltaGamma Liv, PhantomsRogue, Naemis, whitemoonflower, lovestoread it's much appreciated! I loved all your reviews so much!**

**This chapter may not be as exciting, but it is sort of romantic. Basicaly it's just the after affect of Rogue's leaving the mansion.**

**The Darkness Within**

**It's Just a Little Crush **

**Magneto's Base**

Rogue sat on the edge of the metallic chair, looking down to the floor. Everything seemed to be metallic, which was no surprise since this was Magneto's base. She couldn't help but think what made her come here, why she would want to join with Magneto. Rogue knew part of it was because he offered her freedom of power, to do what ever she wished, but he had used her, he tried to kill her. She was so confused, she didn't want to be here, she wanted help, she_ needed_ help.

Her mind kept going back to Logan and the other X Men. She couldn't believe what she had done; she didn't even think she had done it. At the time it felt like a power surge, something she had to do to prove herself to Logan and the others, but now the after effect had hit her, and she realised she had killed them. Logan would have survived, but she had no idea about Jean, Xavier or Ororo. Perhaps they didn't survive. Rogue remembered how she felt when she left the house, Logan shouting behind her.

_Rogue, even though drunk on power, felt upset as she sensed Logan's emotions. All she wanted to do was go up to him and hug him, but she couldn't bring herself to do it. _

She remembered what Loan had shouted to her, the words that made her feel so small, so puny and ineffective. The words that made her perhaps kill some of the X Men.

"_Rogue this isn't you! I know you would never hurt anybody! You're too kind for that, too sweet, too sensitive!" he shouted. _

Rogue felt a pain in her stomach as she then remembered what she did as though she were there again. When she destroyed her house with her deceased career in.

_She raised her hand and pulled her fist into a hard grip. There was a creaking noise behind coming from the house. Nothing was happening. She released her grip. She heard the loud crashing noise, music to her ears, and then the whole of her house collapsed. _

She closed her eyes as a tear escaped from her eye. She couldn't even believe she had the heart to do that, it just showed what monster she had become. Rogue didn't see Jean and the others, but she saw Logan…she saw as he tried to run from the house. She knew he'd survive, but that wasn't the point, the point was that she actually _tried_hurt him, and most likely killed the X Men. She stood up and kicked the chair into the wall in anger of what she had done.

"Ah'm a monster." she said to herself as she looked at her hands. _'This is 'coz ah sacrificed mahself, 'coz ah tried t' b' a hero, which ah'm not…' _

"Don't fret luv, you're on our side now." she heard a British voice say. Rogue turned around to the entrance of the room to see a young girl with blond hair and purple stripes going through it.

"Who are you?" Rogue asked as she wiped her tears away. The woman smiled.

"Don't ya remember me? I'm Betsy, Betsy Braddock." she said cheerfully as she walked up to Rogue. Rogue took a step back and eyed the woman up. Betsy rolled her eyes and turned to the bed. "I told metal head that we needed to get better beds, but the guys so obsessed with metal that he turned the offer down by throwing me on the floor…seriously, don't mess with Magneto and his metal."

Rogue looked at her strangely; she seemed to, merry to be on Magneto's team. '_Way too merry.'_

"Oh, so we have to be all dark and mysterious to be apart of the Brotherhood do we?" asked Betsy smiling. "Just 'coz Magneto's got his dark ways of dealing with things, doesn't mean that we all have to be evil."

"So why are you here?" asked Rogue. "Ah thought ya had t' b' deluded an' sick t' b' apart o' bucket brains team."

"Nice use of words, but no. I just don't agree in that Xavier guy's dreams, I don't think humans and mutant can ever be apart of the same world."

"So ya wanna destroy all humanity instead? Yeah, 'coz that aint evil, that's jus' doin' them a favour!"

"Now, now, that's not a good attitude for someone who has just signed up for the Brotherhood." tutted Betsy. Rogue growled at her and stepped forward, strangely, Betsy didn't seem afraid.

"Ah've seen what that man can do, an' he aint got one bit o' good in 'im sugah. An' ah haven't sighed up fo' the Brotherhood, ah'm jus' here t' relax." explained Rogue as she turned her back to Betsy and sat on the edge of the bed. Betsy sighed and sat next to her.

"I know you're going through a hard time-."

"A hard time? That can' even define what ah'm goin' through! Right now ah'm normal, but in 5 minutes ah can go all psycho crazy on ya ass! Ah killed at least 6 people, _me_, that don' sound like something ah'd do!" shouted Rogue.

"Fine…but here, we're not like the X Men, you can have all the freedom in the world you want. You can't take back what ya did luv, and you shouldn't have too. That's you now, get over it." Betsy said calmly. Rogue glared at her as Betsy stood up and walked to the door frame. She grinned and walked out.

'_Ah don' care what she says, that's not the new me! Ah refuse t' let it be!' _Rogue thought to herself as she climbed into her covers and tried to get some sleep.

As Betsy closed the door behind her, Magneto stepped out of the shadows. She gasped as she didn't expect him there. He looked at her curiously.

"She's still rejecting us." Betsy said.

"Well that's what you're job is for, to woo her over and befriend her." he told her.

"I know and I think I'm doin' a good job, but she's been through a lot and I don't think-."

"-I don't care what you think!" he shouted. "We need her to co-operate with us so she will be on our side!" Betsy sighed.

"Yes sir, but I can't force her too or your plan is gonna fail. She needs time, and she doesn't trust me enough yet." Magneto growled.

"Fine, but we haven't got a lot of time on our hands. The meeting is in two days, and if she doesn't change her mind by then, people might think we could loose this war."

**Caldecott Mississippi **

The house was in pieces, debris was everywhere. A few people had gathered around, gasping and putting there hands over there mouths. Firemen were searching through the wreckages to see if anyone was there, so far, they had found nothing.

Suddenly, some of the debris started to move. People pointed to it which caught some of the firemen's attention. They walked over to it, but the wreckage burst into the air and a howling man with ripped clothes and claws coming out of his knuckles emerged. The firemen backed away, some even fell to the floor.

"It's a mutant!" some people shouted. The firemen backed away as Wolverine got himself out of his hole and standing on the debris. He had coldness in his eyes, as though he was about to kill someone. The firemen, scared of the beast, ran to their engine as the people backed away, some running away back home.

Wolverine ignored them and started to search through the debris, he knew that Jean and the other two were in there somewhere. He had to find them, yet he felt this task would be impossible as there was so much rubble. Rogue had destroyed everything, there was no furniture, it had literally turned to ashes.

He started to fear for the X Men's lives. They might have survived, but a tumble like this was even life threatening for someone as powerful as the Professor. Almost like fate, a huge blue light blasted from inside the debris, sending Wolverine flying off the wreckage and onto the pavement. He looked up to see the blue light fade, and a woman appeared from it.

"Jean…" he whispered as he smiled. He got up and climbed to the top of the debris. She was flying a little, holding Xavier with her telekinesis. Her uniform was also torn apart. She rested Xavier softly into Wolverine's arms as she fell onto the debris exhausted. Wolverine put Xavier down for a moment and went to Jean. She put her hands on his arms as he checked to see it she was alright.

"I'm fine Logan…I'm fine." she said out of breath. "I heard the house creaking and I immediately thought the worse. I managed to put a telekinetic force field around me and the Professor, but I didn't have time to put it over Storm."

"But are you sure you're alright?" he said as he looked deep into her eyes. He had never been more relieved in his life. She nodded and smiled weakly.

"You better go and help Storm, I'll get the Professor down." she said as she slowly raised herself up, though doing so in pain.

"Let me help you." Wolverine offered.

"No I'm fine, go get Storm, she could be seriously injured." said Jean. She didn't want to say anything, but she couldn't sense Ororo at all, she only hoped her powers were misleading.

**Ten minutes later**

Jean had contacted Bobby to tell him what had happened and to send out a message to an old friend of the X Men. She was sat on the pavement, tending to an unconscious Xavier, as he was bleeding.

"I've found her!" shouted Wolverine from the debris. Jean looked up and put Xavier's head gently onto the ground as she limped to the wreckage. She lifted herself into the air with some struggle and landed on top of the debris. Wolverine had made a hole inside the debris.

"I can't get her out, you'll have to try an' get her out with ya powers." he told her. She looked a little weary.

"I don't know if I can, I'm all worn out." she said honestly.

"She looks badly injured, I don't even know if she's dead. Ya gotta Jean, you're her only chance." Jean looked into his encouraging eyes and nodded. She slowly lifted herself up again with her powers and gently flew down the hole. Wolverine watched her nervously, afraid she'd hurt herself. She sighed in relief as she saw her coming back up, using her powers to also bring Storm up with her. She emerged from the hold and flew past Wolverine onto the pavement where she gently laid Storm next to Xavier.

Wolverine jumped from the wreckage onto the pavement and ran towards them. Jean was checking her pulse and her temperature.

"She's alive." said Jean in a desperate tone.

"Something tells me that's not very good…" said Wolverine.

"Her pulse it fading fast, she's lost a lot of blood. We need to get her back to the mansion quickly or she'll die." said Jean. Wolverine nodded.

"I'm gonna get the jet and bring it as close as I can, you stay here." she nodded and put her hands over her mouth as she felt a sudden wave of sorrow as she thought of the dying Storm. Wolverine out his hands on her shoulder.

"Hey, she's gonna be okay Jean, I promise." he said. She smiled and nodded, and he ran off to get the Jet.

**New York**

**Xavier Mansion**

Remy had spent the day in the med bay, and he had to admit that it was the most boring place on earth. Since Dr Grey wasn't here, he thought, since he was feeling better, he could go and take a walk and think about the things that had happened.

To be honest, he couldn't get one certain person out of his mind. _'Why has she had such an impact on me? Sure, she's de most belle femme Remy's ever seen, but it was one kiss…well…it was de most plus beau kiss ever, but it was still un kiss! An' Remy can' get 'er outta his head!' _Remy thought to himself.

He couldn't get her beauty, her voice and the way she seduced him out of his head. She was wonderful, the perfect figure, the perfect Southern intonation and her personality was to die for. Remy knew though that this was her dark side, but he still found it sexy.

Remy found himself walking back towards the Med bay as he heard noises of a shouting tone. As he entered the med bay he heard the ecstatic girl known as Kitty Pryde talking…or rather talking in a loud tone, to Bobby Drake who was sat on the edge of the bed. Remy knew that Kitty had feelings for Bobby, it was obvious. She was always by his side, telling him what to do, and though he would expect Kitty to be telling Bobby poison about Rogue ever since she was found, the girl had actually been giving him advice on how to talk to her.

Remy hoped that perhaps Bobby could see that Kitty liked him, so Rogue was put on the market again. He knew she was sick, but he felt a connection with her. Her dark and devious side turned him on, and by what he heard about her actual personality, she seemed like someone he could get along with. '_Come on LeBeau, ya only seen de femme once an' ya already predicting de future.' _

"Oh hey Remy, I like, didn't see you there." said Kitty as she heard the soft breathes Remy took as he stood in the doorway. She felt a little shy now; she was hoping she could spend some time with Bobby when she saw Remy up and leave the med bay earlier. "Ya feeling better?" Remy nodded and walked towards the two.

"_Qui,_ t'ank you _petit_. Remy jus' needed t' get on his feet fo' a bit." said Remy. He had noticed the look on Kitty's face as he walked into the room. She looked very disappointed on his arrival, where as Bobby didn't seem to mind. _'Ice cube, ya mus' b' blind t' not notice de fille likes you.' _

"I thought you would be in bed for like, longer since you had your energy pulled outta you." pointed out Kitty. Remy shrugged his shoulders. He knew he was quite a strong man physically, but it did help that he had powers which involved energy.

"Remy got plenty o' energy inside dis body _petit_, can' keep dis Cajun down fo' long." he said quite boldly. Kitty rolled her eyes, though she knew he was right. Out of all the people in the danger room, he was the one who could recuperate the quickest after an attack. Well that was apart from Wolverine…

"Well at least some of us do, Bobby here only got winded and a slight state of shock and he like, says he hasn't got any energy at all." explained Kitty. Bobby looked at her and gave her a dead eye.

"Is dat so." said Remy grinning. "State o' shock?" Kitty nodded and Remy couldn't help but laugh. "Let me get dis straight, Remy gets de kiss of deat' an' Bobby 'ere sees his _amie_ walkin' down de hall an' gets a slight state of shock?" Bobby sighed and counted to ten in his head.

"It's not my fault, I didn't see her and I..wait…kiss of death? _Kiss_ of death?" Bobby asked. He stood up and looked up at the Cajun. "You _kissed_ my girlfriend?" Remy stepped back a little as Bobby came right up to his chest, as he put his hands up in defence.

"Well I didn' initiate de kiss." he said. _'It was bot' o' us.' _Bobby looked as though he was going to kill him. "She kissed Remy 'coz he wouldn't let 'er go. Come on, Remy b' about de ladies, but he would never go after someone else's _amie_, dat's not Remy's style _mon ami_." Although that was true, in this case it wasn't. He knew that cheating was wrong and he would never do it…well he might but he'd never make a girl cheat on their man. But he couldn't help it with Rogue, she was so seductive and she drew him in, almost as if she were hypnotising him. He could have cut the tension with a knife; he only wished he could go back to that moment. It was worth getting absorbed by her all over again.

"Like, don't try to be all macho Bobby, he's probably telling the truth." said Kitty as she put her hand on her hip. She always sided with other people Remy had noticed, he didn't know why, but she always put him into place and for some reason, he listened to her, though he probably didn't realise it.

"Yeah, but there's also a chance he's lying! Rogue's his sorta type, beautiful, sassy, and now she's dark she's got a whole other side to her which gumbo here probably finds attractive." Spot on. Though he didn't know her properly, Remy was very, very attracted to her. He had spent 3 minutes with her, including kissing her, and he already felt like he had never met anyone like her.

"Oh come on, I'm sure like, Remy knows she's outta bounds and has more chances with other women." reasoned Kitty. "Besides, a thumping match doesn't seem like a good way to change the fact that Rogue kissed him. It's not his fault she did that."

"But she wouldn't…" said Bobby as he turned his back to Remy and paced around a little. "It's not like her…I know that it isn't exactly _her_, especially since she destroyed her house and nearly killed the others, but she wouldn't go around kissing any old guy." Remy coughed a little to get the attention.

"Excuse moi, but, 'some guy' has a name, an' 'some guy', aint some guy." said Remy. Bobby and Kitty both rolled there eyes and turned to each other. She put her hand on his shoulder and stared into his eyes.

"I know that it hurts, but like, things will go back to the way they were. She'll gain control and everything will be alright, I promise." she said. He saw the encouragement in her pale blue eyes and saw a little truth in her eyes. He smiled and pulled her into him and embraced him. Remy saw her head lean on his shoulder, her eyes closed and a smile on her face.

Now all they had to do was wait for the X Men to come back. They were all a little worried since Bobby told them what had happened with Rogue destroying the house. They only hoped that they X Men were okay.

**Xavier's Lake**

It had been a several hours and the X Men had returned. Jean had fixed Storm up, only time would tell is she would wake up from her coma, and the Professor would make a recovery sooner or later. For now though, she needed to relax, using her powers like that had stressed her out, it was too much for her.

She looked out of the lake and saw as the moon shined down perfectly on it. There were a few 'fairy flies' as she liked to call them, flying around like a little show. She smiled as they made the night even more relaxing, it was as though they were putting on a show just for her. It was lovely, everything, and it made her forget everything for now.

"Enjoying the view?" said a gruff voice. Jean looked up to see Logan stood behind her. She smiled and got up off the floor to face him.

"Yeah, it's so relaxing, especially after today." she commented. He nodded in agreement, as much as he wanted to talk about their plans on Rogue and what they were going to do about the inured X Men, Logan couldn't help but notice how stunning Jean looked in the moonlight. Her ruby hair lit up like fire, her sea green eyes seemed more hypnotising, and her face more elusive. She noticed him staring and blushed a little, she wasn't very used to men looking at her like that, in that way. She laughed a little as she looked to the ground.

"Don't." he said. She looked up. "You're blush is really pretty." she looked at him with a stern face as he put his hand onto her cheek and lightly grazed It.

"Logan…please-." she started.

"-Shhh…" he whispered. He leant into her. "The scenery is perfect, the moments right." she was about to say something, but found that she couldn't. He was right, it was so romantic, and there was so much heat between the two. She needed to get all the passion she built up for him out of her system, out of her head.

She then found his lips crashed onto hers. She opened her mouth, letting his tongue enter as they both teased each other for a while. She felt his hands rubbing her back again and again as she fiddled with his hair with her hands. She felt the heat as they made the kiss more fervent. She pressed her body into his and she felt him lift her body into the air, and wrapped her legs around his. Jean knew if she pulled away now, she couldn't go back for more. She wanted so bad to keep kissing him, but she needed air.

She pushed him away and put her feet to the ground, backing away from him. "I can't Logan…I'm sorry I did that, it was silly of me." she said as she saw his disappointed face. He stepped towards her and put his hands on her shoulders.

"No it's not, we both wanted that, I could feel the connection between us. Stop trying to fight it Jean, 'coz the more you deny it, the more it's gonna become a struggle." he explained. She knew he was right, she couldn't deny her feelings for him any longer other wise she'd burst. But she knew that she loved Scott more than anything.

"Logan…I've met two people I care about, more than you'll know. And as much as I'd like to carry on kissing you, I made a commitment to Scott. I was with him first Logan, and I can't imagine what I'd do without him." she explained. "But then I keep thinking about you." she turned her back on him and out her hands on her forehead. "It's so complicated, I don't wanna cheat on Scott, but I technically already have, and I'm just so confused."

"Well it doesn't have to be confusing Jeany, its so simple." he said. She shook her head.

"No, you think it is. But you don't know what it's like when you love someone more than anything, and then this other guy comes along, who brings out a side of me, I never thought I had…'coz after all, I am Jean, the 'good girl'."

"I don't see you that way, I see this beautiful woman who needs to let her hair down, but is preventing herself from doing so. Cykes is the sorta guy who expects his girlfriend to be loyal, well bred and dull, you're not like that at all." She looked at him and gave him a dead eye.

"So I'm not loyal?" she asked. She knew she wasn't after kissing Logan, but still, it was a bold comment. He sighed.

"No, I didn't mean it like that…" Jean didn't care, it was an excuse to leave him instead of dragging this out.

"Forget it." she said as she ran off. But Logan didn't give up that easily. He went after her and grabbed her wrist. She automatically used her powers to shove him on the ground. She gasped and stared at him for a moment and then ran back towards the mansion. He slowly got back up and watched as she went into the mansion.

"What is it with telepaths pushing me around?" he asked himself.

**Rec Room**

Kitty and Piotr were sat in the Rec room discussing things which had been going on today. He hadn't been part of it since he was looking after the New X Men like Xavier had told him too, so Kitty was giving his the 'gossip'. But, just like Kitty, it soon got onto the topic of boys, and she was soon letting her heart out.

"I just don't know what to like, do Petey, he's such a great person, but he's totally of limits now." said Kitty sadly to Piotr. He didn't like seeing his closest friend down, it didn't suit her at all.

"I know vat it may hurt Keety, but he has to deal wiv vis, otherwise, he cannot move on." he told her. "He just needs to know where he stands."

"Everyone had been like, saying that Rogue was his girlfriend, but Bobby never admitted that until like, today. It totally made my heart sink when he said those words." explained Kitty. "And even though it was Remy who was going on about the kissing thing, you could tell Bobby was getting jealous."

"Vwell Bobby is being silly, I saw how Rogue was with Bobby when they dated, and vice versa. Bobby was ve little flirter, or at least tried to be, himself."

"But Petey, now Bobby thinks he's got competition and he's gonna like, compete with Remy for Rogue, but Remy isn't even fighting for Rogue." said Kitty. "Rogue's not even the same person, so I don't know why Bobby's bothering with her." Piotr sensed her anger towards the girl. She hadn't said anything against Rogue, but he felt that now it was becoming too much for the valley girl, and venom would soon spill out of her mouth.

"Keety, Bobby trusts you with all his heart. He will realise vat he likes you sooner or later, you'll see." Kitty sighed. She was tired, and she knew that Piotr rather read poetry or do some drawing then listen to her bumbling like an idiot. "Now where's my smile?" he asked. She put on a weak smile and kissed him on the cheek. He couldn't help but feel a little buzz going through him as she did so.

"Goodnight Petey, thanks for the like, chat." she said as she got up and left the room, waving to him. He smiled and turned to his book on the table.

**Magneto's Base**

Tears strolled down her eyes as she thought about the X Men. Betsy watched as she did so, Rogue not noticing she was there. Magneto stood behind Betsy, also watching the girl. In front of them was a glass window where they could see her, but Rogue couldn't see them.

"She belongs with the X Men Magneto, she'll never do as we ask." pointed out Betsy as she sensed her loyalty and pain for hurting the X Men.

"But she did destroy them, so she does have a little bit of dark in her which will convince her otherwise." said Magneto. Betsy turned to her.

"I feel sorry for her, she's going through all this, when all she needs is help, not to destroy things just for our cause." said Betsy.

"Your job is to convince her that we're doing the right thing, do not think otherwise Miss Braddock, or you will find yourself-."

"I understand sir, sorry. I won't give my opnion next time." said Betsy in an angry tone. "I just feel like an actress, pretending to be her friend. I mean, why me?"

"Because your upbringing personality will cheer her up, and as a friend, you could convince her to join us." Betsy sighed.

"So we're using her…and I'm just the bait."

"You have a grand job Betsy, do not be afraid of her power."

"Oh, I'm not afraid, just curious. And of course I pity her, having all that power and not being able to control it must drive anyone nuts." said Betsy. Magneto smiled.

"Men will do anything for power dear Betsy, and now we have it, we do not want to abuse this gift."

"No, but she has the name _Rogue_ for a reason. You may have your power Magneto, but just don't let it go rogue on ya." she said as she walked away. Magneto ignored her comment and looked back to Rogue.

Rogue felt eyes staring at her and looked to the mirror. She stared at it, not knowing what was to become, but whatever it was, it wasn't good…

**Sooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo how did you like it? Remember to please review so I know that I'm doing a good job. I know it's not as much action or drama, but I let it rest for a chapter. **

**I'm gonna need 5 or more comments…reviews please so I can update again. SO PLEASE REVIEW 'COZ I WANNA UPDATE lol. **

**Next Chapter –Betsy tries to befriend Rogue with taking her out, but run into the snake charmer himself…hmmm…hehe…meanwhile Kitty is trying to fight her feeling for a clueless Bobby, and three starting to become a crowd as Scott wakes up. Also tension rises when one of the X Men dies…**


	11. You've Gotta Try Harder Than That

**Also I'm going on holiday again…I know I know…but not for another two weeks so there's plenty of chapters to come!**

**Thanks for reviewing Gynx8, LEDIABLEBLANCTHE2ND, Naemis, QueenApailana, lovestoread, PsYcHoThErApY17, AbsoLeutyLy it's much appreciated! I loved all your reviews so much!**

**This chapter may not be as exciting, but it is sort of romantic. Basicaly it's just the after affect of Rogue's leaving the mansion.**

**The Darkness Within**

**You've Got To Try Harder Than That**

**Magneto's Base**

The room was soundless, just the way she liked it. She needed some time away from all the noise, but they never went away, the mutants always came to check on her, to make sure she was there and safe. But now, she had it all to herself, there was no noise, it was just her, and she could finally think to herself.

Rogue looked out of the little window she had, she felt like a prisoner, but she knew it was for her own good. She needed to calm down, especially after having killed her closest friends, close enough to call family. Though, she couldn't help but feel like she was being watched, she didn't think about it much, but it was still irritating her. She just wanted to get away, go for a nice secluded walk, and maybe check up on the X Men.

As much as she wanted to go back, Rogue knew she couldn't. She didn't want to hurt them of all people; she knew that she'd go all 'psycho' on them anyway. It was better for them if she stayed with Magneto until she got things under control. She wouldn't really care if she hurt the Brotherhood, as long as she didn't kill anyone. Rogue knew that Magneto would want her for something; after all, he wouldn't risk death by the Rogue just to show her off in front of Charles Xavier. He wanted power, and she was after all powerful, therefore she knew he wanted her for something, something she probably couldn't say no to.

"Knock knock." said a familiar British accent. Rogue sighed in misery as she turned around to see Betsy there. The girl had been constantly aggravating her, seeing how she was, if she wanted anything, going on about her ex boyfriends. What Rogue wanted was to be left alone!

"Not you again." Rogue commented. Betsy pulled a 'surprised' face, though Rogue could see it was a fake. Betsy then grinned and walked to the side of the room. Rogue eyed her as she walked, suspicious of what she was going to do. She didn't trust her at all, and Betsy knew it. And what she also knew was that Rogue felt trapped, one way to gain her reliance was to grant her on wish.

"That's not very nice considering I'm your new best friend." she said, winking. Rogue scoffed, even though she knew the girl was being sarcastic. She couldn't stand the thought of being this girl's friend, she'd drive her mad. Plus, Rogue knew she was up to something, she was playing a game, all she had to do was find out why.

"Mah best friend? You can _try_ t' b' mah best friend in another lifetime, though ah doubt ah'd be friends with ya then either, depending on mah aptitude not t' b' friends with the enemy." explained Rogue.

"Ooo, touché'." Rogue rolled her eyes, in a way; her quick witted personality reminded her of herself. Betsy was a sort of 'do I look as if I care?' girl. Rogue liked that, but she didn't like her rudeness of expecting to be her friend when she didn't even know her.

"Besides, ah highly doubt that you'd wanna b' friends with a dominant, evil Southern gal." said Rogue miserably. Betsy looked at Rogue, feeling a little bit of compassion towards her. It must have been tough not to touch, but even worse having this unmanageable power. Though Betsy was doing this for Magneto's plan, she couldn't help but think if it were at another time, maybe the two would be friends, they were similar and they both seemed like they'd been through the rough patches of life.

Betsy moved towards Rogue was sat on the bed, now hugging her legs up against her chest, her arms wrapped round them. "Now don't go all moapy on me luv. Dominant maybe, perhaps a little bit of evil, and most certainly Southern…butevil aint the end of the world."

"Is that 'spose t' cheer me up?" she asked sarcastically. Betsy grinned.

"What I'm tryin' t' say, is don't get your pretty little head worried. You're fine at the moment, so don't think about the past, or the future, just live in the now."

"That's easy fo' you t' say, you aint killin' ya friends and bein' possessed bah some crazy thang called Phoenix!" shouted Rogue.

"I know…but if you just try to think clearly for one day, then I promise you, even though you've done all that you have, you'll feel better." said Betsy.

"It's hard t' do that when ya locked up in some metallic room with one window what aint even got a good view, an' all ya can do is think 'bout the past…"

"True…so…why don't we change that?" said Betsy. Rogue looked up at her, a little inquisitive.

"What d'ya mean?" she asked.

"Well, as long as metal man doesn't know, I could take you out for a walk in Central Park…it wouldn't hurt, plus your powers aren't going crazy are they?" Betsy offered. Rogue thought about it for a moment. Why was Betsy doing this if she was just trying to get her to do whatever Magneto wanted Rogue to do? Wasn't Betsy just a puppet? Or was she actually trying to be friends with her, try to be some light in this dark time? Was she similar to her and Dazzler's friendship? The two weren't alike that much, apart from there outgoing personalities. Maybe there was a little Dazzler in Betsy, and she just wanted to help Rogue out. Rogue didn't like pity, but it was the best she had been offered so far. "What d'ya say?"

Betsy stretched her hand out for Rogue to take. Rogue stared at it for a moment. She didn't know why she was anxious. Maybe it was because she didn't want to go and hurt someone, but she knew it's because she got too comfortable being alone. She was used to people always trying to get her to do something, mainly Kitty, but she never did, she rather be alone. But now things were different, and she did want to go out for a breather.

"Ah don' know…" said Rogue. "Ah could hurt someone…"

"Oh come on, I'll make sure you won't." said Betsy. Rogue sighed and took her hand.

"Fine, but as long as ya buy me an ice cream." said Rogue as Betsy helped her up. The woman laughed and smiled.

"I promise." Rogue then walked towards the door. Without her noticing, Betsy turned to the window, and though she couldn't see anything, she grinned and winked, knowing who was watching. The door light turned green and the two women exited.

**Xavier Mansion**

**Hallway**

Bobby walked along the hallway, obviously thinking about the events that had taken place. He couldn't believe that Rogue had kissed Remy, and he wouldn't believe it. Rogue would never do that him, or would she? He didn't know anymore, she had changed so much. The way she looked at him when she saw him coming to see her, there wasn't anything in her eyes, she looked at him like he was nothing. Yet, when she saw Remy, she kissed him! He felt more and more annoyed as he thought about the snake charmer kissing his girlfriend. Bobby was just glad Remy couldn't enjoy it since she absorbed him.

"_Bonjour mon ami_." said the Cajun who had just walked out of his bedroom door. Bobby stopped for a second and looked at him. Well he could see why Rogue might be attracted to him, but Bobby was just as good looking. He just growled and shoved past him. "Wow, what's wit' de hatred towards Remy?" Bobby turned around.

"Hatred, what hatred?" he asked sarcastically. Remy wasn't that dumb, he knew what this was all about. Bobby was still mad at him, and he didn't exactly blame him. If only he knew that truth, Remy would probably have hyperthermia if Bobby knew Remy also initiated the kiss.

"Let's see, ders de evil look o' deat' in yo' eyes, den ders de hate Remy wave coming right at Remy." he said. Bobby rolled his eyes.

"Good choice of words." he said. "You know why I'm mad at you _Gambit._" Remy put his hands up in defence and put a fake shocked face on.

"Well dis mus' b' serious 'f ya callin' Remy bah his code name."

"You know exactly what I'm taking about!" shouted Bobby as he came closer to Remy. He could sense his anger with his empathy; it was spilling out, ready for Bobby to use it as an act of aggression.

"Listen, befo' you do anyt'in' stupid ice cube, you need t' know dat it was just a brush o' de lips." he lied. "Der was no flirtin', she just came up t' Remy an' kissed him…ya can' even call it a kiss." Bobby didn't know whether to believe him or not, he never really trusted the guy, though he wanted to since he looked like a laugh, he just never had the time for him though.

"Then why don't I believe you?" he asked. Remy shrugged his shoulders.

"Probably 'coz ya wanna believe dat Remy did kiss de _femme _so you have an excuse t' get yaw anger out." Bobby looked at him steadily.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"Oh come on, ya _amie's _back, she's gone all crazy an' you're angry, an' since Remy got a kiss from ya _femme_ ya can take ya anger out on Remy." Remy explained. Bobby knew that was partly true, he had been frustrated with the fact she had become the way she has, but still, he kissed his girl! "Plus de fact dat you know you gotta hot _amie_ an' she can slip away from you at anytime."

Bobby felt a wave of anger come over him. He didn't know why. Sure it was a bold comment, but it was true, and it wasn't enough to hit Remy with…but he did. He couldn't contain himself. He hit him straight round the face, watching the Cajun with pride as he fell to the ground. Remy touched his nose which had blood coming from it and looked at Bobby, angry. He stood up and was about to hit him, when his fist went right through his head. Bobby looked terrified, and Remy looked amazed. He moved his hand out of his face and looked worried. Suddenly Bobby screamed as he was phased through the ground.

Coming out from the ceiling, he fell onto the floor, hard on his bottom. He looked around and saw Kitty standing in front of him tapping her foot.

"How come I'm like always there to save your sorry ass Bobby Drake?" asked Kitty. Bobby grinned and stood up, brushing some dust off of him.

"Did you see me hit him?" he asked happily. Kitty nodded, but not amused.

"Totally, and it was so like, lame! I can't believe you had the nerve. Sure, I know that Remy can push you too far, but do you like, really think hitting him was the answer?" she asked him. He didn't know what to say to her, she acted like his older sister.

"Sorry mom." he said. She rolled her eyes. "I just couldn't help it I-." the door slammed open to reveal an angry Remy. Bobby grinned, he found it funny that Bobby could get away with hitting him, yet he couldn't hit him back.

"So you get ya other _amie '_ere t' phase ya t'rough de ground 'coz ya scared o' a little punch in de face?" he asked. Kitty stepped in front of Bobby, making sure Remy wouldn't hit it.

"I'm _not _his girlfriend, and like, you shouldn't have teased him anyway." said Kitty defending Bobby, which was bizarre since she never defended him. She didn't know why she never defended him, but she liked putting Bobby into place, and Bobby didn't seem to mind. "Maybe he wouldn't have hit you if you just like, stopped going on about your little kiss with Rogue." She only wished he got it on with Rogue, and then she could have Bobby to herself. She immediately shook that thought away since she knew it wasn't right to think that way.

"He shouldn't o' hit Remy in de first place, he knew Remy was only jokin'!" shouted Remy. He and Bobby both knew he had some seriousness to what he had said though. Bobby growled and started to walk forward, but she put her hand in front of him so he wouldn't move. Kitty sighed.

"Look Remy, just go before you too have a genuine slamming match and I'll have to phase both you losers into a wall." said Kitty angrily.

"Yes mom." commented Remy. Kitty growled.

"Why does everyone keep saying that!" Remy ignored her and slammed the door behind him. Kitty turned around to a grinning Bobby. "What?" she asked.

"You. You actually defended me for once in my life." he said. She looked at him debatably for a moment then smiled pleasantly at him.

**Med Bay**

"How long was I out for?" asked Scott to Jean. Jean put a flannel on his head as Scott lay in the bed. She smiled down at him.

"A couple of days…so, do you accept as true that it's her now?" she asked. He nodded despondently.

"I just didn't want to believe it was her, as much as I wanted her to come back, I just wanted her to rest in peace ya know?" he said. Jean nodded.

"I know Scott, I would never wish this on her, but it has happened now, and we can't change that. And I know we have to find her, but right now, we have to concentrate on the Professor and Ororo." Scott put his hand on Jean's and held it tightly.

"I'm just glad you all survived, you could have died Jean, and I would have never been able to say goodbye to you."

"How did you think I felt when I saw you laying on the floor unconscious?" she asked. "I thought Rogue had killed you!"

"But she didn't, and we're out of harm's way…for now at least. But…like you said, we need to focus on getting the Professor and Storm better again." Jean smiled and kissed her boyfriend. "I love you Jean." She hugged him and a cheerless expression came upon her face.

_Flashback _

"_Don't." Logan said. "You're blush is really pretty. The scenery is perfect, the moments right." She then found his lips crashed onto hers. She opened her mouth, letting his tongue enter as they both teased each other for a while. She felt his hands rubbing her back again and again as she fiddled with his hair with her hands. She felt the heat as they made the kiss more fervent. She pressed her body into his and she felt him lift her body into the air, and wrapped her legs around his. Jean knew if she pulled away now, she couldn't go back for more. She wanted so bad to keep kissing him, but she needed air._

_She pushed him away and put her feet to the ground, backing away from him. "I can't Logan…I'm sorry I did that, it was childish of me." _

"_No it's not, we both wanted that, I could feel the connection between us. Stop trying to fight it Jean, 'coz the more you deny it, the more it's gonna become a struggle." _

_End Flashback_

She couldn't get the wolf man out of her head. The kiss still remained on her lips, in her head. Everywhere she looked she thought of him, he was in her head. But what was worse is that she was with Scott, and she was still thinking of him. She sighed and felt really guilty.

"I love you too Scott."

**Central Park**

Rogue loved walking here, there were few people just enjoying themselves quietly, there were the sounds of the wildlife and the light warm breeze which softly lifted Rogue's auburn hair into the air. She breathed in and out, sighing happily.

"Enjoying it so far luv?" Betsy asked. Now Rogue was less happy. She wanted to be on her own, and she could ditch Betsy at anytime, but for some reason, she just didn't want to, for now at least. Rogue smiled and nodded.

"Yeah, ah really needed some fresh air after everything that's happened." she said. "Ah guess ah owe you a thank you fo' gettin' me outta that place." Betsy smiled.

"No need, only looking out for ya, it's not like you couldn't have busted down the wall." she joked. Rogue frowned, not really wanting to think of her powers at the moment. Betsy noticed and stopped smiling. "Anyway, I owed you an ice cream didn't I?" Rogue smiled.

"Sure do, ah'll have a double mint choc-chip ice cream please." Betsy smiled.

"Exactly what I want…see, we're not too far alike." she said as she went to the ice cream cart. Rogue frowned again, not really wanting to be anything like the girl. She was the enemy…though, she was being friendly towards her, and Rogue was trying her best.

After a few moments, the British girl came back with the ice creams and a little piece of paper in her hand. She handed the Southerner her ice cream using her telekinesis, the began to eat hers. Rogue looked at the piece of paper a little curioiusly, which Betsy noticed.

"This?" Betsy asked. Rogue looked up at her. "The cute ice cream man gave it to me, he's from Ireland." Rogue rolled her eyes.

"Trust you t' get a guys number when ya jus' goin' fo' a quiet walk." Betsy laughed.

"Well, maybe we can find you someone?" said Betsy. Rogue then laughed.

"Seriously? Come on, ah'm in no state t' have a boyfriend…plus that fact that ah sorta do…well ah think ah do…" said Rogue unsure.

"Form the X Men?" Betsy asked. Rogue nodded and Betsy rolled her eyes. "Well if you're not sure then that means its over. You either are or you aren't, and I'm saying your not."

"Ah don' think you have that authority over mah life sugah." said a grinning Rogue. She had to admit, Betsy did make her smile. And it did make her forget about the X Men, even though that was a huge matter. Somewhere in her heart, she believed the X Men were alright.

"Well I do now, come on, you don't need a _boyfriend_. Just a boy friend." said Betsy.

"Which in your language means a one night stand." suggested Rogue. Betsy pulled a shocked face.

"How dare you!" she joked. "You don't have to meet a guy and fall in love and all that bullshit, just meet a guy and have a laugh with him, and that might lead to a bit of sex but who cares?"

"Ah care, 'f ya didn' notice, ah can' touch anyone…well ah can, but then that means ah have to use this new dark power ah have which could make me go all psycho."

"Rogue, shut up." Rogue gasped, she was about to say something when Betsy interrupted. "I'm gonna find you a guy, and you _have _to talk to him, and do a little bit of flirting." Rogue shook her head.

"No way, ah'm not doin' that. Like ah said, the fun me an' this guy could have could result t' 'im dyin'." pointed out Rogue.

"But it won't, it's harmless flirting is all. Come on Rogue…I'll pick someone…" Betsy looked around the park to see the cute guys. While she was looking, Rogue continued to shake her head.

"No way ah'm not doin' it!" she shouted. Betsy laid her eyes on one certain person and smiled realising how cute he was.

"It's your lucky guy, looks like a _real_ hunk has came for a walk today." she said grinning. "I choose him." Betsy pointed over to the guy.

"No!" Rogue shouted as she turned to the guy where Betsy was pointing. "Not in a million ye-." she stopped as she realised who it was, though Betsy didn't have a clue. "-ars…"

"Ahh see, he's drop dead gorgeous." Rogue looked at him, still amazed. All the memories just flooded back of the time they had together. She gulped and turned to Betsy.

"Alright…ah'll talk t' 'im." she said. Betsy's eyes lit up.

"Really, was it the good looks that changed ya mind?" she asked. Rogue just nodded, knowing that wasn't why and walked slowly towards the lake he was near.

She stood behind him for a second and looked back to Betsy to see if she was looking, which she was and she waved to the Southern girl. Rogue frowned, she didn't need an audience. Rogue turned back round and taped the man on the man on the back.

"Remy LeBeau?" she asked. The man turned around and almost gasped, taking a few steps backwards and stared at her through his sunglasses. He was wearing a red t-shirt, some jeans and a trench coat over the top. She had to admit he looked pretty good.

"R-Rogue?" he asked. She nodded and smiled, knowing the reason why he was a little jumpy.

**Xavier Mansion**

**Med Bay**

Logan watched Jean help a fragile Scott out of bed, feeling the jealousy hitting him full on. Sure, they looked good together, but him and Jean were far better. She saw so innocent and different, Logan loved that about her, but he also knew she had a different side to her which she didn't like to show very often. But with Scott, she could never show that side because he wasn't like that. But she'd stick by him, because she was a good woman…he hated the fact she was so loyal.

_Flashback_

"_Please don't." Jean said. _

"_We can't forget it." he said. "And I know that you can't keep fighting it for long." _

"_I'm not fighting anything." Jean protested._

"_Don't lie to me Jean, I know you." She shook her head._

"_No you don't, you think you do, but you just don't. Not like Scott does." _

"_What we have-."_

"_We don't have anything." she said securely. He refrained himself._

"_What we have is more than you and Scott have, I can feel It." he said._

"_Well whatever you're feeling is erroneous. I've known Scott since I can remember. If you only knew the adventures and the horrors I and Scott faced together, the things that brought us together, then you'd understand there is no hope for us at all!" she explained._

"_We've been through things too Jean!"_

"_Not like me and Scott have. You don't know me Logan; you don't know my hobbies, my preferred food. Scott knows me inside out."_

"_That's true, I don't know that, but I know the real you. The side that you keep hidden. You have a connection with Scott, but we have a connection too." he said straightforwardly. _

"_I don't love you." she said. Logan felt a prickly pain in his stomach, it was one thing being discarded, but to actually hear the woman of his dreams tell him she didn't feel the same way he did about her just killed him. "I love Scott." _

_End Flashback_

He growled as Jean put her hand on his bare chest, and the two giggled over something. Logan knew the two had a connection; it was obvious since they had known each other all their lives, but it didn't change the fact that Jean felt affection towards Logan, and he knew it. He would keep fighting for her, she was on the edge and he knew she'd break.

Sensing his presence, Jean turned to the door while hugging Scott. She saw his jealous face and couldn't help but feel bad, but she didn't break away from her hug until Logan couldn't take it and left. She couldn't help but think about what he had said, "_Stop trying to fight it Jean, 'coz the more you deny it, the more it's gonna become a struggle."_ and he was right, it was.

**Central Park**

Remy looked at her with disbelief, of all places he decided to go, and Rogue had turned up here. He couldn't help but notice her luminosity. She looked fresher today, just like she wasn't troubled. Her hair was shining and her face looked more contented than before, something was different about her. He liked it. He had never seen her this way since he didn't know her before the whole occurrence.

"_Désolé cher_, you jus' shocked Remy. Let moi give you a proper greetin'." he said as he got Rogue's gloved hand and kissed it. Rogue rolled her eyes and took her hand away from his grasp. He was a little stunned; no one had done that before. He at least expected a blush or a smile.

"P-lease, ya really think that works on me?" she said as she put her hand on her hip. He looked at her posture and couldn't help but think how yummy she looked. Her hips were perfect and her breasts… "Ah do have a face Cajun." Remy snapped out of his day dream and looked to her.

"So is dis you or ya dark side?" he asked a little unsure, because no woman had ever treated him this way.

"This is _me_." she said. "Apparently mah dark side wanted t' kiss some Cajun trash, but normally, ah wouldn't touch ya with a barge pole." Remy was really surprised, he hadn't said anything and she was already insulting him.

"Okay…should we rewind and start over?" he asked. Rogue grinned, and then pulled a sombre face. She looked behind her to see Betsy talking to the ice cream man, rolled her eyes, and then turned back to Remy.

"Listen t' me, that gal near the ice cream man is part of the Brotherhood, she's taking me out an' tol' me t' come over here and flirt with you." explained Rogue in a whispering tone. Remy grinned.

"Remy will agree t' dat _cher_." he said flirtatiously.

"Okay, ya call me _cher_ again an' ah'm gonna have t' kick yo' ass where the sun don' shine." said Rogue insistently.

"Now Remy knows what de others were talkin' 'bout, you have got an attitude…Remy likes that very much." he commented. Rogue sighed.

"Are you gonna continue _tryin'_ an' failin' t' flirt with me, or are ya gonna listen t' what ah gotta say?" she asked, knowing there wasn't an answer to that question. He nodded. "Ah'm staying with Magneto until mah power calm down so ah don' hurt the X Men…but first thangs first, are the X Men okay?"

Remy pulled a perturbed look. "Jeany an' Wolfy are alright, a little shook up but der _bon_. De Professor an' Scott are unconscious as far as Remy knows, but dey will survive…an' Stormy…well…" he could see Rogue's face was anxcious to know, but he couldn't break her heart, she looked too happy. "Stormy's wounded, but she's alright _cher_." Remy lied her. Rogue's heart sank, but she was glad it was nothing serious.

"Ah can' believe it…what's wrong with her?" she asked.

"Jeany tol' us that she lost a lot of blood, but she okay. Her legs are broken though, but she'll survive…" Rogue put her hand over her mouth as tears fell down her cheeks.

"Oh mah gawd…" she said. "Ah…ah don' know what t' say…" Remy felt sorry for her, it must be terrible to know that you killed someone…he knew the feeling, so he couldn't tell her, mainly thinking about her own safety.

"I'm so _désolé cher_ but least she'll survive." he said, wanting to comfort the girl. She wiped her tears away and regained posture. As much as she wanted to cry over it, she had to remain strong for now.

"'F you can pretend that ya not an' X Man, ya can pretend that ah flirted with ya an' come walk with us fo' a bit, ah need t' know that the X Men are okay." Remy nodded, not knowing if he should give her a flirtatious comment or not. He never liked to see a woman cry, especially one as beautiful as Rogue. Rogue grabbed his trench coat and walked over to Betsy who was flirting with him.

"Okay tomorrow night then." she said. She saw Rogue coming towards her with the man and smiled. She towards the ice cream man and winked. "Till then."

"Ah see you kept ya self busy." said Rogue smiling. Betsy looked the Cajun up and down and grinned.

"And I could say the same for you." Remy grinned and the British girl. She was hot, her hair was a little messy, but it gave her a punk look which suited her. Especially with the purple stripes going through her hair. "So who's this guy?" Rogue smiled.

"This is a Cajun in the flesh." joked Rogue. Remy stepped forward and took Betsy's hand in his and kissed her knuckle.

"Remy LeBeau at ya service _chéri_." Betsy smiled and laughed.

"How cute, he's gotta chat up line and a little action to go with it." she said.

"Lame, ah know." Rogue said. Remy smiled and put his arm round Rogue. Rogue's eyes opened wide and she growled.

"Aw, ya love Remy really." Remy smiled and put his arm round Rogue. Rogue's eyes opened wide and she growled.

"Take it off or ah'll beak it off." she said. Remy smiled and took his arm off of her. Betsy rolled her eyes.

"Now Rogue, didn't we talk about you being hostile towards people?" said Betsy.

"Ah no ah no." she said smiling. "Ah think we better b' off Betts." Betsy pulled a puppy dog face.

"Aww, but I was having fun." she said. Rogue pulled a face which scared Betsy a little. "Hey, don't pull that 'you better do what I say or you'll die a slow death' face at me!" Rogue rolled her eyes. "Fine, but you have so gotta see this cutey again." she said. Remy winked at Betsy.

"Do ah have too?" asked Rogue joking. "Ah don' need a date with a swamp rat."

"Pet names now huh _cher_, didn' know we were dat far into our relationship." he said getting closer to her. Rogue put her hand on his chest, pushing him back.

"'F you define _our _relationship as the snake charmer who's gonna constantly infuriate the Southern gal, then yeah, we're that far into our relationship…'f ya can call it that. And as far as pet names, you wish."

"Ouch." said Betsy.

"Don' worry _précieux_, Remy likes a little spirit in his _femmes_." he said grinning to Betsy about Rogue. Rogue laughed.

"Excuse me, _your_ woman? In ya disturbin' little dreams." she said. He went close up to her and whispered into her ear suductivly.

"Ya always in _mon_ dreams _cher_." Rogue growled again and pushed him away.

"Ah'll sue you 'f ya ever dream about me." she said. It was strange to Rogue, she had only known him for a few days, and she felt like she had known him for months, most likely because she had absorbed him, but Remy felt the same too. Betsy however thought it a little odd that the two were like this when they had _just_ met, but she didn't really care, as long as he was hot, she was okay with it. Besides, it made Rogue forget about her powers, and Betsy could get closer to her, making Rogue join the Brotherhood and their plans.

"Okay, enough!" said Betsy. "As much as I love watching love develop in it's strange and wondrous ways," Rogue scoffed, "we_ do_ have to go, but call me on this number, and we can arrange what time to meet you tomorrow." Betsy handed him a piece of paper with her number on it.

"Tomorrow?" asked Rogue. "There aint gonna b' a tomorrow!" Remy smiled.

"O' course Remy will," he said winking at Rogue.

"No way am ah goin' out with him!" shouted Rogue candidly. '_Ah had his personality fo' a few hours an' tht was bad enough!' _

"Sorry, but you don't have a say in this luv." Rogue's mouth went wide open.

"Ah can' believe you are runnin' mah life fo' me!" she shouted.

"Get used to it…hey, before we go, how about you give him a good bye kiss?" Betsy suggested grinning.

"No way am ah given that Cajun a kiss!" Rogue protested folding her arms.

"Aw, ya wound Remy _cher_." he said as he put his hand on his heart.

"Whatever swamp rat." said Rogue as she was about to walk away. He grabbed her wrist and turned her into his arms and smiled. "What the hell d'ya think ya doin'!"

"Dis." he said. She knew he was going to kiss her; she quickly brought out her power so she wouldn't hurt him, as he pressed his lips against hers. She didn't know why, but she let him kiss her…she didn't stop it. She felt his tongue slide into her mouth as it tangled with her own. He tasted so nice, so refreshing. She almost moaned as the pressure tensed up and he deepened the kiss. She realised what she was doing and pushed him away before it got any deeper. She wiped her lips in repugnance, though she did enjoy it. He smiled and took her hand again, kissing it. "_Vous voir demain mon beau chéri_." then he walked away.

She understood a little of what he said since she knew a little French but she didn't totally understand. Betsy stood beside a astounded Rogue and smiled.

"He go tya there didn't he?" she asked. She groaned and grabbed Betsy.

"Come on ya little conspirator." she said as she dragged her away.

**Xavier's Mansion**

Jean and Logan were in the med bay, Jean checking Ororo's vital signs, while Logan was sat on the bed next to her, watching Jean work. All he wanted to do was grab her and kiss her all over, take her in his arms and tell her hoe he felt, but he knew she would never go that far, not as long as she was with Scott.

"Well…she has lost a lot of blood, and she's damaged her temporal lobe and broke a few bones, including her back." explained Jean. She slammed the clip board she was holding onto the side in anger. Logan was a little shocked as he had never seen her use any act of aggression before. "I just can't help but feel like this is my fault!"

"Jean, you couldn't have done any thing else. It wasn't your fault…" Logan said trying to comfort her. Jean groaned, she knew he was trying to comfort her, but that wasn't something Logan was good at, that was Scott's job.

"But it is, if I used a little bit more power I could have reached her before the house came tumbling onto us!" she shouted. "Just a little bit more power and she would be in top condition!"

"Jeany…if you did that you would have injured ya self, and then you wouldn't have able t' save the Professor." Jean shook her head, not wanting to accept that as the truth, though he was right. It was way too much power for her, and if she had used to much she would have passed out.

"No Logan…I don't care what you say, I could have done something…and it's my entire fault she's like this. I mean, she may not wake up from this coma!" she said. Logan stood up and grabbed her arms and put them beside her, looking deep into her eyes.

"She will, I promise you that. There's some way we can help her, and we gonna find it." he said. "She's so strong Jeany, just like you. She can and_ will _recover from this." Jean looked into his cold eyes, she felt reassured which was funny since she never though Logan could do that. She thought he was all about the heat and passion, but he really did care about her…she cold feel it. She lent in to kiss him when she heard the heart beat monitor stop, making the dreaded noise of a flat note. Jean's eyes went wide and she pushed Logan back to turn to Ororo's heart monitor, seeing that it had one flat line.

She gasped and went over to her. "Oh my god." she said.

**Cliffhanger! rahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! okay im going to take my pills now lol. So how did you all like it? I know it's mean to put it on a cliffhanger, but I couldn't help it, I love it! **

**How about the Romy? Is that good enough for you? Lol, I loved writing it. I thought it's time we put a little bit of lightness onto it, just while Rogue has control otherwise there'd never be time for the two to get to know each other.**

**So please once again 5 or more review and I will update, but just because 5 people have reviewed doesn't mean you can't review. In fact, I'll make it longer if more of you review. Yeah! **

**Anyway…next chapter – We see what happens to dear old Storm, Jean and Scott spend some time together, while Logan searches for Rogue, Kitty and Bobby make small talk, meanwhile Rogue, Betsy, her new toy boy, and Remy go out for some nightlife. Will Rogue ever give in to his charms? REVIEW XXX **


	12. The Swamp Rat 'N' The Southern Belle

**Also I'm going on holiday again…I know I know…but not for another two weeks so there's plenty of chapters to come!**

**Thanks for reviewing Gynx8, LEDIABLEBLANCTHE2ND, Naemis, QueenApailana, lovestoread, Descena, gobsmacked, xmenrule2k6, Longatuide** **it's much appreciated! I loved all your reviews so much!**

**This chapter has got a lot of Romy in it and minor Jott. There's also a little of Kiotr and Bobby/Kitty. **

**The Darkness Within**

**A Player, The swamp rat and the Southern belle**

**Previously **

_**Magneto's Base**_

"_She's still rejecting us." Betsy said._

"_Well that's what you're job is for, to woo her over and befriend her." said Magento._

"_So we're using her…and I'm just the bait."_

"_You have a grand job Betsy; do not be afraid of her power."_

"_Oh, I'm not afraid, just curious. And of course I pity her, having all that power and not being able to control it must drive anyone nuts." said Betsy. _

"_Men will do anything for power dear Betsy, and now we have it, we do not want to abuse this gift."_

"_No, but she has the name Rogue for a reason. You may have your power Magneto, but just don't let it go rogue on ya." she said_

…

"_Well, as long as metal man doesn't know, I could take you out for a walk in Central Park…it wouldn't hurt, plus your powers aren't going crazy are they?" Betsy offered. _

"_Ah don' know…" said Rogue. "Ah could hurt someone…"_

"_Oh come on, I'll make sure you won't." _

_**Xavier's Mansion**_

"…_Wait…kiss of death? Kiss of death?" Bobby asked. "You kissed my girlfriend?" _

"_Oh come on, ya amie's back, she's gone all crazy an' you're angry, an' since Remy got a kiss from ya femme ya can take ya anger out on Remy." Remy explained. "Plus de fact dat you know you gotta hot amie an' she can slip away from you at anytime."_

_Bobby hit him straight round the face, watching the Cajun with pride as he fell to the ground._

_**Med Bay**_

"_I'm just glad you all survived, you could have died Jean, and I would have never been able to say goodbye to you."_

"_How did you think I felt when I saw you laying on the floor unconscious?" she asked. "I thought Rogue had killed you!"_

"_But she didn't, and we're out of harm's way…for now at least. But…like you said, we need to focus on getting the Professor and Storm better again." Jean smiled and kissed her boyfriend. "I love you Jean." _

_**Xavier Lake**_

"_Logan…I've met two people I care about, more than you'll know. And as much as I'd like to carry on kissing you, I made a commitment to Scott. I was with him first Logan, and I can't imagine what I'd do without him." she explained. "But then I keep thinking about you. It's so complicated, I don't wanna cheat on Scott, but I technically already have, and I'm just so confused."_

"_Well it doesn't have to be confusing Jeany, its so simple." he said. _

**Central Park**

"_Are the X Men okay?" asked Rogue._

"_Jeany an' Wolfy are alright, a little shook up but der bon. De Professor an' Scott are unconscious as far as Remy knows, but dey will survive…an' Stormy…well…" he could see Rogue's face was anxious to know, but he couldn't break her heart, she looked too happy. "Stormy's wounded but she'll survive." **he lied**. "Jeany tol' us that she lost a lot of blood, but she okay. Her legs are broken."_

…

"_Fine, but you have so gotta see this cutey again." Betsy said._

"_Do ah have too?" asked Rogue joking. "Ah don' need a date with a swamp rat."_

"_As much as I love watching love develop in it's strange and wondrous ways," Rogue scoffed, "we do have to go, but call me on this number, and we can arrange what time to meet you tomorrow." _

"_Tomorrow?" asked Rogue. "There aint gonna b' a tomorrow!" Remy smiled._

"_O' course Remy will," he said winking at Rogue._

"_Before we go, how about you give him a good bye kiss?" Betsy suggested grinning._

"_No way am ah given that Cajun a kiss!" Rogue protested folding her arms._

"_Aw, ya wound Remy cher." he said as he put his hand on his heart._

"_Whatever swamp rat." said Rogue as she was about to walk away. He grabbed her wrist and turned her into his arms and smiled. "What the hell d'ya think ya doin'!"_

"_Dis." he said. She knew he was going to kiss her; She didn't know why, but she let him kiss her…she didn't stop it. She felt his tongue slide into her mouth as it tangled with her own. He tasted so nice, so refreshing. She almost moaned as the pressure tensed up and he deepened the kiss. _

_**Xavier's Mansion**_

"_Well…Ororo has lost a lot of blood, and she's damaged her temporal lobe and broke a few bones, including her back." explained Jean. Jean's eyes went wide and she pushed Logan back to turn to Ororo's heart monitor, seeing that it had one flat line._

_She gasped and went over to her. "Oh my god." she said._

**Xavier's Mansion**

"Logan pass me the-." suddenly the heart monitor began beeping again. Jean looked at it strangely.

"Is she dead?" he asked. She shook her head.

"No…I mean yes but her heart started back up again…she's fighting." Jean said. Logan put his arm around her.

"I told you." he said. Jean put her hand on her forehead.

"I can't believe that just happened…do you realise that we could have lost Ororo?" she asked, not being able to believe it. It happened so fast and then went back to normal in a flash. She didn't even care that she was in the arms of her admirer.

"Shh…" he said as he stroked her fiery hair. "It's alright; I promised you it would be. She's fighting like you said, the weather witch has plenty of strength." Jean sighed, she wanted some comfort, and she just didn't consider who she was getting it form.

**Magneto's Base**

Rogue was stomping around the room heatedly, she had almost forgotten what she had done and hat she has become thanks to Betsy. But she was stomping around because she didn't want to have a date with Remy LeBeau. She knew what he was like with women from his memories inside her head, and she knew she could very well do something with him if her dark side got the better of her.

Sure, he was good looking, and charming, but she didn't fall for that. She saw through all that, especially with his memories in her head. Rogue felt like she knew him, and wasn't going to let his womanising ways get in the way of her fun tonight. She only wished Betsy didn't have to ask him to come. She just prayed Wolverine was doing a midnight danger room session.

The door suddenly beeped, making Rogue turn around, and the British girl came into the room with about 6 pairs of different clothes. Rogue looked at her confused.

"What are you doing?" she asked. Betsy laughed and put the clothes on the bed. She looked at them proudly and turned to Rogue with a big smile on her face.

"Well you can't go out in that." said Betsy, pointing to her ripped jeans and a black sweater. "And I know you haven't got any clothes…well only at the Xavier Mansion, but you can't go there…"

"So what, ya lending me ya clothes?" Rogue asked. Betsy nodded and picked up a red dress which looked very small. Rogue looked at it as though she'd never seen anything like it. "What the hell is that?"

"This is my favourite dress…well it was 'coz I got a better one. But it brought me loads of good luck with the men." said Betsy happily, ecstatic that she was showing off her clothes.

"No wonder, have ya seen how low cut it is? Any man would wan' a piece o' that!" shouted Rogue. Betsy rolled her eyes, putting the dress into Rogue's face, trying to convince her to wear it. But there was no way Rogue was going to wear that.

"Oh come, ya wanna look nice for Remy." said Betsy. Rogue shook her head and pushed the dress out of her face. She put her hands on her hips and stared at Betsy.

"Number one, ah don' wanna look nice fo' that swamp rat. Number two, ah never wanted t' go on a date with him, you set me up. An' number three, that aint lookin' nice fo' the Cajun, that's jus' lookin' slutty." explained Rogue. Betsy grinned.

"Meow." she said as she put the dress on her bed. Rogue rolled her eyes and folded her arms. She didn't want to see any of the things Betsy had. "Okay what about this?" Betsy held up a long…very long pink dress which was strapless. "Ya can't tell me this wouldn't look good on ya?"

"That dress has got 'red carpet' all over it. Besides, ah hate pink, it's too girly." Rogue protested. "What's with all the dressed any way, we're goin' t' a pub, not a fancy restaurant."

"I know, I know, but I just wanted to see my babies (talking about the dresses) be worn by someone else." Betsy said. Rogue scoffed. "Alright, how about this black vest top, and this polka dot mini skirt?" Rogue examined it…she had to admit, it did look nice. She nodded and sighed.

"Fine, but ah need some tights, an' a different top t cover up mah skin." said Rogue.

"I thought you could control that power now?"

"Yeah, but ah have t' bring out the dark energy t' do that, an' it takes up a lot o' energy." replied Rogue. Betsy nodded.

"I've got a similar top with long sleeves, but the shoulders are bare." Rogue nodded and Betsy smiled, walking out of the room. As she closed it, she nearly jumped out of her skin to see Pyro and Magneto there.

"You could give a girl a little bit of warning." she moaned. "What is it?"

"I do not know if this is a good idea." Magneto said. "If her powers go out of control, she may go back to the X Men."

"No she won't go out of control; her powers are fine at the moment. Besides, she's not stressed so she probably will forget about everything that has happened for tonight."

"But what if she does get stressed an' then you gotta calm her down?" asked Pyro. "Ya not as strong as 'er." Betsy nodded in agreement.

"I know, but if she goes out of control, she goes out of control. But she'll come back with us, she was the one who followed Magneto into the helicopter in Mississippi, so nothings changed." pointed out Betsy. "Now if you don't mind, I have to go and get ready."

Magneto watched her walk off and stared inside the window at Rogue who was sat on the bed looking at the skirt she had chosen.

"D'ya think she's right?" asked Pyro.

"I'm not sure, her dark side did want to be part of the Brotherhood…" said Magneto.

"Should oi follow them?" he asked. Magneto shook his head.

"Betsy can handle this."

**Xavier Mansion**

Jean and Scott walked hand in hand as they walked along Xavier Lake. The moon was placed perfectly over the lake with it's reflection in the water. The moonlight shone on the two lovers as they talked and laughed as they reminisced about the past.

"Oh yeah, and remember that time when you nearly blasted Duncan when you found out he had asked me out." laughed Jean. Scott looked down embarrassed and laughed.

"I can't believe I did that. I couldn't stand the thought of you and that loser!" said Scott. "Hey, it wasn't as bad as when you found out about me and Madeline." Now it was Jean's turn to get embarrassed.

"Don't even mention that." she joked. "It's not like me to do something as stupid as that."

"But you still did it." he said laughing. She rolled her eyes and pushed him a little.

"Shut up." she laughed. "I liked making you jealous, but I didn't like being played at my own game. I just wanted to send her into space with my powers when I saw you kiss her." Scott laughed.

"This is nice." he said as he looked to Jean. She stopped walking and smiled.

"What is?" she asked, needing to know, wanting to hear.

"This. Me. You. It just…fits ya know?" he said. She smiled purely at him and nodded as she brought him closer, their lips inches apart. She closed her eyes while still smiling.

"Yeah I know it does." she kissed him gently on the lips and pulled away. "It was always supposed too." He smiled back at her, his arms round her waist.

"You think it's meant to be?" he asked.

"Don't you?" He laughed and nodded.

"Yeah, I think we were always supposed to fall in love, ever since we were born." he told her truthfully. She blushed a bit as she felt butterflies in her stomach. She put her arms around her neck.

"Everything we went through, ever fight, every second, every breath, would lead to this moment, right here." she said. He smiled. "And even though we had the bad times, I'm glad they happened, otherwise, I wouldn't be here with you…and the pain…it was worth it." he put a bit of hair behind her ears and kissed her lightly on her lips.

"Jean…I…I…" he sighed and laughed, he didn't know what to say. "I think you're amazing, you're just…I can't even describe the words of how incredible you are." She blushed at his words and laughed.

"You're just saying that." she said. He shook his head.

"No, you know my words are truthful, I'd never lie to you." She looked at him dreamily.

"Oh Scott, you make me so happy…" she said. '_Your wonderful and I'd never want to hurt you…I have everything with you, love, trust, everything. Yet, my mind keeps going back to Logan. Logan…What do I see in him anyway. You're my whole world Scott, and yet I've fallen for another man, but my love for you is till strong.' _she thought as she embraced him.

Scott sighed and pulled her away. "Like you said, we've been heading to this moment our whole lives, nothing can get in the way of us now though. 'Coz I love you Jean, forever. I never want to love anyone else except you." Jean smiled again, she couldn't even describe the feeling she had. The cold night hit her and she felt chilly.

"I think we better go back in, we don't want to get a cold." she said. He nodded and she grabbed his hand. He looked a little defiant.

"Jean?" he asked. Jean turned around and looked to him.

"Yes?" she asked. Her eyes went wide as she saw what he was doing. She couldn't believe it, this was some kind of mistake, or a dream. _'Please let it be a dream, please let it be a dream.' _she begged.

Scott was down on one knee, smiling as he took her hand. "I love you more that you'll ever know. We have a bond that no one else has. You know me, and I know you. We have our disagreement, but I can't imagine anyone else I'd rather spend the rest of my life with. After the incident with Storm today, it just made me think. I could loose you at any time without telling you how much I loved you." he explained. He laughed. "I…I know I haven't got a ring…I wasn't planning to propose, but I just thought that, why wait? Four years is a long time, and I've known you al your life…so what I'm trying to say is…Jean Grey…will you marry me?"

Jean looked at him, her heart going out to him. But she didn't know what to say. She couldn't marry him, could she? She loved him as much as he loved her, but she also wanted Logan. She didn't want to be Scott's wife and fancy Logan at the same time. She wanted to be good to Scott, even though she hadn't been the past couple of weeks. Being someone's wife was completely different to being a girlfriend. Could she say no to the man she loved? Or could she say yes, but still want Logan…?

**Seven Sins Nightclub **

Remy was waiting outside the seven sins club, waiting for Betsy, who had called him to tell him where to go, and Rogue. The seven sins night club sounded like a dirty strip joint, but it was actually a really great place to go to do some dancing or just hang out. Of course, you had to dress up otherwise you wouldn't really fir the dress code.

Remy took a puff of his cigarette as he leaned against the wall. He had on a pair of Armani dark grey slacks with tiny pin stripes on them. The pants fit snugly around his ass and thighs, but flared out just the tiniest bit around his lowers legs, giving them a type of boot cut look. Only a very brave and secure man could pull off those pants…both of which Remy happened to be. His shirt was a charcoal colour that wouldn't necessarily be considered tight, but it snuggled his body nicely. The sleeves were short; allowing his beautiful biceps to be shown for everyone's viewing pleasure. His shirt was un-tucked with the top three buttons undone, giving him a whole I-don't-give-a-damn-look. Around each wrist he wore a thick black leather band as a silver chain was clasped around his neck, his guild insignia on an emblem hanging from it. His hair was pulled into a small ponytail, but a few strands found their way out, falling over his eyes.

He had to admit, he was looking forward to tonight. He couldn't wait to see Rogue, even though he knew she wasn't interested. But Remy knew better, at least he thought he did. Remy thought she was just playing hard to get, but boy was he wrong. He hadn't told anyone where he was going, he just told Kitty he was going out for fresh air. Remy didn't want anyone to know about Rogue since she didn't want to come back yet. It sounded weird, even to him, but he wanted to spend time with her while she was normal, with nothing bothering her. He wasn't going to tell her about Storm nearly dying, she didn't need that, not now anyway.

"'F ya wan' lung cancer, ah suggest ya keep smokin' that thang, otherwise, quit." a Southern tone said. Remy grinned, not having to look up to see who it was. As he did, he saw this beautiful woman before him, even more beautiful than before. She looked like a sexy angel. Rogue wore a black top with sleeves down to her hands, including black gloves, but the top revealed her cleavage and her shoulders. She also wore a black frizzy polka dot skirt with black tights on and high heels. Her hair was down, but he had curled it, including her two white stripes that curled down each side of her face. His mouth was wide open, and he grinned.

"Didn' know ya cared, _chéri_." he said. She rolled her eyes and walked up to him, putting her hand on her hip. He was literally drooling by this point.

"Ah don'." she said firmly. "Ah'd never care 'bout a swamp rat like you so shut ya mouth, an' ah mean literally." Remy realised what he was doing and did so immediately, then he smiled.

"So, where's ya _ami mignon_?" he asked. Rogue sighed.

"Unfortunately fo' me she said she'd be right behind me while she waits fo' 'er date." said Rogue sadly. "Which means ah gotta stay with you until she shows up." Remy grinned and put his arm out for her to link with him.

"Remy likes de sound o' dat. Shall we?" he asked. Rogue put her hand on her forehead and sighed. Why was he trying to be such a gentleman, while he was obviously wasn't?

"Ah guess ah haven' got a choice have ah?" she asked as she linked with him. The two walked past the bouncer, Remy smiling proudly at him and entered the club.

The two walked past the dancing people and saw a free table beside the dance floor. The two Southerners sat on the stools next to each other. Remy couldn't help but stare at her as she watched people dance. She was elegant, so delicate like a flower.

"Ya look _belle chere_." he said in her ear. She blushed a little but turned her head to the side so he couldn't see, but he knew she was. She wasn't expecting him to say that at all. When the funny feeling had gone, she turned back to him.

"So Cajun, how are the X Men?" she asked, curiously.

"Jus' _amande_." he lied. Rogue smiled, glad that they were okay, though they weren't. "Wolvie on de o'ter side is goin' outta his head." Rogue looked a little concerned but smiled.

"Ah thought he would…" she laughed.

"Yeah, funny fo' you, torture fo' us. Us X Men gotta put up wit' harder Danger room work outs. He's takin' his anger out on us." he said. Rogue laughed again.

"Well at least you tol' 'im that it's mah decision." she said. His face went a little silent. Rogue noticed and folded her arms, looking at him firmly. "You did tell them ah talked t' ya, right?" he didn't answer her, not really knowing what to say. He didn't want to say no because then he'd have to tell her it was only because he wanted to see her again, and he knew if he said yes, she'd see right through him. "You didn't tell them!" she shouted. She was about to jump off her stool when Remy grabbed her arm.

"Wait _chere_ please…" he begged. She sat back down and looked at him angrily. "I didn't tell them 'coz I thought dat maybe you didn' wan' de stress, how was I supposed t' know you didn't wan' anyone knowing?" Rogue looked at him for a moment and sighed.

"Well least ah know ya not lying, ah can tell when ya lying." she said. He looked at her questionably, she didn't know him, so how could she tell? She didn't have to read his mind to know he was confused. "When ah absorbed you, ah got your personality an' ya little habits, ah also know that when you're being sincere, you say 'I' instead o' 'Remy'." He smiled.

"Good information t' know river rat, better keep dat our little secret though, _non_?" he said. Rogue grinned and shook her head.

"Whatever, an' don' call me that, ah'm not the rat here it's you." she said as she looked onto the dance floor.

"Ya wanna dance?" he asked. She turned her head back round to him and snorted.

"An' what makes ya think ah wanna dance with you?" she asked. He grinned.

"Remy noticed ya lookin' at dat dance floor a couple o' times now." he said. "So he's guessing ya wanna dance."

"An' ya can tell Remy that the reason why ah keep lookin' over t' the dance floor is 'coz there aint anythang else good t' look at." she said harshly.

"_Touché_." he said as he put his hands up in defence. Rogue kept looking everywhere.

"Where's Betsy, she said she's be right behind me…" Rogue said tapping her foor up against the stool's foot place. Remy laughed, she turned to him. "Ya find mah impatience funny?" He shook his head.

"_Non, _but Remy jus' figured out ya plan." he said. Rogue looked even more confused.

"Plan?" she asked.

"Oh come on _chere_, it's a bit obvious. Remy knows dat you set dis whole 'ting up."

"What thang?"

"You said Betsy was coming, but she aint really, 'coz you want some alone time wit' dis Cajun." he explained as he put his hand on her covered legs. Rogue looked down to her leg and back up at him, smiling innocently at him.

She then grabbed his hand, twisted it making him shout in pain and threw him off his stool. He landed on the floor and took a minute to take it all in, he looked at her a little stunned. She stayed on her chair, just looking at him.

"Touch me again Cajun, an' ah'll hurt more then that." she warned. He got up and sa ton the stool, still stunned.

"If dis is you, I defiantly don' wanna meet ya dark side." Rogue rolled her eyes and punched him on the arm. "Hey, what was dat fo'!"

"Don' joke about that, it's not funny when ah'm killin' people, an' it aint funny now." she said. He felt a little bad, though, she shouldn't have pushed him.

"_Désolé chere_, but ya can' jus' push Remy around like dat." he said.

"An' you shouldn' b' harassing me, but ya still did." she said. He sighed.

"Remy don' wanna row wit' you, he came 'ere fo' some fun." She sighed also.

"Me too…ah can' believe ah'm gonna say this, but…wanna dance?" she asked. Remy's face lit up and immediately jumped off the stool over to her. He held out his hand for her to take. She laughed and rolled her hands as she put her gloved ones in his.

Betsy watched from a distance as the two got up to dance. She was sat at the bar with a Bacardi. Next to her was a babbling blond man, who was annoying her a little. She turned to him and gave him a dead eye. He was obviously drunk.

"Hey, we all have problems luv, but ya problems are ya own." she said. She didn't realise how cute he was until she turned around. He had cute little dimples and a small little face. "I'm sorry, what I meant to say is hi I'm Betsy, and my ears are all open."

He laughed weirdly at her as he was drunk. He wore a large coat which covered his broad back and lifted up his pint of beer.

"Nice to meet you Betzeee Britain." he mumbled. Betsy rolled her eyes and moved to the stool next to him.

"So what's a cutey like you doing totally drunk out of his head?" she asked.

"My dad…" the man moaned. "We're not verrrrry…happy families right now…." Betsy grinned.

"I know what you mean…how come you're not?"

"Let's just say he hates me for what I am…but he doesn't get the fact that what I am…izzzn't whooooooooooo I am." he said. Betsy grinned and got close to his ear, whispering.

"You're a mutant aren't you." she said. He nodded nad laughed uncontrollably.

"Yes! I am! You must be a mmmmind reader of something." She laughed.

"Actually, I am." He looked at her stunned and then began to laugh again.

"Oh yeah, what number am I thinking of?" he asked. She looked at him steadily and then broke off her powers.

"You've got to think of a number luv, otherwise I can't tell you." she said. He started to think of a number and she read his mind. "Two thousand five hundred and fifty three." He kept laughing.

"Vatsssssssss soooo cool. What else can ya doooo?" Betsy looked to an empty beer glass next to him. She concentrated on it and it suddenly fell to pieces. He gasped and looked to her. "Wow, that's amazing." She grinned. "What's ya name again." then she frowned. She stuck out her hand.

"Betsy and you?"

"Warren, Warren Worthington."

The sway of her hips, the swing of her arms, the way her ample breast bounced up and down in rhythm with the music from the club made Remy believe that there was indeed a heaven on earth. She was a dream. He really did not believe that he had ever seen her look more lovely than she did that evening.

A part of him, his egotistical side of course, partly believed that she had prettied herself up for him. She was elegant yet with still slightly funky, a trait he admired very much. Even though she had to keep all her body covered due to her mutation, though he knew she could briefly control it, she definitely knew how to dress.

As she continued to dance along side him, Remy happily took in her appearance for the second time that night. He shook his head a bit and adjusted himself to hide his excitement. He also thought it might be time to have a few drinks, but right no he was with Rogue, and he enjoyed her, he enjoyed her very much. She wasn't only attractive, but her personality was to die for. She was the perfect woman, the perfect vision. She was truly the most beautiful woman he had ever seen in his entire life, and he almost felt honoured to be dancing with her.

He continued his observation of her as she ran her arms up her body slowly, completely lost in the music. Her hair was also what he liked about her. It was wild and unmanageable to maintain, but that's what is liked so much about it…the wildness. It was as if he knew deep inside that Rogue had the capability to be just as wild as her hair if she would just let go of her inhibitions just a bit. He could tell with her defensiveness that she wouldn't let herself go wild and loose. And obviously by her powers, he knew she probably wouldn't go out a lot. Her dancing the way she was was also a clue. It was obvious she hadn't danced for a long time, not because she was dancing badly, she was dancing luminously, but because she had so much energy tucked away, and she was finally let it burst free. She had threatened on occasion to cut her hair off but never actually went threw with it.

Rogue for her part had felt Remy's eyes on her the entire time and, though she hated to admit it, she adored it. There were plenty of beautiful and sexy woman at the club that night, however, his eyes seemed to be only for her. He made her feel womanly, soft, feminine and sexy…something she felt would be impossibility for her to feel as the Untouchable. She felt like she knew him, she felt like she knew him all her life from his memories. She saw the women he had been with, and they were all beautiful, yet he was with her. She could tell he was a nice guy by his memories, but he was too much of a charmer. God but he was too good looking for his own good. _'Ya gotta stop thinkn' that way girl!'_ she told herself. The fact was, she didn't know him, maybe from the memories, but not by effort. And now she couldn't help but think how good looking he was, and how she was proud that he was interested in her and not the other girls. Rogue didn't want to think that way, but she couldn't help it, and she didn't want to care right now. She was here to have fun, she never normally did this. Who cared if she thought he was gorgeous, it didn't mean anything. She was having fun, and nothing would get in the way of that.

She knew his eyes were on her.

The eyes that she loved so much.

The eyes that haunted her dreams ever since she met him.

The eyes…

The eyes…

The eyes that had no sunglasses covering them unlike the other day.

'_He looks better that way anyway_.' she thought.

He was blatantly exposing himself as a mutant; she didn't know why he was. If someone found out, they might kick them out. But if they did, they did. They could just go somewhere else. His eyes were lovely, why should he hide them? Why should any of them hide themselves for being mutants? Rogue didn't know why people could have fun, and mutants couldn't. Mutants should be proud to be who they are. She stopped. She knew her dark side was getting hold of her; she needed to stop thinking about that and keep control of herself, though she could hardly do that while dancing the way she was. But this was her, not her dark side, and she was happy at this time, just like Betsy said she would be.

Tonight was about enjoying herself, and she was going to make _sure _that her old Southern ways of flirting and teasing, was going to come into action.

It was time for fun and games. Just as Remy was about to reach her…an arms length away, she quickly backed away into the crowd, giving him a sultry smile all the while. He moved towards her again, his eyebrow quirked at her action, and again just as he was about to reach for her she moved, a small crowd blocking her from him. He noticed the mischievous smile that played on her wonderful lips and the playful wink she gave him. 'Little _chienne_ wants to play, _Hahn?' _A slow sexy grin spread across his face as he began to chase after her through the sea of bodies. Every time he would get close to her, she would side step him and dive into the crowd. Close, yet so far. He knew she was enjoying his attention…his eyes only for her. He knew that she felt a little powerful having him chase after her, not that he was complaining and even though technically she was more powerful than him. He was getting quite turned by their little game. The way she slowly swayed to the deep base of the music. The way she looked at him from underneath droopy eyelids, beckoning him; the black of her thick eyeliner accentuating the deep emerald colour of the eyes he loved so much. The way she was biting on her lower lip, making him wish that it were he whom was doing the biting.

'_Enough o dis, she wan' to play…we play._' he thought.

With that thought, he disappeared into the crowd.

One second he was there, the next he wasn't. '_Wha_?' Rogue lost sight of him. Maybe she teased him too much, it wasn't normally like her to do this, maybe she didn't make it clear enough she was teasing and he thought she was running away? Maybe she just wasn't good at this sort of thing, even though she was like this, she had never really _let_ anyone chase her before. Maybe she did it all wrong.

But Remy knew what she was doing, and he enjoyed the chase. The look in his eyes clearly indicated that he was enjoying himself.

And she knew she was, a little too much. This wasn't a new side to her, she was a flirt, but she never showed it because there was no point. She didn't know that just having the Cajun slowly chase her through the crowd could affect her so, but all these thoughts and memories in her head, yet it did. But where was he now? Maybe she was going too fast. Maybe he lost sight of her. Maybe…

Two strong arms wrapped themselves around her waist from behind.

Maybe he was right behind her.

"_Bonjour mon femme." _Remy whispered into her ear, causing her to close her eyes slightly and shudder against him. At her reaction, she heard him chuckle softly behind her, but not one to let someone else have the upper hand…especially in her intoxicated state, Rogue slid her arms up and around Gambit's neck, allowing him a great view of her cleavage as she rested her head against his chest. Going with the beat of the music, she began to slowly roll her ass against his groin firmly, giggling at the hardness that had formed there.

"Is that for me Cajun?" Clearly speaking about the bulge in his pants. Rogue nearly bushed at her own comment, she hadn't heard herself talk like that forever, but she knew the Cajun would like it. He liked the quick witted remarks. Remy was somewhat surprised and taken aback by her words, not to mention her actions. It was usually he who would make the sexual comments and innuendos, no girl had really been like that. They just giggled, they never challenged his words. But he had to remember the rumours of the mansion, and what happened outside. He knew she was a little flirt inside.

Planting two firm hands on her hips to stop her movement, he tried to stifle his groan. "_Salir fille!" _Seeing how his reaction caused another giggle to escape her… at his expense of course, he decided then and there to give the little Southern Belle a taste of her own medicine. After all, she had to be taught a lesson. She needed to see exactly whom she was dealing with, since she _thought_ she did from his memories, but she didn't have a real experience of what he could do. If she wished to play with the big boys then so be it. Play they shall. Grasping her hips and pulling her roughly against him, he began to grind himself against her ass, causing her to feel a whole lot more of him than she had before. At her gasp…which he so enjoyed to hear, he whispered softly in her ear, "It yours _chere, _if ya wan' it." His hands moved to her thighs as she began to move against him. "You wan' it _belle?"_ Her blush did not escape his notice. It seemed to spread all over her in the matter of seconds. Beginning on her cute cheeks, down her slender neck and soft shoulders, to finally come to an end over her delicious white mounds. "_Dieu,"_ he began, completely in awe of her beauty, "You look so fine tonight _bébé." _

At his compliment, Rogue turned to face the man who was the first one to make her act like this, as she slid her arms back around his neck. It was as if she knew behaving this way was not what she was supposed to be doing, but having no control over her own body. Was the room spinning also? And when did it get so hot? "Ya don't look too bad yourself Swampy." Staring deep in his eyes, she rubbed herself against him.

He was quite aroused by her behaviour, and he laughed as the continued to dance. He looked into her eyes and started to see her emeralds, the ones he loved so much, turn dull. He was a little worried, knowing her dark side could take over.

"Maybe we should sit down, have a few drinks?" he asked. Rogue stopped dancing for a moment and looked at him a little questionably. She was having a good time, why was he trying to ruin that by sitting down. She had never felt like this way, like a proper woman, and tonight thanks to him, she did. Why did he want to spoil that?

"What, ya gotta problem with me Cajun?" she asked, offended.

Remy ran his hands down her back and over her ass, squeezing it gently as he jokingly said, "_Non! _I been waitin' all day fo' dis. An' t'anks t' you I got more den I bargained fo'. I t'ought ya wo' goin' t' sit around and jus' hate moi, but ya didn' an' ya havin' some fun. _A lot_ o' fun." he said winking.

With a very girly giggle that set the thief's heart and other areas of his body aflame, she turned to him and went right up to his body, his hand still on her ass. "Then less talkin', an' more dancin'." she said.

Loving her cheeky grin he replied with a hearty laugh and another firm squeeze of her ass. "Remy can oblige t' dat _chere_." She was about to dance when she turned back to him.

"Ah thought we went through this swamp rat," she said. "Ya can look, but can' touch." he smiled.

"Technically Remy's already touched. So 'ow 'bout, Remy can look, an' Remy can touch a little, but not too much?" he asked. Rogue grinned.

"Ya got yaself a deal." she said. Then, with a quick suspicious look to the left, then another curious one to the right, taking in all of the people that were dancing around them, she looked back up at the Cajun and snorted. He looked at her curiously.

"Wha?" he asked.

"Not t' sound too much like the ol' Southern law o' the situation on us and the Yankees, but here they are, takin' up the whole dance floor, tryin' t' dance, when they obviously can'." she said. "They don't know a damn thang 'bout dancing, huh Cajun?" A slow mischievous smile spread across his face as he shook his head no in regards to her question as his eyes twinkled in delight. He had a pretty good idea he knew where she was going with this. She slowly slid away from him, running her hands down his chest as she turned around to press her back against him. Looking over her shoulder, she gave him a flirty wink. She wasn't normally like this, but tonight was about being the old her, the one where she didn't have any powers and used to be a flirt with the boys at school. "Wan't' show them damn Yankees why the dancing from the south is so famous?"

He bit his lip then. God how he was going to enjoy this! He placed one hand onto the back of her head as the other rest against her stomach. As he bent her forward he noticed the rolling movement she did with her back and ass. Huskily, he replied, "We show dem why it be called de Dirty South."

Rogue grinned.

Boy was this going to be fun.

**Xavier's Mansion**

Jean entered her bedroom. She was so tense from what had happened with Scott, she didn't know what to do. Her eyes fell onto the room and she noticed all flowers around her. She gasped, not knowing what to say. She saw Scott walk out of their bathroom with a tux on, and a rose in his mouth. Jean put her hand over her mouth.

"Oh my god Scott, you did all this?" she asked.

"Yep." he said as he took the rose out of his mouth. "All for you."

"But…why?" she asked. He walked over to her and took her hands.

"'Coz I love you Jean. And like I said, you're the only woman I ever want to love, or ever _will_ love." Jean's heart was beating like mad, she'd expect it to go silent anytime soon. "And this time, I'm gonna do it properly." he got down on one knee and got a little box out of his tux pocket.

"Oh my god." she said, though she had guessed what would happen.

"Jean, I'm madly in love with you, and I want to spend the rest of my life with you, will you do me the honour of marrying me?"

Jean looked at him unsure. She loved him, more than she could say, but she had something for Logan. Here was Scott the love of her life, and she was comparing him to Logan who she had a simple crush on. She didn't know what to do, what to say. It was all too much for her to bear right now. It seemed she was all happy and everything else around her was going wrong. But in matter of fact, she was going wrong for her too. She had a man she had dreamt her whole life of asking to marry her, and now she was actually struggling on what to say for some wolf man who didn't even stick around for the X Men. Logan wasn't boyfriend material, and Scott was. Scott was _husband_ material.

She smiled at him. "Of course." his eyes widened.

"Yes?" he asked again. She nodded laughing.

"Yes, of course it's yes." she exclaimed. He picked her up immediately ad spun her round. He then put her back down and placed the diamond ring on her finger. She looked at it for a moment and looked back to him. "It's beautiful."

"Yeah, but nothing compared to you." he said as he held her. Jean smiled…and then frowned…

**New York Streets**

After a lot of drinks, dirty dancing, showing some Yankees how to dance, and flirting, the two Southerners one of them being Rogue was quite drink, a sober but drunk on 'hot blond' Warren, were worn out. Rogue and Remy were linked, Remy making sure she was upright, and Betsy had her arms wrapped around the absolutely drunken Warren, who probably had forgotten her name. But just in case, she slipped her phone number into his pocket. Rogue's thoughts were dazed, but she knew what she was doing, at least she thought she did.

He tried not to laugh, really he did. But seeing the untouchable, normally hard core Southern belle fallover from tripping on her own two feet, however, was his breaking point. Normally, espaeically from the rumours of her punishments for annoying, laughing, pitying her and so on, meant you'd face the wrath of the Rogue, he'd not laugh at her, but he knew she was drunk, and he was tipsy, so he didn't really think about it. Even in her drunk state she still had her personality in there. He had tired to help her, really he did, but she kept insisting that she did not need his help, guess she was wrong. Honestly, who wouldn't laugh at the sight of the Famous Southern Belle in an undignified heap, clinging onto a car boot, trying to raise herself up? Of course the murderous look she was shooting him with did give him an excellent reason to sober up real quick, and remind him who he was dealing with.

"Somehtin' funny Cajun?" she asked.

"_Non_ _chere…"_

"Then ya want tah a help a gal out here?"

"But you say you don' wan' my…"

"Shut up an' help unless ya wan' me t' kick yo' ass!" she shouted. Betsy was also laughing at this, not being able to stop. Warren on the other hand was staring at his feet like they were amazing things.

"Of course _belle_." Loving the opportunity to find any excuse to wrap his arms around the normally 'hands off' beautiful Southern woman, Remy took his sweet time helping Rogue up from her tangled form. He could help himself; his hands admired her small waist and flare of her hips as his eyes took in the swell of her breast and the smoothness of her neck. '_Mon Dieu, _she beautiful.'

Rogue noticed Remy admiring her form and the way his hands seemed to linger a bit too long on her, she couldn't help but to blush, but any embarrassment she might have felt at that moment was overshadowed by her boldness. She was too drunk to care if she was blushing. '_Ah, alcohol is a wonderful thing._' As soon as she was up and standing on her own, she wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed her body impossibly close to his. With her mouth now hanging dangerously close to his, she whispered softly to him, "Thank you Remy."

He lost all sane thinking at that moment. She drove him mad with want and lust. And he had only known her for two weeks. He couldn't even understand himself how he liked her so much when he'd only known her for that long. Maybe it was because she was such a challenge, and she played his game. He knew, especially in her drunken state, she'd probably be even flirtier with him, which he had no problem with at all.

While Remy was dealing with Rogue, Betsy was half way down the street, still in distance, but not really looking what the two Southerners were doing. She was trying to walk him down to the main road to get him a taxi, and then go back to Rogue who would have probably said goodbye to Remy by now.

Knowing Betsy couldn't see or hear the two, not even thinking about the consequences, he backed her up harshly against the side of the car as he pressed himself against her. He was thankful that they were not on a main road because he was sure that some people would consider the way they were wrapped around each other borderline indecent. "Rogue," he rasped as he felt himself…his mouth, descend towards hers. Just a mere half an inch and their kiss would've been sealed, with all consequences included. Remy knew Rogue could hold her powers back, but in her drunken state, she might not of been able to, but it was a risk he was willing to take as he stared at those luscious lips he wanted to taste more and more. They tasted like cherries, and he just wanted a bite. He felt her legs wrap around his hips, and her arms around his neck, one playing with his hair. She bit her lips, knowing she was being very dirty. They both reluctantly turned their head in the direction of the sounds. Exiting the entrance of the dance club was none other than a giggling woman accompanied by a smirking man.

Turning back to Rogue, the Cajun looked at her shining emeralds for eyes. With a soft shove; soft in Rogue's case causing him to tumble back a goof few steps, she made her way down the street. Remy watched what she did and walked after her.

"Where we goin' now?" he asked happily. She burst out laughing for some strange reason.

Still staring straight ahead, she answered him in a very monotone voice, "Home."

"Is dat de Brotherhood or Xavier's?" he asked, unsure.

"Oh…good point swamp ratty." he looked at her a little strangely when she said that but knew she was drunk. "Xavier's is mah hooome, but ah'm stayin' with the Brotherhood till ah can have control…so ah'm goin' back t' the brotherhood."

Why? It still early…"

"Isn't it obvious? This night and especially this here 'date' which Betsy cooped up, is officially over."

Looking back to stare straight ahead, Remy decided to voice what he pretty much knew they both were thinking. "You're mad."

Not a good idea.

Now, Remy knew the reasons why she was famous. Rogue was famous around the Xavier Institute for many reasons, the first and main reason was also the most obvious…her powers. She was the Untouchable. The second was her distinguishing features, such as her hair and accent. The hair was the cause too many a skunk jokes and the accent gave her the title of the resident Southern Belle of Xavier's. The third was the scary one, however. Even though Rogue was usually found in a good mood and acted a sweet as they came, if someone had the unfortunate pleasure of angering her…of **really** angering her, they would know why else she was famous for. Rogue's wraith was enough to give the Devil himself nightmares. Most all who lived at Xavier's had experienced either at on time or another the 'Wrath of the Rogue' as it had come to be known. Remy hadn't really come across it yet, but was intending not to. Judging from her body language, the Cajun would have to guess that by the end of his 'date' with Rogue, he would be gaining a couple of more scars to add to his collection.

"Mad? MAD? Mad ain't the word ya no good White Trash Swamp Snake!" Rogue shouted, he southern accent doubled by both the alcohol and her anger. "Ya try t' dance freaky dirty style with me, ya tried t' kiss me, which ya did…an' ya were laughing at me when ah fell over! Don't' even sit there and try to deny it either cause you know ya did! Just cause Ah'm a little drunk right now don't mean ah'm stupid, ya obviously tryin' t' charm me, ya have all night! What the hell is wrong with ya?" Remy looked at her sternly.

"Hey, you were de one who danced wit' Remy like dat. Sure Remy could have done a few dirty moves, but you could have said _non_, but you were de one who started in de first place, so o' course Remy gonna dance wit' you like dat!" Remy pointed out. "_Qui,_ Remy tried t' kiss you, but only 'coz I t'ink ya so damn gorgeous! An' Remy laughed at you, which I feel bad 'bout, an' I'm _desole chere_."

Seeing the honesty on his face, Rogue too sighed as she nodded her head. Feeling a slight wave of relief run through him, since he did _not_ want to bring out her dark side and be turned into dust, he carried on walking beside the Rogue, and also decided to continue to press his luck; after all, he wasn't called Gambit for nothing. He put his arms around her waist, helping her stand, but also because he wanted to feel her figure beneath her clothes. She didn't really notice, or care.

He was comfortable, but when she began to pull her hand away, Remy's hand shot out to grab onto hers and brought it to his chest. Looking intently into her eyes, Remy asked her, "Speaking o' tonight _chere, _answer me dis, why did you drink so much tonight?"

Feeling a blush spread across her cheeks, Rogue knew she was busted. Sure she could try to lie, but her state of mind was every where, she didn't know what she was saying. Gambit would be able to see straight through her as if she were made of glass, anyone would be able to. Also, there was that little fact that she was well known for being a horrible liar. '_Just tell the truth ya moron. There's no shame in it, ya never gonna see the swamp rat again_.' That was easier said than done, though. This was the cocky ass Cajun she was dealing with. She was sure that he would tease her endlessly if he were to find out the true reason why she drank so much. The last thing she wanted was for her to end their so called date with her knocking his ass out for picking on her. _'Oh well, my mama taught me not tah lie. If the slimy Cajun decides to poke fun then he will just have tah deal with the consequences of his actions, but 'f he heard 'bout me when ah was dead, he'll know not t' mess with me._' Tearing her eyes away from him and staring to the skies instead. Resisting the urge to knock his face in, she hurriedly spat out the truth. Grinding her teeth to the point of painful, Rogue turned to face the cocky thief and very slowly, very audibly stated, "Ah was nervous."

With a sigh of satisfaction, Remy leaned back in his seat to present her with a gentle, but still insufferably cocky grin. "Whatever fo'?"

"Fuck you swamp boy." she said.

"Whenever you wan' bébé, you know I's always ready."

This time, Rogue didn't fight the urge, she did roll her eyes, but the blush that washed over her made her rude gesture loose all it's worth. "Jus' go home, ah don' need ya t' walk me down the street."

"_Non," _Remy replied, "Why was you nervous _fille?"_

"Give it up swamp rat, I ain't spilling. It ain't that important anyway."

"Not true, if it cause you to drink dis much den it be pretty damn important…is it 'coz o' ya dark side?" She didn't answer. He'd just have to use his charm on her. Staring deep into her eyes, as he called forth his rarely used, but sometimes-deadliest weapon in his arsenal of mutant powers; his charm power. His eyes began to swivel in a hypnotizing swirl as his voice became monotone yet soft, carousing, seductive and inviting. This way, he'd get an answer. He was too curious for his own good.

"Remy know he wo' teasin' befo', but not no more. Talk to me Rogue. I promise not to tease no more. Why were you so nervous?" he asked, knowing she would answer. But it had quite a different outcome.

Usually, when Remy would question folks, they would go into a trance like state, so lost would they become under the intense gaze of his swirling ruby eyes. He'd done it a million times before, why then was he seeing a completely different reaction coming from Rogue now? Instead of her being lucid, submitting and out of it, she appeared to stiffen, tense, and look completely not out of it. '_Merde.'_ He'd just have to approach this a different way. Remy, knowing of her powers had luckily brought gloves with him, just in case. He took them out of his pockets and slipped them on.

Leaning towards her, Remy cupped her chin and turned her head to face him. Seeing the gentle look he was giving her, Rogue couldn't help blush. Running his hand down her cheek, protected by her hair, he whispered to he, "You so _belle _when you blush." IT was a comment that only made her blush even deeper. Continuing in the same low tone, Remy said, "Ya gonna tell dis Cajun, he won' laugh."

Looking into his eyes…his beautiful red and black eyes, Rogue knew that he wasn't lying to her. "Just…the way we were dancing." she said simply.

"So dat's why ya was nervous, cause ya were dancin'?" he asked her a little confused.

"Yeah," she whispered as her eyes continued to gaze deep into his, "Ah know it sounds weird-."

"-_Oui."_Rogue gave him an evil eye as he interrupted her. Her lips stuck out a little.Remy couldn't help but gaze at her lips…her full pouty, luscious lips. Those crimson kissable lips.

"But after all the flirtin', an' feelin' like mah ol' self again, ah jus' couldn' take it all in ya know? It was weird acting the way ah did. As an X Man ya kind o' have t' have the 'disgusted' perspective on the people who dance an' talk that way. Ah guess drinkin' a lot made me feel like ah had an excuse t' do that. Coz' me acting that way, flirty an' all that, though it was how ahacted when ah was younger, ah kinda felt disgusted in mah self, it felt like mah dark side, though it wasn't." she explained. He felt very sorry for her, she knew he did, she could see it in his eyes.

"Remy didn' have any idea…" he said apologetically. She looked at him seriously and sternly.

"So ya shouldn', ya don' know me." she said firmly. He took a little offence to the way she had said that. But she brushed past him before he could say anything. He followed her.

"_Non _I don', but I was hopin' too." he said honestly. She stopped in her tracks and looked back to him. She laughed sarcastically.

"Ah got ya memories inside mah head somewhere, an' from what ah remember, ya don' care 'bout people, ya jus' a ladies man." she was right there. "So what makes me any different?"

"'Coz ya an X Man…'coz ya different from all de _femmes_ I've _ever_ met in _mon_ life!" he exclaimed.

"No." she said. She walked up to him steadily. "It's 'coz ya can' have me. Not 'coz ya don' wan' me, 'coz ah won' let you. _That's _what makes me different." He sighed as she turned her back.

"_Qui_, but I wanna make sure ya okay, 'coz ya an X Man." Rogue once again stopped and turned around. She put her hand on her hip and shook her head.

"What, so ya here fo' the X Men, t' get me t' go back?" she asked.

"_Non_ I wo' 'ere t' see you." he said. "I tol' you dat."

"Then what the hell d'ya mean bah that?"

"_Chere_, ya need help, de more you keep runnin', de more dis power is gonna build up, an' no matter how hard you can fight it, it don' change de fact ya need t' have some help t' control it."

"What, an' all o' a sudden jus' 'coz we went out fo' one night, ya think ya know me? That ya wanna help me 'coz ya concerned! Ah'll tell you who's really concerned mah family, yes, the X Men, but ya not in it!" she shouted flapping her arms in the air as she got closer and closer to the heated Remy.

"Well maybe Remy don' wanna b' part o' it!" he shouted back. "An' it's called bein' _nice_ a word you've probably never heard o'!" She scoffed.

"You nice? Ya may say nice thangs, the right thangs t' cheer someone up, but ah got ya memories lodged in mah head, gawd save me, an' there tellin' me otherwise!" she shouted.

"Jus' 'coz you got a couple o' memories, don' mean ya know me _chere_, so don' keep giving me dis bullshit 'bout me not knowin' you, when you keep dishin' out de same desert!" he shouted back, getting closer and closer.

"Well maybe ah won', an' ah jus' take off!" she said, inches away from his face.

"Well den maybe you will!" he shouted, there lips a moment apart. The heat rose, the air became thick. The two Southerners practically jumped each other as there lips came crashing onto each others. There kiss, though very fast and rushy, wasn't sloppy.

Remy lifted Rogue up and she put her legs over his waist like she did earlier. He held her us there kiss got more and more heated. The two would moan now and again, he rubbed his hand up and down her back. The passion was so high, he fell backwards onto a wall, and having to have it as support otherwise he'd fall. He turned around and pressed Rogue up against the wall hard, though it didn't hurt. His hand went up and down her leg, she started to get a tingling feeling. She didn't know if that was good or bad since she could never be allowed to do such a thing without placing someone in a coma. Rogue though, soon felt what it was. She was loosing control, her dark side; the one she was so scared of was coming out. Terrified, she pushed Remy back. He fell onto the side of the car and looked at the girl shocked.

"What was dat fo'?" he asked. Rogue started to feel the same headache she dreaded, as she knew what that would lead to. Remy noticed and immediately was by her side. "Rogue, listen t' moi, don' let it take over, jus' concentrate." he said. He placed his hand on her shoulder and she looked at him angrily. She used her telekinesis to push him back into a car, but he rolled over it.

Rogue suddenly felt a burst of energy hit her. She fell to the ground and Betsy stood over her. "Sorry luv, gotta do this." Betsy got her heal and kicked her head. Rogue was unconious. Remy got up and went over to them. Betsy turned to him. "I'm taking her home." Remy nodded and helped pick Rogue up.

"I'll get you a taxi." he said.

"No that's okay." she said. He looked at Rogue, feel sorry for her. "I doubt she'd like that pity stare ya giving her right now." He snapped out of it and smiled weakly.

"Remy knew dis wo' gonna happen, he could feel it."

"I had an idea, but I thought it wouldn't since she was having so much fun with you." Remy sighed and looked Betsy in the eyes. He knew Rogue would hate him for saying this, since she had said he didn't know her, which he didn't yet, but he had learnt this about her.

"Rogue is a _fillie _wit' many emotions. You may t'ink dat she was enjoyin' 'erself, but she's got many sides t' 'er. I jus' found dat out. Don' say ya know her, until you _really_ know 'er." he said as he stroked Rogue's hair. With that, he smiled and went to leave. "Oh an' when she wakes up, tell her t' look in her pocket!" Betsy smiled and nodded.

**Xavier Mansion**

Remy walked into the Xavier mansion, exhausted from tonight. He was about to think about it al when he heard a voice coming from the staircase.

"And where have you been?" Remy looked up to see Bobby Drake there. "It's 3am."

"Out, what's it t' you?" he asked.

"Wolverine's been out lookin' for Rogue, figured since you've been round town, you might have seen her." he said as he came to the bottom step to meet Remy.

"_Non_, Remy hasn't." he said simply. Bobby grabbed Remy's collar and pulled him right up to his face.

"If you're lying-."

"Kitty's not 'ere t' save ya dis time_ mon ami_, so Remy advises you t' let go o' 'im befo' I cause some _real_ damage." Bobby let go as Remy pushed past him.

**Magneto's Base**

"Ah knew it was comin' though." Rogue said. "Ah felt it overcome mah body." Betsy was sat next to Rogue on her bed.

"Don't worry luv, ya didn't hurt anyone. It was me who kicked ass." Rogue laughed.

"Yeah, thanks t' you ah'm gonna have the embarrassment o' sayin' ah got this bruise with a heel mark from _you_." Rogue said. Betsy laughed.

"But you did have a good time?" she asked. Rogue turned to Betsy and looked at her sincerely.

"Ya know what, ah did. It wasn't the Cajun…well maybe a little. But it was more about bein' out there, feelin' like a woman again ya know? Ah've never had that befo' since ah've always been called a kid." explained Rogue. "An' ah'm sorry you were left babysittin' that guy…Warren?"

"Are you kidding me? I loved that! He was the cutest guy ever, I'm actually glad that the ice cream guy didn't turn up!" Rogue laughed.

"Ya do surprise me…but really…thanks Betsy, ah owe this feeling t' you." she said honestly. The room went silent for a moment. "Normally ah'd give you a hug, but ah'm not quite there yet." Betsy laughed.

"But do you trust me?" she asked. Rogue thought for a moment then smiled.

"Ah do." she said. Betsy smiled and patted her lap.

"Good, now I'm going to bed and fantasising about Warren." said Betsy as she stood up. Rogue stood up to and laughed. Betsy looked at her genunilly. "I'm glad you had a good time." Rogue smiled as Betsy headed towards the door. Before she left, a grin appeared on Betsy's face and she turned round. "Oh and look in your pocket." with that, she left.

Rogue looked curious and put her hand in her pocket. In her gloved hand, was a 3 of diamonds with a smiley face drawn on it and a number. Rogue grinned and shook her head happily.

"Stupid swamp rat." she said.

Outside the room in the glass window, Betsy and Magneto were watching her. "You did a fine job my dear, thanks to you we have a powerful weapon in our use. All we need to do is bring out her dark side."

"Do you think that's a good idea?" Betsy asked.

"It was our plan all along Betsy, you know that." he said.

"I-I know, but she seemed scared of it, don't you think it's wrong to put her through that?"

Magneto turned his head to her and gave her a stern look. "I do hope you haven't changed your mind of who side you are on." She looked at him and shook her head. "Good, because you know there would be consequences." She nodded to him. "You've done an excellent job of winning her over." he walked off out of the room. Betsy watched as Rogue looked at herself in the mirror smiling. Betsy sighed; a wave of guilt hit her…

**So how did you like it? PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Like I said more than 5 please x x x Romy? was it good enough? I know it was a little dirty, but I think that's Remy's real personality to start with. In real life he'd be a flirt. And Rogue's side had to be shown. **

**Anyway, I'm going on holiday for another two weeks, that's why I made his extra long. But I'll make sure to update ASAP when I get back in 2 weeks! Lv ya all xxx**


	13. From Bad To Worse

**Hey this chapter might not be very long 'coz I'm on holiday. But I've had some free time so I thought I'd write this chapter to you. I'll make sure when I get back it's twice as long! And thank you for the lovely reviews! **

**Thanks for reviewing Gynx8, LEDIABLEBLANCTHE2ND, Naemis, QueenApailana, lovestoread, Descena, cooltangarine DeltaGamma Liv, OHHHH, Jinete oscuro, …, Dark Hearted Angel99, Special2, IcedBlaze, Cockydolly** **much appreciated! I loved all your reviews so much!**

**The Darkness Within**

**From Bad to Worse**

**Xavier Mansion**

He couldn't help but still smell the pleasant smell of pineapples which she gave off as a natural scent. He couldn't help but remember looking into her emeralds eyes. He couldn't help but think about the way she danced, the way she moved when she walked, or even the way she was when she was drunk. He couldn't forget the drawl of her Southern accent.

"_Merde." _Remy LeBeau said to himself as he walked towards the kitchen. '_She was belle, de mos' belle femme Remy has ever seen.' _He couldn't stop dreaming about her last night…well this morning. Her laugh was music to his ears; he couldn't stop thinking about her. No woman had ever given him such an aftermath affect before.

He entered the kitchen where Kitty, Bobby, Piotr and a few of the other students were. One of the mutant girls walked past him with a wink, he grinned at her and winked back making her giggle. Bobby saw this and gave him a dirty look. How come he had all the girls? It wasn't a jealousy thing, or maybe it was, but he didn't like the guy, end of story. Plus, he knew he was hiding something, and he wanted to find out.

"Would you cut it out." whispered Kitty harshly as she ate her apple. Bobby looked to her and shrugged his shoulders.

"What are ya on about?" he asked. Kitty rolled her eyes.

"Giving the death glare of the century to Remy, it's like, totally pointless." she said to him. Bobby had told Kitty this morning about Remy's little midnight outing, and how he suspected him of something. "He hasn't like, done anything wrong so don't go accusing him for anything, got it?" Bobby grumbled.

"I don't need you to tell me what to go Kitty." he said. She had always bossed him around, and he never really cared, mainly because he was mostly in the wrong anyway, plus the fact that he was really close to her and didn't want to upset their friendship.

"I don't mean to, but you get yourself into trouble if I like, don't." she pointed out. Remy came over and sat on the opposite side of the table to them, eating his cereal. "Play nice." she whispered. Bobby didn't even listen to Kitty.

"Ya got some nerve." said Bobby. Remy didn't realise he was talking to him until he heard no reply. He put his head up and looked at the boy.

"_M'excuser_?" Remy asked as he put his spoon back in his plate. Kitty sighed and took a bite of her apple. She couldn't be bothered to watch the two fight, but Bobby might need her help.

"You heard me." Bobby said. "You think that you're such a good man, but you're not. You're just a lousy, Cajun, womanising piece of trash." Remy looked at Bobby confused but then angry. Remy laughed sarcastically and stood up taking a few cards out of his pocket and charging them up. He grinned.

"Care t' say dat again _mon ami_?" Bobby also laughed sarcastically.

"What, ya think that scares me? I can freeze you right there, right now." Bobby said as he frosted his had. Kitty stood up and put Bobby's hand down, looking at him concerned. "It's alright Kitty, I just hit him in his Cajun pride."

"Bobby come off it, it isn't worth both of you ending up in the med bay." she pleaded. Bobby looked into her eyes, knowing she was probably right, as always, but he didn't care, he had a score to settle.

"Better listen t' ya _le genre d'amie_ Icecube." said Remy. "'Coz wit' one touch, de X Men could b' repainting dis room." Bobby rolled his eyes.

"Your threats are empty." he said.

"As is your anger to take it out on someone, so like, just calm down Bobby, and sit down!" shouted Kitty grabbing his arm. Bobby shrugged her hand off him and kept giving Remy the dead eye.

"Where were you last night!" Bobby demanded.

"Don' ya t'ink ya bein' a little bit rude?" said Remy as he uncharged his cards. "Like Remy said last night, it's none o' ya business."

"But it is my business, I think you're hiding something from us, and I wanna know now!" he shouted.

"What, so jus' 'coz Remy goes out fo' de night, ya suddenly become all suspicious. Admit it Bobby, Kitty's right. Ya got so much anger, dat ya have no one else t' take it out on, so ya take it out on moi jus' 'coz ya _femme_ kissed moi." Bobby stayed silent for a moment. He didn't know if the Cajun was right, he felt very confused about his feelings lately.

"Maybe a little, but that still doesn't change the fact that you know something…something about Rogue."

"Ya crazy!" shouted Remy. "What, ya t'ink Remy wen' on a date or somet'in wit' your _ami_?" Bobby stared at him intensively. Remy knew that was a yes and started to laugh in disbelief.

"This is ridiculous Bobby, it isn't possible. Rogue's gone off with the Brotherhood." pointed out Kitty.

"Not for long, we're gonna get her back once the Professor regains consciousness, and once he does, I'm gonna get some answers." said Bobby as he walked out of the kitchen. Kitty sighed and looked to Remy.

"Sorry about him, he's just stressed lately. I mean it's not like, everyday your girlfriend turns into an all powerful psycho path." said Kitty.

"She's _not _a psycho path." said Remy immediately. Kitty looked at him strangely and walked towards him.

"…Did you meet her?" she asked. Remy looked at her and shook his head.

"_Non_, Remy needed some thinking time." he said. Kitty nodded and smiled.

"Good, 'coz if you did, you should really tell Scott." Remy nodded and watched Kitty going out of the kitchen, probably to find Bobby. He couldn't help but lie about it, Rogue said she wanted some time, and even though she wanted the X Men to know, Remy knew that they'd only go after her, especially Logan and Bobby. And Remy knew that's not what the girl needed right now…

**Brotherhood Base**

Rogue couldn't get the damn Cajun out of her head! She tried so hard to think about other things, like her powers going nuts, but she couldn't, he had left such an effect on her! She felt angry as he wasn't the sort of person she would go for. '_Sure,' _she thought, _'Mah type is defiantly not tall, sexy, Cajun, French talkin' charmer…' _But then again, she was sure that anyone would fall for someone like that, someone like her.

The way he was with her was just indescribable. He was a charmer, though his charms made her dislike him more, but he was also protective over her, and he didn't even know her. She didn't want to think this way about him, she had so many other things to think about which were more than him, but she just couldn't.

"Mornin' luv." said Betsy as she walked into the door. Rogue sighed as she snapped out of her daydream world. "Thinking about the Cajun huh?" Rogue pulled a confused face.

"How did ya know that?" she asked.

"Telepathic, remember? Plus your thoughts are all over the place…boy, you really like him don'tcha?" Rogue folded her arms and pulled a shock face.

"No! Don' insult me!" she said. Betsy grinned and sat on the bed with her.

"I don't blame you, he's really cute and such a little charmer." she said.

"Ah know he's cute, but he's a lousy charmer! Besides, ah don' even like 'im!" she said again.

"Don't worry, you weren't the only one struck by cupids arrow last night, I can't stop thinking about Warren either." said Betsy as she went into daydream world.

"Number one, ah was _not_ struck bah cupids arrow!" the Southerner shouted. "An' number two, the guy was drunk, you couldn't have possibly liked 'im in that state, or talk t' 'im."

"I'm not talking about his personality; I'm talking about his looks." Rogue rolled her eyes. Everything went quiet for a moment and Betsy looked to the window, knowing _he_ was watching. She turned to Rogue. "So erm…do you think you'd ever be ready to come out these doors and meet some of the Brotherhood?" Rogue turned to her and scoffed.

"Ah'm _not_ a member o' there mindless team, nor will ah ever b'." she stated. Betsy sighed, she didn't wan to do this. She had found a friend in Rogue, though she knew that it was her job to make her come on the team. Perhaps it was too early to make her join the team. It was after all her dark side that did, not her good.

"I know that you have this horrible view on us, but we're not all like that, you saw how I was luv, you know I wouldn't hurt people."

"It's not you ah'm talkin' 'bout. That monster Magneto doesn' care _who_ he hurts, jus' as long as he gets what he wants. Well as long as there's X Men blood in me, ah will never join the Brotherhood!"

"Your choice, but it was also your choice to come here in the first place." said Betsy.

"Yeah, but ah was darker, ah knew what ah was doin', but back at that moment, ah wanted to destroy humanity, but now ah've got mah head cleared an' ah don'!" she said.

"So why are you still here?"

"'Coz here ah don' have people prodding me and tryin' t' get me under control, with the X Men ah did. Ah jus' need t' b' alone with mah thoughts, that's why ah'm here." Betsy nodded and smiled.

"Fair enough." With that, she walked out of the room. Magneto watched as she came out. "I'll convince her sooner or later." she told him as she walked off.

**Xavier Mansion**

Remy was laid on his bed reading a playboy magazine when he heard a knock on the door. He flung his playboy magazine to the other side of the room and sat up as though he was all innocent. "Come in!" he shouted. The door opened and a small brunette girl came in.

"Hey Remy." the Chicago girl said. Remy smiled as he saw her adorable blue eyes and patted for her to sit next to him.

"Kitty, what a surprise. Normally you'd jus' not knock an' phase t'rough." said Remy. Kitty sat next to Remy and laughed.

"The Professor said I can't do that anymore or I'd like, get grounded." she said. "But the reason why I'm here is for Bobby." Remy rolled his eyes and looked the other way. He didn't even want to hear that boy's name.

"New ya should o' come 'ere fo' 'im." Remy said. "Did he send you around t' give Remy a little message?" Kitty shook her head.

"No, I've come at his expense, though he'd kill me if he knew I was talking to you." she said honestly.

"Well why can' you? It's a free country, besides we're _amis qui_?" he asked. She smiled and nodded.

"Yeah, but you know how I like, feel about him…" she started. He looked at her a little puzzled and she laughed. "Oh come on, I know you can see it, I know that half of the mansion can like, see it. Admit it." He smiled weakly and nodded.

"Don' know why, he's a loser. Not wort' ya time 'f ya ask me."

"But I'm not asking you am I? Most of you don't see what I see. He's such a funny guy, he's so full of life, and he's so dedicated to his friends and the X Men." she explained.

"Maybe he is, but he obviously don' feel de same way 'bout you does he?" Remy asked. "Remy knows he's bein' harsh now, but It's de truth. He's pining over what he should do wit' Rogue." Kitty looked down sadly and sighed.

"I know…and it hurts, but I'm still his friend and I'm here for him." Remy wasn't really listening, the moment Rogue and Bobby popped into his head, he couldn't get them out.

"An' besides, what does Rogue see in him anyway? He's so puny and _pathétique_. But some how, he manages t' bag two _belle femmes_. I jus' can' solve it." Kitty blushed as the Cajun called her beautiful, but she blew past it.

"He has a spark of innocence and dedication to him Remy, you don't like, find that in a lot of people." she pointed out. Remy rolled his eyes and stood up.

"Remy's got dat, he's innocent…" Kitty laughed.

"Yeah right."

"Okay, so maybe not innocent, but he's dedicated-."

"Remy, come on stop fooling yourself and sit down." Remy didn't want to fight with the girl, he knew beneath that entire valley girl she was a tough cookie. "I didn't come here to convince you Bobby's a good guy; I've come here to talk about Rogue." The name brought anger to Kitty, but to Remy is brought memories of passion and lust.

"What, you t'ink Remy saw 'er too? Don' you t'ink 'f Remy saw her he'd tell you?"

"I don't know Remy, you're not exactly the type of guy who you can trust." Okay, so that was true, and he knew he'd not able to lie to this girl for long. Sure, Remy was a very good liar, but when it came to a girl, with those puppy dog eyes, and not forgetting an undying attraction to Bobby Drake who needed to find Rogue and see what she had that Kitty didn't, he knew he couldn't, there was no point of even trying to resist it.

"Remy won' lie…fo' once…he saw Rogue. Infact, I had a date wit' 'er." Kitty's eyes went wide open and her jaw too.

"What, but she's with Bobby!" said Kitty outraged that someone would cheat on him.

"_Petit, _shouldn't you b' glad dat she wen' on a date wit Remy an' not wit' Bobby?" he asked her. She thought about it then nodded. "We kissed, fought, danced, all dat, an' she's wit' de Brotherhood at de moment 'coz she wants t' b'."

"So she's staying there?" Kitty asked. Remy nodded and a smile came upon the girl's face, though she tried to hide it. "Have you told the Professor?"

"_Non_, an' Remy's not plannin' t'."

"What! Remy, you have to tell him and the others, there worried sick!" she protested.

"An' is dat what you wan'? People goin' on 'bout de girl who has Bobby's heart? Her having all his attention?" Kitty looked down, she didn't want that no. She didn't know the girl, but she had a jealous eye for her. She had everything Kitty wanted, though people said that Rogue sacrificed herself because she had nothing, well she was wrong in Kitty's opinion. Rogue had everything when she was alive, and even when she was dead. "Can you honestly tell Remy, dat you won' Bobby goin' on an' on about Rogue?" Kitty sighed.

"No…I don't…but I don't know if I can keep this a secret. She needs help, we all know that." Kitty said.

"_Qui_, but she said t' me dat she needs some space, an' dat she didn' wan' anyone t' know." he said, half true and half lying. She sighed again and nodded.

"Fine I like, won't." Kitty said. "This girl…how she bags two hot guys I'll never know."

"Trust me, it's not a hard job wit' a face like an angel an' a ass like Eva Herzigova." Kitty rolled her eyes and walked towards the door. She turned back round to Gambit.

"Like I said, I can't keep this a secret for long, and I don't intend to." Remy nodded.

"Don' worry, Remy don' either." then she turned around and phased through the door.

**Brotherhood Base**

All she could hear was banging, a horrible screeching pain that gripped her so bad. She wanted to just tare her head off. Rogue lay on the bed, holding her head tight. She had to overcome this, she just had to, lives depended on it! She tossed and turned as she tried to stop her head form hurting, but she couldn't help but want to let loose. Anything was better than this pain.

But as sudden as it started, the pain went away. She slowly moved her hands away from her head and started to breathe slowly. As she regained her strength, she sat up and put her face into her hands. Why was this happening? Why couldn't she just control it? She was tough enough, she had so much power. '_But that's the problem.' _she pointed out to herself. She nearly jumped out of her skin as she heard the door open.

"Don't worry, it's just me." the Australian John said as he walked in with some water for her. Magneto had sent him in as he saw Rogue in pain.

"What do _you_ want?" she asked as she looked at him with an evil stare. He held out the drink but she used her powers to crack the glass, making the water go all over him. He groaned and put some shattered pieces which were in his hands on the side cabinet.

"How ya feelin'?" he asked her. She didn't even look at him, not wanting to talk to the person who left the X Men for the Brotherhood, though she did the same thing. But unlike him, she had proper reasons for doing so.

"Ah don' wanna talk t' a traitor." she said. He laughed and sat next to her. She scooted up, not wanting to even be near him. He groaned again, knowing she hated him for leaving the X men.

"I'm not a traitor." he told her. "Oi had a choice, and oi chose the Brotherhood. There more free, more about what mutants want, not the _other_ kind. Magneto gives us a chance, Xavier never did. Oi didn't want to be ridiculed on the street, knowing oi could hurt 'em, but no doing it. But here, oi can do whatever oi want, as you can Rogue." Rogue thought about it for a second. He was right, she didn't have to be afraid with the Brotherhood, she could just let loose and let her powers take over her, just the way she'd been craving it to do. The only thing was, she was more powerful than the others, if she did what the Brotherhood did, she could kill a lot of people, and mutants.

"Ah know its sometimes good t' let go John, the sense o' freedom which no one can take away from you. But when all that power consumes you, an' you realise you have no real friends, that you have nothin' but a rush fo' destruction, ya gonna realise how pathetic you really are." Rogue said. "Sometimes, ya gotta do what's right fo' other people, even those who ridicule you, an' hate you." John smiled at the Southerner's compassion.

"Did ya boyfriend teach ya that?" he asked. "'Coz Bobby isn't much like _us_ Rogue. Me an' you, we're pure power, we're free spirits, and Bobby, the X men, they can't understand us." Rogue looked down, not wanting to admit he was right. They had both had the same opinions on there powers when John was at the mansion before. "Remember at the mansion when you and I were talkin' 'bout our powers, an' 'bout people hatin' us? You said that you wished you could set the record straight. Well here's ya chance Rogue, ya chance to make a new start with these new powers ya got." Rogue stood up immediately and walked to the other side of the room. She knew she had to make a choice now, she couldn't even believe she was considering the Brotherhood!

"There not mah powers!" she denied. John stood up and went close behind her.

"But they are, and there so great. Imagine what you can do. I can manipulate fire…" John held out his hand and the machine which was attached to him blew out fire, which he then manipulated into a horse. "…But I can't create it. You though…" The fire went in front of Rogue. "…You can create, and you can destroy it." She didn't know why, but she felt as though she had to destroy the fire. As though the boy was testing her power, and her dark side couldn't resist but passing the test he had provided. She stared at it, and it just disappeared. John smiled and looked at her in the eyes. "You can do whatever you want."

"But…ah'll hurt so many people…" she said as she crossed her arms and looked down sadly.

"Sometimes, there has to be sacrifices as Magneto says, to ensure a new future." John told her. Rogue looked him in the eyes; she felt rage, but compassion to join the Brotherhood. John offered her all this power as Magneto did; all she had to do was bring it out. She shook her head.

"Ah can' do it, ah won' do it!" she shouted. "Temptation may o' got the better o' you John, but not o' me, the X men gave me a home an' a family, ah won' turn mah back on them."

"But will they offer you freedom? The X men aren't those sort of people! They hide in the dark, worried that people will that people will hate them, they all have power, and they could easily destroy anyone they want who tries to hurt them, but they don't, because they don't understand!"

"They fight fo' a worthy cause!" Rogue shouted, tears flowing down her cheeks.

"No! They think they do! Xavier has brainwashed them! He has dreams of humans and mutants living side by side. But we're the next evolution; we are the ones who should inhabit the earth, not them! The humans have had there chance, now it's are turn." John but his hand on Rogue's shoulder. "Join us, and you have the worlds in your hand." Rogue couldn't help it, her dark side was pressuring her, John was tempting her, it was only a matter of time. All these things he was saying, it was bringing out her dark side. She was trying to convince herself it wasn't what she wanted so the dark would stay in, but she just couldn't. It was too much, too powerful for her to focus on, too powerful for her to control. Her mind started to slowly think dark thoughts, evil thoughts. She knew she had given in, but it was too late. Rogue's eyes turned pure black and John felt a pressure in his stomach. He was thrown onto the bed by Rogue's telekinesis. Rogue turned around and manipulated the molecules in her clothing to create a new uniform. John grinned as he saw her turn into a completely different person like he had seen before.

She now wore a red spandex suit with a black corset covering the top of her body, a yellow belt and black boots which went knee high. Everything in the room started to levitate around, the glass mirror that Magneto watched Rogue from started to crack, then crumbled into little pieces.

John quickly got up as he felt the bed start to move upwards. He dodged everything that was flying around, knowing he couldn't keep it up for long. He saw Rogue grin as she felt the power through her veins. The wall where the mirror used to be, stood Magneto, smiling as he saw Rogue's great power.

**Xavier Mansion**

Nervous. That was Jean's mood. She was anxious about what the X Men would say, but she was scared of what Logan would think. She didn't know why. Jean knew that nothing was going to happen between her and the wolf man, so why did she care if she hurt his feelings.

Jean stood up and looked into her mirror. Was she ready for marriage? Was she ready for this huge step in her and Scott's relationship? She was trying to find any excuse to make her scared of this commitment, but she knew she was a family person, she knew she wanted to get married. And the only person she could see herself getting married with was with Scott. She should be thrilled, but she wasn't. She wanted to explore new relationships, perhaps one with Logan. She only wished she had met Logan first, then Scott.

"Ya ready hunny?" Scott said as he walked out of the bathroom with a huge smile on his face. She cringed at the word hunnny. It was a word _married_ people used. She looked over to him and saw he was wearing casual clothes, but his hair was gelled back.

"Your…prepared." she said as she stood up.

"Well it's a big announcement and I just wanted to look good." he said as he wrapped his arms around his lovely fiancé. Jean pushed him away, he knew something was wrong. "Are you alright, you seem a bit…down?"

"Yeah, of course I am…it's just…is it really a great time to spring this onto them. After all, we are all wrapped up in the whole Rogue issue." Jean said.

"I know, I was thinking the same. But I know it would make some people happy through this hard time. Besides, we can't keep it secret for long." he said as he took her hand and showed her the ring on her finger. She smiled weakly.

"I guess so." she said as he led her out of the room.

**Rec Room**

"Like, where are they?" asked Kitty as she tapped her foot on the floor. "Scott said it was an emergency, and he's not even here!" Bobby and Piotr smiled at her impatience. They were both watching the news while Remy flicked his cards in the corner.

"Where's Wolverine anyway, he should have been here by now?" asked Piotr.

"Ya know Wolvie, he hates Scott." said Bobby.

"What do you mean, course he doesn't like, hate Scott." said Kitty as she sat next to Bobby on the sofa.

"Oh come on, you must be blind not to see it. He has a huge crush on Jean, I noticed about a year ago when he came back from his 'seeking the past' trip." explained Bobby.

"No, do not be so silly comrade, Wolverine may be on the rough side, but surely he would never be attracted to someone else's woman." said the Russian.

"Ya can't choose who you like." said Bobby. "It comes natural." Bobby glanced over to Remy. He couldn't help but give the Cajun a dirty look, though Remy's mind wasn't in the room. "Ya being awfully quiet Gumbo, something wrong?" Remy looked up, not in the mood for a fight.

"_Non_, but t'anks fo' showin' some concern _mon ami_." he said carefully. Bobby growled but Kitty nudged him to make sure the boy didn't cause any trouble. The doors opened and Jean and Scott came through.

"Like, finally, we've been waiting for 15 minutes!" shouted Kitty. Jean smiled and Scott took her hand and came into the middle of the room.

"We have something to tell you-." started Scott.

"-Is it t' do wit' Rogue?" asked Remy. Scott shook his head.

"No it's more of an announcement." said Scott. "We-."

"Where's Wolverine?" asked Jean as she noticed he wasn't in the room. Scott sighed as he was interrupted again.

"He hasn't shown up Dr Grey." said Piotr.

"Oh…okay." she said both happy but sad. Scott looked to her and she smiled weakly for him to carry on with the announcement.

"As I was _trying_ to say, me and Jean have decided to get married." Scott said. For a moment, the room was filled with silence. It was when Kitty jumped up and ran over to the couple, the X Men took it in.

"Oh my god, this is like, totally cute! Finally you two are getting married! The like, most perfect couple in the world!" shouted Kitty as she wrapped her arms around them. Jean and Scott were laughing at how ecstatic the girl was. When she finally let go, the others were aloud to congratulate.

"Good fo' you _dirigeant_, ya made a _bon_ choice." said Remy as he shook Scott's hand.

"Thanks Gambit, even from you that's nice t' hear." Scott said. Remy leaned in to Scott's ear.

"_Qui_, Jeany is _chaud_." said Remy. Scott had a confused look on his face. "Oh what Remy meant was ya fiancé is hot." Scott frowned, though it was true, and let Bobby shake his hand.

"Congratulations Dr Grey." said Piotr as he hugged the woman.

"How many times do I have to tell you, call me Jean." she said as she pulled away, smiling.

"Soon it'll be Jean Summers." the Russian said smiling. Jean smiled weakly.

"Yeah…" she said. "Soon…

**Brotherhood Base**

Rogue stood in the middle of the room, grinning. John walked slowly towards her, Rogue watching very step he took, knowing he feared her, but not so much otherwise he wouldn't even of dared to walk this close. Suddenly, everything that was telekinetically floating, stopped, and crashed down to the floor. John literally jumped out of his skin and stepped backwards.

"Welcome back Rogue." said Magneto from the other side of the wall. Rogue turned to him and walked towards the half broken wall. As she did, the whole room started to make a crumbling noise. John knew what it was and attempted to get out of the room, but he daren't run past Rogue. He ran to the door, but it wouldn't open. Rogue used her powers to knock down the rest of the wall to get into the same room Magneto was in. Luckily, John followed and just got threw as the whole room Rogue had been staying in fell to the ground.

Rogue walked past Magneto as he stared on to the 'room'. He smiled and followed Rogue into the main area of the Brotherhood base. It was a huge metallic dome, plenty of boxes and a few computers with some members sitting on the chairs. The all took second glances as they saw Rogue, newly dressed, and looking dark.

Betsy stood up, a little sorrow on her face. "Oh no." she whispered to herself. She didn't want this to happen to Rogue. She had made a good friend from her, and though she didn't know her too well, she was so innocent and young. Rogue had no idea of the real world, she was so inexperienced, and Betsy liked that about her. She didn't like to see this 'new dark' side of the Rogue, but she couldn't help but feel responsible. Everyone stood up, afraid, waiting for Magneto to say something.

"Welcome our new team mate, The Rogue." Magneto said, grinning at his new weapon. Finally, he had what he needed. It didn't matter how many mutants were on his side, he had the mutant that really mattered, the mutant that was more powerful than him. She was a unique weapon, beautiful, she looked innocent, but she was the most deadly force this world would ever see. As his thoughts were mixing with pride, they immediately stopped when she talked.

"Ah will not answer t' that name anymore." she said softly. Magneto came along the side of her.

"Then what name would you like my dear?" he asked. Rogue looked to him, once again those emerald eyes turning black.

"Not Rogue, Phoenix." she said. Magneto took a deep breathe and smiled. He turned to the other inner Brotherhood members and put his arms up in the air.

"I then present our ultimate weapon, Phoenix." he said. Betsy looked onto Rogue, disappointed. The now Phoenix grinned, feeling her power inside, knowing she was indestructible. The time was near when her power would be fully unleashed upon society.

**Xavier Mansion**

**Hallways**

Logan walked slowly down the hallway to his room. He had been looking for Rogue all night. He had thought he found her trace, but it wasn't her. Where could the Brotherhood base be? He had looked everywhere!

"Back so soon Logan?" asked Scott as he came down the opposite way of the hallway. Logan looked up and smiled.

"Yeah, couldn't find her." he said sadly. Scott sighed.

"I hate having these 'reassuring Logan' moments, but don't worry. Once the professor is awake, we'll know where she is and we can get her back. Besides, the Brotherhood hasn't made any attacks on civilization yet, have they?" Logan sighed and nodded.

"I have to agree, but I don't like these 'reassuring Logan' moments ya havin' either, so give it up." Logan said. Scott laughed.

"So I'm guessing you haven't heard the news either then huh?" asked Scott. Logan looked puzzled.

"News? On Rogue? The Professor?" Logan asked. Scott shook his head. "Then what?"

"I know that in bad times like these, there has to be a little bit of light…I know that this won't make you happy since you _used_ to have a thing for Jean…but…erm…well…we're getting married." he said happily. Logan's heart stopped.

"M-m-married?" he asked, not believing his ears. Scott nodded.

"Yeah I proposed to her the other night and she said yes."

'_But how could she, she kissed me, we have a connection and now…now she's getting married!' _Logan angrily thought. He shoved past Scott, obviously not happy. "This whole situation with Rogue and you think that _this_ is the news we want to hear!"

Scott smiled. "I knew it. I just knew it." Logan carried on walking. "You still have feelings for her." Then he stopped in his tracks. He turned back round and looked at the man that had Jean Grey's love. He looked at him with hatred and envy, then turned back around and walked off. Scott smiled.

**Med Room**

"_Désolé_ Stormy, fo' everyt'in. Remy never t'ought someone like you would b' in dis position. Ya so powerful, an' ya always know 'ow t' 'andle 'tings." Remy said as he leaned over Storm in the med bay. Her health hadn't got any better, or worse. Just the same, Jean actually didn't know if she could pull through from this. "All we can do is hope."

Ororo was the reason Remy was a current resident at the Xavier institute. He had been here for three months now, and he had to admit it was the best home he had ever had. Everyone thought of each other and never forgot about the other person. Not like they did in the Thieves Guild. He remembered the first time he met Storm. It had been in New York when Remy's powers were going out of control. He was fifteen at the time and down in New York on business with his brother Henri who was attempting to show him what the Thieves Guild did, and how they did it. Storm wasn't a part of the X Men then, but she helped Remy escape from a crowd of people who were trying to kill him. Though they lost contact, the two found each other again near the same spot they first met, this time; he was out looking for women. He did try to flirt with her, but she proved to be a sisterly figure to him in the end. She told him about the Xavier mansion, and within a couple of weeks, he was an X Man.

"All 'coz o' you Stormy, ya gave Remy another chance in dis sad life." he whispered. He couldn't help but feel discomfort from the noise the hear monitor gave. He didn't like to think that was her heart beat that could just stop as easy at that any moment. She was the weather witch, nothing could stop her, but it seemed something could. That person was Rogue. And as much easier as it would be to hate the Southerner for doing this to his Stormy, he couldn't find it in his body to hate her. She was guiltless. He couldn't help but feel empathy over her.

"Hey Remy." Remy at first thought it was Storm talking, but new from the accent it wasn't. He turned around to see Kitty walking towards him. "Is she okay?" Remy turned back to Storm and frowned.

"Not'in' changed _petit_, she still b' de same." Kitty sighed sadly for the woman. Storm had been there for her also. She was a mother figure to the young girl, she could always make her happy when she missed her mother, Storm almost filled that spot for her.

"She's like, strong Remy, she'll pull through." Kitty reassured him. He smiled and turned to the girl again.

"Ya came 'ere t' see 'er or Remy?" he asked, sensing hesitation from her. She put her arms beside her sides and flapped them a little.

"I don't mean to like, sound disrespectful of Storm, so I'll just wait and talk to you later." she said as she turned away. She felt his hand on her arm, his warm touch pulling her back round.

"S'k, ya can tell Remy now." he said softly. Kitty looked into his demon eyes, to be honest, they scared her a little. She could just see the darkness, and it made her uncomfortable. He could sense her feeling that way, knowing that unfortunately, some people…_most_ people felt that way. He took a step back.

"Well…I like, _need_ to tell Bobby about Rogue. I can't keep it a secret for long. I've never been any good at them, that's how I like, lost most of my friends." said Kitty.

"Can' ya jus' hol' on a little bit longer?" he asked. She shook her head. "Oh come Kitty, Remy knows it's jus' a bit o' gossip fo' you, but in real life it's-."

"-No, I don't think that way. I care about Bobby _so_ much. I've been here for six months now, and I've never stopped liking him. He's everything to me, and keeping this secret from him makes me feel like I'm betraying him." she explained. "I like, know that he's in love with Rogue, and I shouldn't be considering telling him, but I'm not like that." Remy sighed and looked back to Storm. He couldn't ask this of her.

"_Amende_." he said simply. She didn't understand, he saw that on her face. "Fine. Tell 'im." She looked even more confused. She stepped closer to him.

"You're not even bothered that I'm like, going to tell him?" she asked. He shook his head.

"I jus' can' b' bothered wit' secrets anymore…jus' feel a little washed out." he said honestly. He didn't want to lie today, he didn't want to fight. He just wanted to be in the background for once; just letting everyone else run there lives.

"But if Bobby finds out, that means he's gonna be even more mad, plus he'll find a ay to find Rogue…Rogue, the girl who you went on a like, _date_ with." Remy nodded.

"Remy knows _petit_, he knows. But I don' t'ink de _femme_ is dat much in a dating mood wit' all dis shit goin' off." he said.

"She went on a date with you though." she pointed out.

"_Qui_, don' mean she enjoyed it. We had fun, but, Remy t'inks dats not what she needed. She needs her family, de X men, whether she admits it or not, she does need help." Kitty smiled.

"Wow, she pulled s fast one on you didn't she?" the girl questioned smirking. Remy rolled his eyes.

"Don' b'_ bête_, no one can play de Cajun at his own game. I jus' feel sorry fo' de gal." he said, half and half honestly. Kitty could see right through it though, mostly because she chose to see through it. She'd do anything to set people up. Besides, if she did set the two up, then Bobby would be on the market again.

'_One problem though Kitty, she's evil and she'd probably kill me._' She thought. "Whatever Remy, you like, totally do. But we'll leave your love issues for another day." Remy smirked at the girl and wrapped his arm around her.

"Only got eyes fo' you _petit_." he joked. Kitty blushed, but didn't remove his arm away.

"Whatever, come on, we better go." she said, still red. Remy laughed and removed his arm.

"After you." he said.

**Jean and Scott's Room**

Jean sat on her bed looking through her bridal magazines. She had to admit, she was happy that Logan wasn't there, and she was happy she getting married to the man of her dreams. Her attraction to Logan did put her down a little, but she knew she was making the right choice. Scott and her belonged together, Logan was just a sort of test to prove her loyalty, and she intended not to fail it this time. He was an obstacle in the way of her marriage, and she had to get rid of him. She had to get rid of the attraction; she had to think of all the things she hated about him. So, she began to write a list on the back on her bridal magazines. It said:

'_Things I hate about Logan._

_He's too aggressive _

_He's addicted to violence_

_He's all about the passion_

_He hasn't got any manners_

_Lets face it, he's not good boyfriend or husband material, and I do want to get married and have children, so he's defiantly not number 6_

_Not good father material _

_You cannot trust him_

_He makes me feel uncomfortable _

_He gives me a headache _

_He doesn't share his past with you_

_He's trying to ruin my relationship with Scott_

_And I guess…he's just not Scott_

Jean put down the pen and sighed. Even though all this was true, she still wanted to be with the wolf man, she just couldn't help it, he was so different. She loved the fact that he was an outsider, a lone wolf, and he liked her, _her_, a 'boring' doctor who didn't consider herself pretty.

_Knock Knock_

Jean got off her bed and went to her door. She opened it to see Logan standing there, looking much stressed. He looked at her with utter misery. She put her hand on his shoulder, worried.

"Logan, what's wrong?" she asked as she brought him inside her room, shutting the door behind her. He walked ahead and looked at the bed, the bed that the two Mister and Mrs to be slept on every night.

"Well, lets see, I just found out from a guy I hate that the woman I like very much who kissed me the other night is getting married to the man she says is everything she's looking for and found which hurt me very much, and that I can never have her." he said taking a deep breathe. Jean closed her eyes. She knew he'd find out, she just didn't want him to hear it from anyone else but her.

"Logan-."

"-No, you listen to me lady, I've been put through a lot concerning you, I've been patient, I've been able to watch you and him together, though I hate it, then you kiss me and I think there's a chance, to find that your getting married to another fucking guy, who I happen to hate!" Logan explained.

"I know I didn't handle it very well Logan, I was just confused, it happened all so fast." she said to him. "I _love_ him Logan, of course I was going to say yes." Logan growled.

"But then you know that nothing can happen between us don't you?" he asked. She looked down sadly, she liked the tension they had, the kisses they shared. "You can't be with me, or kiss me, or do anything else to me."

"I know, and I don't intend to. I've made my choice Logan, and it's Scott, it always will be. I love him."

"And I love you." he blurted out. Jean looked to him, shocked.

"What?" she asked. She couldn't believe it, Logan, in love? Logan in love with her? There had to be some kind of mistake. Logan could never fall in love; he was his own man, a loner, not a team player. Jean was everything Logan wasn't; she was a female version of Scott literally. He was lying, yeah, lying, just to get to her, it was the only reasonable answer.

"I…I didn't…I just…I guess…oh just forget it." he said. Jean watched as he started to pace around a little. She smiled to herself as he struggled to find the words.

"**_So why don't you talk to me where no one else can hear us."_**Jean said using her telepathy. Logan looked up to her, hearing her voice in his head.

"**_Would it make a difference? You'd still hear me." _**he said back to her. She smiled and walked towards him, she wanted him so bad, she just had to retain herself.

"**_It's easier this way, no one has to know how you feel, it's just a thought right?"_** she asked him smiling. He breathed heavier, just wanting her, just wanting to kiss those lips, to feel her body.

"**_I don't know why you have this effect on me. You're so different from anyone I've ever met. I can't explain it. I love everything about you." _**he explained. Jean sighed, she didn't feel _that_ way about him. All she liked about Logan really, all she wanted from Logan really, was the passion. He brought that side out in her, that's all he really did. She felt bad because he must bring out the loving side in him, when it was only Scott and Scott alone that could do that for her.

"**_I'm engaged Logan, I'm getting married to another man, and that will never be you, I don't want it to be you." _**she said harshly, but she knew it was the only way to get through to him. **_"You know I want you Logan, but not in that way." _**

"**_You mean all you want me for is one kiss and that's it. Once your married Jean…there'll be no more of that." _**he said to her. She watched his body move, just wanting him more and more. She wanted to feel his skin, caress him, she needed him right now. She wasn't married yet, technically it wouldn't be a bad thing, as long as Scott never found out. Besides, maybe if she got it over and done with, she could move past him.

"**_I'm…I'm not married yet Logan." _**she said nervously, yet suggestively. He looked at her, puzzled.

"What d'ya mean?" he asked out loud. She walked close to him and pushed her lips onto his. His eyes went wide, not expecting that. He had the right mind to push her away, but he couldn't, she was too scrumptious. He put his arms around her waste and continued to kiss her, there tongues at war. Her thoughts were flooding his head, her desires soon became his desires. He wanted every bit of her, every single part of her body; he wanted to claim it as his own. He let out a low moan as he ran his hands under her skirt to caress the inside of her thighs. His mouth licked and sucked on her neck as he grasped her hips to grind himself thoroughly against her womanhood. His excitement only grew when Jean wrapped her legs around his waist and arched her back to grant him better access.

Logan brought his eyes up to meet the crystal green of Jean's eyes. The truth was in her eyes. He knew that Jean was messing with him, overloading him. Confusing him. _'She's playin' me like I'm an idiot._' But at the moment, he couldn't, he wouldn't resist her. They had been in this position many times, and he knew in a few moments, she'd pull away, but for now he had her, he had all of her, her attention, her body and passion. Everything he needed at that moment.

Logan was trailing wet kisses down Jean's throat to her chest as his teeth unbuttoned her blouse. Jean's legs were wrapped around Logan's waist, she grounded her pelvis against his.

A knowing smile graced Jean's features. She slowly turned her head to face Logan as her hands firmly grabbed the sides of his head to pull his face up towards hers, their lips centimetres apart. Her voice was soft and laced with soothing sensuality as she asked him, "You want me, don't you Logan?"

"That obvious?" he rasped.

"You're going to have me." It was more of a statement than a question.

Logan seemed to struggle for a moment. What he struggled against was anyone's guess. It was unseen. It was unheard. It was untouchable, but by God was it deadly. Jean never doubted what his answer would be.

Those green's met his gray's once more. Oh how Logan had dreamed that she would one day look at him like that, with want, with desire, and now it was finally happening, though it had happened previous accounts.

"Ya want me Logan?"

He shook his head as she spoke. Whether it was to clarify his sentence, or to clear the images from his mind, was to remain uncertain. "Jeannie…honey…you're gonna pull away in a minute, ya drunk on desire. You don't want…" His sentence remained unfinished for Jean suddenly grabbed the collar of his shirt and pulled his face towards hers. Her tongue ran across his mouth as her teeth nipped his bottom lip. The soft moaning sounds coming from both Logan and Jean were not helping his predicament any. "Please," she whispered as she pulled away from him a bit, giving him better access to see Logan's hands under her skirt, massaging her into readiness. "Just do it. Get me out of this situation, make me stop feeling this way."

An image so strong, much stronger and clearer than the rest poured into Logan's mind. One where Jean was atop of him, spilling her seed deep within him as a triumphant groan escaped Jean's person.

One where he, Logan was dominated.

His wants.

His needs.

His fantasy…fulfilled. His hear fufiled.

Logan suddenly lunged forward and captured Jean's lip's with his own, completely oblivious to the triumphant grin she wore. A part of him thought that he heard Jean give a sorrowful sigh. She _should_ feel guilty. She should feel remorse. She should feel ashamed.

**Brotherhood Base**

Juggernaut looked at the powerful weapon. To him, she was just a child; she would never able to defeat him. He was much more powerful than this silly child was. _'Weapon, hah!'_ he thought. '_I'm stronger than she could ever be!' _He was too stubborn for his own good, if only he knew that.

Betsy looked on at Phoenix with sorrow and guilt. She wanted the girl on the team at first, it made her feel more safer, that they had a better chance of winning this upcoming war. But now she got to know the dreaded weapon as Magneto said, she knew that she was innocent, that she was good and had a pure heart. She was an X Man, not a Brotherhood, if only Betsy could get through to her. But to be honest, she was scared too, she didn't want to die at the hands of this dark and powerful girl. '_Oh Rogue, I'm so sorry.' _

Callisto knew of the girl's power, as did Spyke. They were just glad to have another powerful team member, one which held the power they needed. Callisto felt almost proud to have sensed her. Spyke felt honoured to be on the same team as her.

Pyro was glad that he had gotten through to her. He was also glad that he could taunt it to Bobby Drake, to show off there new weapon who had chosen them over the X men. He couldn't wait to fight the X Men, he knew they would battle against them since they would not let them get away with there plans of wars.

Magneto looked at Phoenix with power, feeling as though she were his own, his power, and he could use it whenever he wanted. She was perfect. She stood at the side of him, perfectly straight and no expression on her face. She was beautiful. '_Beautiful and powerful, a deadly combination.' _he thought.

Phoenix on the other hand looked at the puny mutants and thought nothing of them. They were weakling compared to her, even Magneto. She could do anything she wanted, but at the moment, the Brotherhood was the organisation she had chosen, and intended to see what they would do. Phoenix heard Magneto's words to his Brotherhood, but she was not listening, she didn't have to.

It was until she started to feel the pain in her head, the good side fighting back, she started to hear his words and understand them. She put her hand on her head, John noticing her expression come upon her pale face. He stood up, concerned. Magneto looked to him and saw his eyes turned to Phoenix. He looked at the weapon to her face in torment.

"Phoenix? What's wrong?" he asked. She stepped back and held her head tighter.

"Can'…control it…fighting back…" she managed to get out. She couldn't control the good of her, or the bad. They were different personalities, she had multiple. When one wanted to take over, they would try with all there might, not consideration for what damage they were causing. The Brotherhood could do nothing; they didn't understand what was happening. Only Betsy knew, though she would say nothing.

Things started to levitate into the air and fly around, hitting the Brotherhood. Betsy went towards Phoenix.

"What are you doing?" shouted Magneto, not wanting her to hurt Phoenix.

"Saving her ass, or do you want her to destroy this place?" Betsy asked. Magneto hesitated but let the telepath do what she had to do. Betsy's real plan was to help bring out the good side.

She began to concentrate hard on Phoenix, trying to enter her mind. She saw an image, it was fire, it looked at her, angrily and pushed her out of Phoenix's mind. Betsy flew into the air and hit the wall behind her. Phoenix fell onto her knees and screamed as the dark side defeated the good…

**Xavier's Mansion**

**Jean and Scott's room**

Jean was about to take her top off when she saw her, the image in her head. She pushed Logan away and fell onto the floor. She was sweating and her eyes were wide open. Logan at first thought it was her pushing him away, but he soon noticed that something was wrong. He looked at her with concern and got onto the floor with her.

"Jean what's wrong?" he asked her. She didn't reply as she was in another world. He shook her. "Jean!" She looked to him, breathing deeply.

"I…I know where she is…" she said. He looked at her worriedly, then understood who she meant. His face expression soon turned to curiosity. "I know where Rogue is."

**So how did you like it? Please review! I loved all your reviews last time. When I went into the internet café I saw all my emails and my face lit up. I know that I may have drifted away from the darkness thing with Rogue in the last chapter, so I thought it's about time I brought back her headaches and that. There are going to be a lot of twists in the next lot of chapter and surprises. ALSO! Don't think that Rogue is the actual Phoenix force yet because she's not. This is her dark side, it's still Rogue.**

**MORE THAN 5 REVIEWS PLEASE OR NO UPDATE. Sorry I hate being harsh. **

**Next Chapter – Logan begs Jean to find out where Rogue is so he can go and get her back, which he attempts, but finds it harder than expected. A new arrival comes to the mansion with someone to stir things up. Remy follows Logan which puts his life in server danger, and Kitty decides that she should tell Bobby everything… **


	14. Reunited At Last

**Hey sorry I've been on holiday so chapters have been short but now I'm back! Next holiday it in October, but that's not till another month so don't worry there's a lot more to come!**

**Also, a few of you expressed concern about Logan's usual 'rage' ways, don't worry, I don't intend to make him a drooling love puppy to Jean Grey. And I loved your reviews about what Jean did to Scott! Thanksxxx**

**Thanks for reviewing Gynx8, LEDIABLEBLANCTHE2ND, Naemis, Courtney, lovestoread, Descena, DeltaGamma Liv, Dark Hearted Angel99, ToTheDayIDieAsAQueenIAmShallI, American Beauty, Black n blue, BigBro's Nikki 'N' Pete ev** **much appreciated! I loved all your reviews so much!**

** Reunited At Last**

**Xavier Mansion**

**Jean and Scott's Room**

Logan had his hands on Jean's shoulders, looking at her firmly in her eyes, though hers were looking to the floor. She had never had that telepathy hit her like that before. She felt the sorrow, the pain, the anger and most of all, the power. With that telepathic message, Jean knew where to find the Rogue.

"Jean, where is she? Ya gotta tell me, now!" he shouted, forgetting what had just happened between them. He knew he would rather get back to where they left off, but Rogue was like family to him, and he'd put her first all the time. Especially when 'stripes' was in danger of someone, but in this case, herself.

Jean shook her head, "No, it's too dangerous; I know if I tell you you'll only go after her." She was right, that was his plan, but it didn't take a scientist to know that.

"Jeany please, I can help her." he said, trying to convince her to tell him. She just shook her head, still recovering from her sudden shock.

"She's too powerful, I can feel her power Logan, I can feel it in my mind. She'd only destroy you." Jean said. "It's too much." Logan put his hands on her face, cupping them, making her face him.

"If you were in my position, and Scott was in Rogue's, wouldn't you want to know where he was?" Logan asked, knowing her answer. She looked at him, her heart pitying him. "If Scott was in danger, wouldn't you be the first one to catch him?" She would. She knew she would. If Scott was in any danger, she'd be there in a blink of an eye. She sighed, knowing that Logan deserved to know.

"She's still with the Brotherhood, in the outskirts of New York. There is Forest Baron, you'll find Magneto's base somewhere." she said. Logan smiled and gave her a quick peck on the lips and ran through the doors. She watched him go and looked to the floor, disgusted in herself.

As Logan ran out of Jean's door, the former thief and still ladies man Remy LeBeau was walking by with some coffee. Logan shot past Remy, making him spill his coffee over his X uniform. Remy growled.

"D'ya mind _homme_!" shouted the Cajun. Logan ignored him as he carried on running out of sight. Remy peaked into Jean's room to see her on the floor with her hand on her head. "Ya alright Jeany?" Jean looked up a little startled.

"Err…yes, I'm fine Gambit." she said, not wanting any more X Men to run off to find Rogue. He stepped into the room.

"Why's Wolverine in such a hurry?" he asked. He knew something was up, and by Jean's hand on her head, he knew she must have something to do with her powers, maybe she'd found something. He also knew that with Logan's reaction, it had to be Rogue. '_Remy should b' a detective.' _he thought.

"No reason." she lied as she stood up slowly. "Now if you don't mind, I'd like to get changed." Remy smiled and exited. As he did, a thought occurred.

''_F Rogue's powers gone crazy again, den Wolverine b' on his own, maybe 'f Remy goes wit' 'im, he can help 'im. Plus it's an excuse t' see de belle fille.' _The Cajun thought. With that, he ran off in the same direction as Logan.

**Brotherhood Base**

Her head ached with throbbing. She felt as though she'd had a thousand knives in the back of her head, just messing around with her brain. That was the biggest she'd had yet. But now all that remained was a slight empty feeling, one which she craved to fill.

Magneto watched as the girl sat silently on the box, looking down at the floor. His weapon. The one which shall make him succeed in the upcoming war he had planned his whole life. Now he could finally go through with it securely, knowing that he had this final gift bestowed upon him.

"That was some display of power you showed there my dear." Magneto said as he walked forward, looking down at her. Rogue didn't move, she continued to stare at the ground.

"That is a minor part o' what ah can do." she said. Magneto smiled.

"It's a rare gift, power, especially your own. I'm glad to see you use it instead of what you normally did at Charles'. You hid away your talent, and when you did use it, the other X Men looked down at you like you were hazardous." Magneto said, knowing where she came from. "It's not like that in the _real _world. Here, you use your powers, when and however you like. With powers like yours, you could do anything. Your Professor-." Suddenly the light bulb above them smashed. Magneto jumped a little, and then looked back down to Rogue who was staring at him.

"He's _not_ mah Professor." she said. He smiled again, liking her detestation towards the telepathic mutant, her former Professor and Magneto's old friend.

"I'm glad you feel that way Phoenix." Rogue stood up.

"Ah'm not…not Phoenix." she said. She put her hand on her head. Mentioning that name just reminded the good side of her who she really was. She had all this power, but she wasn't called by that name. She knew she wasn't.…the X Men called her by her name, Rogue. Not Phoenix. What was Phoenix? Was it her? Was it someone else? She didn't know. She didn't want to find out. But she knew sooner or later she would.

"Then who are you my dear? Are you an X Men? A Brotherhood member? Or perhaps you're just on your own?" he asked her questionably. She knew that he was messing with her, making her decide. But who was he to talk to her like that? She could destroy him in a second.

"Ah'm who ah choose t' b'." she said. She was trying so hard to fight her dark side, giving her a little control. But it was so hard to fight the side that offered her power and everything she could ever want. Power, freedom, touch. She had it all, but she had to fight it, because she knew that her dark side was merciless, that it was pure evil.

"What is the point of trying to fight it?" he asked her as he walked up to her. "It's better to having to keep it pent up inside like Xavier did to you. Like you said, he was more concerned over the other X Men. Jean Grey for example." Rogue growled at that name. She had never liked the red head, but she had to admit that the woman was alright. She just didn't like that Jean had everything, when Rogue had nothing. Jean had everyone's love, trust and respect, Rogue never had that. Jean had the ability to touch, to kiss, to love freely. Obviously Rogue didn't. But with the dark side, Rogue _could_ have that. She already had a taste of it, why should she stop now? She shook her head. The dark side was tempting her, and Magneto wasn't exactly helping.

"No…Ah can' let it take over…ah won' give in." she said as she closed her eyes tightly and clenched her fists, trying to fight the temptation off. Magneto watched as she tried, he knew he could loose her any minute.

"All of them, they have something your _weak_ side cannot give you. The dark side can, it can free you. Think of it not as an evil part of you, but as a _magnificent _one. A side that can burst free of the cage you have been kept in for so long, one which Charles had put you in." Rogue growled at the mention of his name once again. Magneto was right; the Professor was more concerned about his other original X Men than her. She was struggling and he knew it, yet he never helped her. Did she need help anyway? Magneto said she didn't. Was this really a gift? Was it _not_ a curse? The Professor seemed to think so, but he never had time for her, never. Her hatred for the man washed over her, Magneto knew he was getting a hold of her. "Your old life with the X Men has passed, and now you can show your power to the world. Your old life was a prison cell where you had to watch love blossom, people touch. They were a family, and they never let you _in_. They _never_ cared." Rogue growled again and let her dark side consume her. She _hated_ the X Men for what they did to her. She used to be a proud Southern girl, but now she saw the full picture. The X Men looked down at her; they pitied her, too scared to talk to her, thinking she was so dangerous and unlovable like she was out of control! No one wanted her; no one wanted to be near her. They didn't need her, so why did she need _them_! Rogue grinned to Magneto; he did the same as he sae the darkness in her eyes.

"Come my weapon of grandeur, they are waiting for us outside."

**Xavier Mansion **

Scott was on cloud nine, even through everything that had happened; he had Jean at the end of it, no matter what. He knew it wasn't exactly the best time to be joyful, but he really didn't care. As long as he knew he had Jean to be with for the rest of his life, nothing else mattered.

As he walked out of the kitchen into the foyer, he heard the doorbell ring. As he answered it, a girl literally jumped into the house with pure awe on her face. Scott jumped out of her skin.

"Wow, you've got come cool shades there dude! Ya gonna have to tell me where ya got 'em, mine are totally passed there sell by date." she said referring to her yellow goggles. The girl was very short and looked about fifteen. She had jet black short hair which went up to her ears, wearing a sort of business clothing which consisted of a black suit with a red shirt and black tie, with red trim in different areas. He looked at her utterly bewildered.

"Who _are_ you?" he asked, very shocked by the girl prancing about like she was in God's temple or something.

"Her names Jubilation Lee." said a familiar voice. Scott looked back to the entrance to see none other than Hank McCoy, also known as Beast to the X Men. He was blue from head to toe.

"Hank!" Scott said grinning like a Cheshire cat. Hank put his arms up in the air.

"Well I don't know of any other Hank McCoy who is blue and hairy." Scott gave the 'man beast' a welcoming hug, still amazed.

"I can't believe it's you, what are you doing here?" he asked.

"Well a couple of days ago, Bobby was told by Jean to get in contact with me since the…situation at hand." he said. Scott looked down despondently and then looked back to the man.

"I'm just glad you're back." he said. Scott saw another figure walk through the front door. Hank noticed where his eyes were going and the beast turned to the woman who had just walked thought. Scott's eyes nearly melted at the sight of her, she was gorgeous.

"Oh, sorry, this is Tessa, also known as Sage." said Hank as he gently pushed the woman forward. She didn't smile at Scott at all, or put out her hand, in fact she looked like she was a robot with no expression. She wore a similar costume to Jubilee, except she wore a purple top instead of red, with purple trimmings. Her hair was also jet black and Scott couldn't help but to notice the cerulean sparkle in her eyes.

"You must be Cyclops." she said. "Your powers are strong." Scott looked at her, once again, puzzled. Hank saw his poor face and laughed.

"This must be torture for someone like you, not to know what's going on." said Hank. Scott rolled his eyes. "Tessa has a number of powers, but the one she is using now it her telepathic abilities." Scott nodded.

"Everyone seems to be telepathic these days, it used to be cool but now it's just getting boring." said Jubilation. Hank laughed again at the girl's humour.

"Young Jubilee here is one of a kind I can assure you." Hanks said. "Her powers were a little complicated when I first met her, but after careful research I learnt the full details of her powers. Her power is a mutant-manifest energy plasmoids as multi-coloured fireworks of various shapes and intensities, which she can detonate to create disorienting bursts of light and sound, scalding heat, concussive impact, or interweave the "PAF" energies into solid objects to cause violent explosions at the molecular level."

"In English he means this." said Jubilee. She lifted her hands up in the air and demonstrated her power. In her hands multicoloured fireworks started to go off, nearly hitting Scott. She stopped using her powers and smiled bashfully. "Sorry 'bout that." He growled but let it go, Scott still didn't quite understand.

"I get why you're here Hank, but why are these two here?" Scott asked.

"I knew Jubilee's foster parents of the week since the father was a Dr, though he didn't like me since I'm a mutant. But when Jubilee nearly burnt the house down a couple of months ago, they kicked her out. Being a mutant myself, I helped her and offered her sanctuary as my assistant." Hank explained. "Sage on the other hand is in my department and has been a friend of mine for years. She became my assistant a month ago."

"Well do you think bringing…Jubilee was it? Along with you was safe, especially after everything that has been going on." Scott asked.

"I assure you, Jubilee might seem like trouble, but she knows when to calm down."

"I am right here ya know." she said tapping her foot, a little irritated about Scott's comment.

"She has been very eager about meeting the X Men, ever since I told her about our own little adventures, she cannot stop talking about it." said Hank. Seeing the seriousness on Scott's face, Hank knew it was time to move on. "How's Ororo?"

"She's the same, hasn't got any better, or any worse." he told her. "I don't know if she'll pull through. I know she has a lot of power, but Rogue did a number on her."

"Speaking of which, have you heard anything from our Rogue gone rogue?" he asked. Scott shook his head firmly.

"No, we can't until the Professor wakes up. Jean knows that Cerebro is too powerful for her, especially after her first incident when she was looking for Rogue the first time. So we're all out of telepathic mutants."

"How powerful is this Cerebro?" asked Tessa, actually talking for once.

"Only the Professor can handle its power, no offence." Scott said.

"I'm sure that I can find her." Tessa said, sure of herself.

"I doubt it, Jean's nearly as powerful as the Professor, if she can't handle it, I'm sure you can't." he said, trying not to sound offensive.

"You'd be surprised." she muttered loud enough for him to hear.

"Anyway, take me to the med bay, let's see if I can do anything else to help." Hank said as he walked forward, Jubilee and Tessa following.

"Looks like you already know the way." Scott said as he followed them.

**Bobby's Room**

_Knock Knock_

"Come in." Bobby said as he lay on his bed looking up at the wall. All he was able to think about was Rogue and the way she walked past him when she used her powers to push him into the wall. There was no love there, no feeling, maybe she didn't love him anymore. He had to admit, he didn't love her that way either. But he still cared for a lot, and wanted her to be safe. But maybe she could never be safe from herself; maybe she could never defeat her dark will.

"Hey ice cube." said Kitty as she walked in, shutting the door behind her. He smiled and sat up as the Chicago girl walked towards him and sat on the edge of his bed.

"How many times do I have to tell you _not_ to call me that?" he asked smiling. She rolled her eyes.

"Look, before we get all giddy and stuff I need to like, tell you something." she said as she looked at him seriously. He stiffened up a little. "I…" she didn't no whether to tell him or not. She knew he'd go mad if he found out about Remy and Rogue little date, and then he'd be all about her like Remy said he would. But did it matter? He was hung up on the girl anyway. Even if she didn't tell him he'd still be thinking about her. Though she wanted to be with him, she knew his heart was somewhere else, and she wasn't one to get in the way of love. If he wanted Rogue, she wouldn't stop him, she could fight for him, but it'd be for nothing. Besides, if he found out that she knew, he'd hate her! It would be bad enough to see him back with Rogue and trying to fight for her, but to not even have his friendship would destroy her. She knew it was the right thing to do.

"Kitty?" he asked. She jumped out of her day dream and looked at him, speechless. "What were ya gonna tell me?" She opened her mouth, expecting words to come out, but nothing did, she couldn't bring herself to do it.

"Erm…well, ya see…erm…it…it was nothing." she said as she phased through the bed. Bobby looked confused, but knew he could get it out of her later. Just as he was about to lay back down, he saw a head phase back through his bed. He jolted a little, but knew it couldn't be anyone else apart from Kitty.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"Actually there is something I have to tell you." she said as she fully phased through. She stood up and walked to the window. Bobby got up too and looked; she could feel his eyes starting at her.

"Then what is it Kitty?" he asked. She sighed and turned to him, folding her arms.

"I wasn't like, gonna tell you, but I knew I should. Remy…Remy told me something yesterday, about Rogue-."

"-I knew it!" Bobby shouted. "I just knew it!"

"Bobby please let me like, finish." she shouted. He grinned a little as she carried on. "Well, thing is…how do I put this…he…she…they…well…they sorta went on a date together." she finally got it out, she felt so relieved, but Bobby's face of shock, resentment and sadness, gave her butterflies.

"They…went on a date together?" he said slowly, not believing her ears. But as more seconds past, the more he heard it, and accepted it. His face turned to anger and his fist clenched up as it turned to ice. "They went on a _date_ together! Why that no good son of a bitch Cajun bastard!"

"Bobby, calm down please its like-."

"-Calm down? _Calm down_! That fucking swamp boy ladies man is taking advantage of _my_ girlfriend, behind my back, knowing what she's going through, then telling you like it's some sort of tick in his black book, and your telling me to calm down!" he shouted.

"Listen to me! Number one, he didn't take advantage of Rogue; he only went on a date with her."

"Only? So it's not a big deal then. He _only_ took my girlfriend out, he _only_ flirted with her and he might have _only_ messed around with her talking dirty like that fucking arrogant idiot does!"

"It's not that bad." she said, trying to comfort him. But he only shrugged her away.

"Not that bad! Kitty, he must have flirted with her, touched her, charmed her with that pathetic thing he does with all the women! Oh my god he charmed my girlfriend!"

"Oh shut up Bobby, I've already said it's not that like, bad."

"When I see that cocky, backstabbing, vain, thieving snake charmer, I swear I'm gonna freeze him and knock his Cajun head right off!" said Bobby as he stormed out of the bedroom in search of Remy. Kitty sighed and ran after to him.

**Outside Brotherhood Base**

Outside of the Brotherhood Base in the forest known as Baron, a lot of mutants, at least fifty stood at the bottom of a hill, waiting and wondering. They had been told by rumours and other mutants that Magneto was a great man of power, and only wanted a world which belonged to them. There kind. Most of them had been intrigued by this, as many had been looked down upon for years. They had been attacked, abused, frowned upon, everything you could imagine. Some even captured them, experimented on them, and tested on them like lab rats. Magneto offered what every mutant wanted, the chance for a new start, a new beginning. One which _they _would rule over all, one which _they_ were free and not at the mercy of humans, one which_ they_ could not and would not be criticised by society. It was there time to rise, and Magneto's plan of war was the perfect start.

Many of them grew tired and frustrated by waiting. Had the metal master abandoned them? Had he looked at them and ran knowing his plan would never work? No one knew, but they would wait, not wanting this grand opportunity to be thrown away.

"I hear that they have the most powerful mutant with them." a woman said to a man with eyes like the sun. He laughed and shook his head.

"No, only Magneto is the powerful one above all else. But I did 'ere that he's a bit of a loony." the man said. This time, the woman shook her head and rolled her eyes.

"Don't be stupid, where'd ya here that one!" she asked, not wanting him to ruin this war for her.

"I heard that him and this dude Xavier, ya know that one on the news, had a fight. Magneto got revenge by taking one of the X Men and using the X Man as a power surge to destroy all of New York!" the man exclaimed.

"Whatever you're just-."

"Look, up on the hill!" a mutant from the crowd shouting as he pointed up to the top of the hill. Everyone followed his hand as they looked up to the hill to see Pyro stood there grinning as he had one foot on a rock and the other to balance on. Pyro's outfit was a grey suit, white on the inside of the thighs, with a loose collar. The suit was adorned with brown stripes on the shoulders and on the waist, hinting at a military look. High brown boots with vertical silver stripes, buccaneer gloves and aviator goggles completed the ensemble. Everyone's faces looked disappointed. Was this _teenager_ there leader into victory? The one who would free them from the rest of society which hated them? No, it couldn't be! They all travelled such a distance just to be led into war by a _child_? This was outrageous!

"You're Magneto?" someone shouted from the crowd in doubt. This made Pyro grin even wider.

"I'd love to have the power to control metal, it'd be nice t' 'ave that sorta power. Everyone would fear me, an' oi'd b' able t' defeat all you lot. But alas, oim not the one you've came here to listen to." Pyro said, teasing the crowd. A wave of relief hit the crowd of mutants as they heard the good news, others were not so pleased.

"So where is this 'mighty' Magneto!" shouted a woman.

"Yeah!" a few others shouted.

"All in good time." he said to the crowd.

"We've been waiting long enough!"

"If he truly is a good leader, shouldn't he be here on time!"

"Remember folks, patience is a virtue. The more you wait, the more he will reward you. Besides, he's got a surprise for you all, and trust me, it's a stunner fo' ya ears an' ya eyes. Well worth waiting for!" Pyro shouted to the crowd. With that, he turned away out of sight.

A few looked at each other with uncertain looks, but others looked happy to here that there was a great surprise for them. Some wondered what it was, a weapon perhaps? Little did they know this weapon was in the form of a human.

Above the hill, Magneto stood near a tree with the dark Rogue and the inner brotherhood. Pyro walked back to them with a smile on his face.

"Oi just love t' b' the centre of attention." he said.

"Why don't you speak to them Magneto, surely they are ready now?" asked Callisto. Magneto smiled and looked to Rogue who felt his eyes burin on her. She turned her head to him, and then remained totally motionless.

"It is not time to bestow our gift on them yet." he told them looking at Rogue. He then turned back to the others. "Go to them, be silent, I need to talk to our new member." they nodded, though a few were a little tired of waiting like the crowd. Magneto waited until he heard the crowd notice his Brotherhood then turned back to Rogue.

"Why don' you go t' them?" she asked him. He smiled simply.

"I need to motivate you a little more my dear." he told her as he circled her. She was undaunted. "Remember when we first met? Even though I was planning to dispose of you, the first thing I saw in you was power, the next stage in evolution, that's why I wanted to use you as my power surge. And I find myself thinking, why would Charles want to turn this goddess into mortal?" Out of his pocket, he took out a gun. "I can manipulate the metal in this." with his powers he made the gun levitate into the air in front of Rogue. "But you, you can do anything. Anything you can think of." Rogue looked at the gun, and started to remove all of it one by one until the bullets came out. She looked at them steadily.

"Such small thangs…yet they can cause so much suffering." she said as she put her hand forward and lightly touched the bullet with her finger tip. She felt power rage through her all of a sudden. She smiled as her eyes went black. The bullets went passed Rogue and started to go towards Magneto who was grinning. He immediately stopped as they towards them, he tried to stop them with his powers, but it was no use.

"Rogue…" he said as they got closer to him. He took steps back, afraid of what she'd do, knowing what power she had inside of her, knowing what sensations she had and desired. Plus, there past didn't help, perhaps this was revenge for what he did to her on Liberty Island. "Enough Rogue!" it got closer and closer. "Stop it!" he hit the tree, the bullets near to his head. "Rogue!" suddenly, her eyes went back and she lost her hold on the bullet. They dropped to the floor.

Magneto looked to Rogue who had her back turned to him and walked towards her. He would normally destroy anyone who dared to hurt him, but he knew he couldn't, she was his weapon. _His._ Instead, he walked straight past her heading towards the crowd, not wanting her to know the fear he had. She followed him slowly.

**Xavier Mansion**

Jean sat in the Rec Room, her thoughts constantly on Logan and how he was. She shouldn't have told him, he could be in serious danger right now thanks to her. Why couldn't she just have said she had a bad headache instead? She could have lied! But no, she didn't! She had to go and tell him. _You idiot Jean_ she thought to herself.

Suddenly the rec room door opened and Scott walked though with a huge smile on his face. She couldn't help but feel not joy to see him, probably because her mind was on Logan's safety. Not only that, but guilt was possessing her for what she and Logan had…_done_.

"Hey sweetie." he said as he sat down next to her. "I'm so happy Beast is back, even if he did bring trouble with him, he's still made things easier on us." Jean smiled weakly, Scott instantly knew something was wrong. "Jean, are you alright?" Jean looked up to him and smiled more properly.

"Of course I am, why'd you ask?"

"Your mind seems to be somewhere else…" he said. "Are ya worried about where Logan and Gambit have gone? Ya know what there like Jean, they go whenever it pleases them." Jean put her hair behind her ear.

"No…just worried." she admitted.

"Worried? Why? It's only the Cajun and the…" he suddenly stopped as he looked to a sad Jean. He realised it. He knew that there was something odd about her behaviour the past week, he thought it was just the stress of Rogue and the others. "Wolverine?" She looked up.

"What about him?" had he found out? Had he read her thoughts? Impossible. He wasn't a telepath.

"Do you…I mean, I know he does…but do _you_ have feelings for him?" Scott asked his heart out on the line. He loved this woman with all his heart and soul. They had been through so much together, and yet, by the embarrassed look on her face, that may prove it was for nothing.

"No…" she whispered.

"You do don't you?" he asked. She didn't reply. Anger took over him as he stood up. "You love him don't you!" Jean knew his reaction would be like this, she stood up and immediately threw her arms around him and kissed his on his lips, forcing her tongue past his lips. As suddenly as she jumped on him, she pushed back.

"No Scott, I love you. I've always loved you, you know that. And you should believe that. We've been through so much together, and you think I'd throw all that away for someone who doesn't stick with the X Men for more than five minutes?" she asked. "If you think that ten you must not trust me." He looked at her surprised. She wanted to believe what she just said. Oh, it was all true, she loved him like she never thought she could love a person, but he _didn't_ know that side of her, the side that did crave Logan. And he shouldn't trust her, especially after what she had done behind his back. '_I have to fight my desire for the wolf man now, I love Scott too much!' _

"I…I'm sorry." he said. "I just-." he was interrupted as he felt her lips once again be pushed up against his own.

"Don't. Just, hold me." she said as she put her head on his chest. He could oblige to that.

**Med Bay**

"She doesn't look so good." said Jubilee as she looked down to the inured Storm. Beast walked up to Jubilee. He had already checked Storm a few times, making sure she was alright.

"She seems stable, but has lost a lot of blood, plus she has brain damage as Jean has recorded on this." said Beast. Sage was lent over the Professor.

"This Xavier is very powerful." she said as she turned to the two other mutants and walked towards Storm. She scanned the woman and smiled. "She is too. And by the looks of it, she'll sooner or later regain her strength. Her power is great, a long with her potency."

"Don't I know it, I've seen her demonstrate her weather witch powers before my very eyes." said the Beast.

"Let's just hope she's awake before this 'Rogue' comes back." said Jubilee. "I can't believe she has that name, who'd call themselves that anyway?"

"She is what she is called. Powerful is what she is as I have seen on a number of visits here. Rogue is delightful and wouldn't hurt a fly; her Southern temper though shows otherwise." Beast explained. "But when push comes to shove, Rogue would use her powers in an instant for the X Men."

"Then why did she do this?" asked Jubilee as she pointed to Storm. "Would you do this to _your_ friends?" Beast sighed and took of his glasses.

"Jubilee, there is something you must know. Inside everyone, even normal people, there is a dark side. Our dark sides aren't as powerful as others. With Rogue, she automatically created a dark side to carry her powers when they became too much, so her good side didn't have to bear it. Rogue has always had telekinetic abilities, but because when she was young she couldn't handle them, she created another personality that she would put in a cell, along with the powers which were too great for her. Her good side therefore didn't have to deal with it." Beast explained.

"Isn't that cheating?" she asked. Beast shook his head.

"Oh no my child. Rogue's mind did it without her even knowing otherwise Rogue would have told the Professor. Her powers were so great that they actually created an alternative personality. The mind, as I like to say, has a mind of its own." Jubilee rolled her eyes.

"Sometimes I wonder what my dark side would be like." she said trailing off into thought.

"Probably not much," Sage said. "Only _powerful_ mutants such as Rogue and others can have fierce dark sides." Jubilee growled.

"I'm _just_ as powerful as that Rogue!" Jubilee wined. Sage snorted.

"Yeah right, kid, you haven't even got a insignificant amount of power." she insulted the young Jubilation.

"Wanna test out that incorrect theory out!" Jubilee asked as she got into her fighting position.

"Enough!" Beast shouted. "It gives people a bad impression of me and my work with you two bickering all the time."

"She started it." said Jubilee.

"I don't care who started it, I'm finishing it. Now Jubilee leave me and Sage to check Storm's progress results." said Beast.

"Yes _dad_." she mocked as she turned around to leave. "I'll show her."

**Outside Brotherhood Base**

"How dare they!" someone shouted from the crowd.

"A cure…they think they can _cure_ us!" other people shouted.

"They cannot, and will not prevail, we assure you. That is, if you join our team." shouted Callistio to the crowed.

Further into the forest where the shouts and cheers were very faint, none other than Wolverine stride through the forest. He obtained a cloak, knowing that he had to cover up his identity. As he walked forward, he could hear them all shouting, he could hear, thanks to his enhanced hearing abilities, every word the 'mad man' was saying. He could also hear, footsteps. Logan quickly got his claws out and nearly dug them into Gambit who fell on the ground.

"_Merde ami de loup_, ya tryin' t' kill Gambit or somet'in!" the Cajun shouted. Logan rolled his eyes and put his claws back in. Gambit got up and brushed the dirt of his face.

"Why'd ya follow me Gumbo?" Logan asked angrily.

"'Coz ya looked like ya wo' in a hurry, an' Gambit knows when ya in a hurry, it's 'coz ya gonna get ya self into trouble. Gambit don' wanna miss de fun." he said smirking. Logan growled as he grabbed Gambit by his trench coat collar and brought his face right up into his.

"Ya think this is _fun_ Cajun? Ya think it's fun that Magneto is planning a war to kill all humanity, ya think it's fun he's using one of the X Men who's powers are going nuts as his weapon _fun_?" Logan asked as he pushed a surprised Gambit back

"Remy meant no offence _mon ami_. He's simply here t' help." Logan ignored him and carried on walking towards the loud noises.

"Cover yourself up, we don't want you to be getting caught."

"Magneto never seen Gambit befo' he'll b' okay." Gambit said as he followed him.

Back at the meeting, the inner mutants, Juggernaught, Pyro, Psylocke, Rogue, Callisto and Spyke stood behind the 'great' leader Magneto as he smiled at their eagerness. He had told them of the cure which had been obtained by the mortals.

"They wish to cure us," the crowd started to shout loudly in anger. "But I say to you we _are_ the cure." the crowd shouted this time in approval, cheering at his words. Magneto had found out about the cure by Callistio who had a friend who warned her about it. It was a great chance for Magneto's plans of war on humanity to be put forth into action.

As the people cheered, a cloaked Logan and a slightly hidden by trench coat Gambit walked through the crowd. As Gambit passed one of the women, he winked at her, she just laughed.

"No time for ya games Gumbo." he said. Logan looked up to the hill and saw Rogue. His hear literally fell. She was dressed so revealing, so mysterious; he knew this was her dark side, the side that wasn't her. How could she be wearing that? A corset? That wasn't her. How could she be up there anyway, listening to what this 'bucket head' had to say?

Gambit had also noticed the stunning woman he had kissed a couple of times. His eyes melted as he saw how sexy she was. Her lips were an even darker shade of red than before, and her uniform was enough to make a man's eyes fall out.

"A cure for an inferred perfect condition called homo-sapiens." Magneto called out. The crowd roared as he said this. It filled him with utter delight. "They have there weapons…" Magneto turned to Rogue. "We have ours." Rogue slowly turned to him, no expression on her face. As he said this, Logan growled.

'_She's **not** a weapon bub.' _he thought. He only wished he could claw that moron down. Gambit had the same idea. He didn't like to think the man was mistreating the lady, even though he didn't know her so well. For some reason, he felt connected to her, and he didn't like seeing her mistreated.

"We will strike with a vengeance and a fury this world has never witnessed!" Magneto shouted as he clenched his hand together. Mutants continued to cheer for him. Pyro smiled as he stood beside Magneto.

"Good crowd." Pyro said. Logan was even angrier. He _was_ planning a war, and by the looks if it, he had a 'few' followers. He looked on with disbelief, while Gambit was more than tempted. It would be simpler to just do what the man said then what the X Men do. But his loyalties were with the X Men, he didn't agree in hurting innocent people.

"Truly is a mad man." Gambit muttered to himself.

"And if any mutant stands in our way we will use this poison against them!" shouted Magneto, the mutant crowd literally jumping up and down. "**Nothing** can stop us!" with that, the crowd went, as they say, wild.

"Looks like ya got ya self an army." Pyro said as he walked off. Magneto smiled. Rogue on the other hand felt strange. She sensed something, something familiar. She walked away, not being able to face this. Magneto was too bothered to look at her go. Logan and Gambit on the other hand didn't. They pushed through the crowd to get into the other part of the forest where Rogue had headed.

As the two X Men pushed there way through the branches, Logan started to smell her more and more. "This way." he said as he clawed the branches out of the way. "I can-." suddenly he stopped as he saw her.

Rogue stood in front of him, no expression on her divine face. She looked troubled, like she was afraid. Logan could see it in her eyes, and it hurt him. He didn't like to see her in pain, and he certainly didn't like seeing her with the enemy and him calling her a weapon. Logan had nearly lost Rogue once to this mad man, he wouldn't loose her again.

"Rogue." he said in disbelief. It was strange seeing her in person again. As he moved towards her he felt his whole body, his bones start to hurt. He suddenly flew back into the air into a tree, landing onto the floor. Gambit got out his cards and charged them at Rogue.

"Don' wanna fight ya _chere_." he said.

"G-Gambit." said Logan as he was still being held up against the tree. Gambit turned his head towards Logan questionably.

"What?" he asked.

"It's…not…her." he managed to get out. Gambit looked mystified.

"Who else could it b'?" he asked. He felt a few small footsteps behind him.

"Perhaps someone with the power to control metal." said Magneto. Gambit turned around to see the man and his fist out in front of him, holding Logan to the tree. "I know the scent of your adamantian a mile away." Gambit was about to throw his cards at him when Logan stopped him.

"Don't!" he shouted, trying to fight the pain. He turned his head back to Magneto. "I didn't come here to fight you."

"Smart boy." said Magneto. Gambit looked back to Rogue who was watching with now no expression on her face. He just wanting to go up to her and kiss those kissable lips, but he retained himself, there were more pressing issues to attend to.

"I came for Rogue." Logan finished off.

"You think I'm keeping her against her will?" Magneto asked. "If you don't remember, she chose the Brotherhood when she used her great powers to crush you beneath the house." Magneto used his power to bring Logan towards him, was in obvious pain. Gambit growled.

"Don't." Logan said again.

"Ya not leavin' Gambit wit' much o' a choice." he said.

"I'd listen to your friend _mutant_." he said.

"Or what?" Gambit asked. "Ya gonna turn Gambit into metal?" Magneto smiled.

"No, but _she_ can easily dispose of you." Gambit turned back around to Rogue who at Magneto's command, lifted Gambit up with her powers and threw him threw the forest with no second thought. Logan looked once again wit incredulity. Magneto turned back to Logan.

"She's here because she wants to be; because it's _not_ a prison unlike the piteous place you call school for mutants."

"Ya don't know what you're dealing with." Logan told him.

"I know full well."

"You obviously don't. Her powers are too great to contain, if you give her enough freedom, she'll crush you like a bug." Logan said.

"Well, we'll have to wait and see won't we?" Magneto said smiling.

"I'm _not_ leaving here without her." Logan said. Magneto laughed.

"Yes you are." Magneto pushed his hand forward and flung a screaming Logan into the forest until he hit a tree. Magneto turned to Rogue and some approaching inner Brotherhood. "Find him and destroy him." they nodded, while Rogue walked slowly behind them.

**Xavier Mansion**

Jubilee, after being kicked out of the Med bay decided to take a tour of the mansion. After all, she had been dying to see this place. As she walked through the hallway, she came across a picture on the wall. She looked at it, seeing all the X Men.

On the picture was a few people sat outside having a picture. There was Jean Grey smiling with the leader Scott Summers next to her with his arm around her, Bobby and Rogue laughing about something, Logan looking over at Rogue and Bobby, a little less impressed, with Storm and the Professor smiling for the camera. Jubilee sighed. She had heard so many of the adventures they had gone on by Beast, she so badly wanted to go on one.

"I haven't seen you around here before." said a voice. Jubilee turned around to see Bobby Drake standing there, looking pretty angry over something.

"I'm here with Hank." she said, looking him up and down. '_He's hot.'_ she thought. "Hey wait a minute; you're the guy in the picture." bobby looked at her confused but then looked past her to see the picture that was taken nearly a year ago.

"Oh yeah…wow that seems so long ago." he said going into day dream land.

"You're next to that girl Rogue, were you too an item?" she asked a little nosy. Bobby looked to the ground, just remembering what Kitty had told him.

"_No_." he said as he walked off.

**Outside Brotherhood Base**

"_Mon ami _are you alright?" asked Gambit a she ran over to Wolverine. The wolf man had landed roughly near to where Gambit had been thrown. Wolverine slowly got up and rubbed his head.

"I'll get over it." he said.

"Ya should have let Gambit used his powers on the _tête de seau_, he could have taken him down, an' his lackeys."

"Well here's ya change Gumbo, there heading this way." pointed out Logan. Gambit turned to where Wolverine's eyes were to see Spyke and Pyro running towards them. Gambit pulled out his cards and charged them up, threw them towards them and watched as they blew up. Pyro fell off his feet, while Spyke managed to dodge the blast. From his face, spikes came out, and he sent them flying straight towards the two X Men. Gambit fell to the ground, not getting hit. Wolverine on the other hand hit in the chest by two spikes. Gambit looked up to see him injured.

"Wolverine!" he shouted as he got up. Wolverine slowly took both spikes out of him and in a few seconds, they healed. Gambit and Spike watched in amazement as he healed, Gambit didn't know he had that gift. Spyke growled and threw some more, but Wolverine quickly got his claws out and but them up. He ran towards the spiked man and stabbed him with his claws.

Gambit saw Pyro get back up and with his weird mechanism, fire shot out. Gambit got a few more cards out and grinned at the boy. Pyro did the same as he walked towards the Cajun.

"How's life at the institute?" he asked Gambit as the two began to circle one another.

"Jus' _bon_ t'anks fo' askin'." he said sarcastically. "What 'bout de _boiteux_ Brotherhood?"

"Ditto, thanks!" Pyro shouted as he sent a twist of flame towards Gambit who once again managed to fling himself onto the forest ground.

Wolverine pulled his claws out of the now dead man and looked towards Gambit who was throwing cards at Pyro. He rolled his eyes and walked behind the boy.

"Ya always did think high of ya self." he said as he went to stab the boy. Pyro luckily in time turned around and used his powers to throw fire at the wolf man, sending him onto the floor.

"So did you." he replied. Wolverine slowly began to get up.

"You must like this life huh John? One where ya hurt innocent people, where ya don't think about others?" asked Wolverine.

"Oim only doin' what you taught me." said Pyro smiling. He knew that would hit home. Wolverine did care, but he knew his past didn't agree with that. It didn't help that the boy was throwing it back in his face.

"I may have done some low things in the past, but I would never stoop so low to join the pathetic Brotherhood." Pyro laughed. "Don't see what's so funny."

"It's just, oi never thought oi'd 'ere you giving me a lecture. Normally you were the scandal, the runaway, the 'bad guy'. But now you're just another slave to Xavier." Wolverine growled as he was about to slash him when there was another boom sending Wolverine to his feet, and Pyro into a tree, knocking him out. Wolverine looked at the boy and over to Gambit who was grinning.

"Too much talkin'." he commented. Wolverine rolled his eyes and got up. All of a sudden he felt a force in his stomach like he did in the medical room and was instantly thrown into a tree. Gambit gasped as he saw Rogue coming through to the part of the forest all the action had been in. Wolverine was still being held up against the tree.

"Rogue, don' do dis _cher_, it's not wort' it." pleaded Gambit. "Try t' remember who ya are." He felt a pain in his leg as he fell to floor, he didn't know what it was. Rogue had no expression on her face as she looked up to Logan on the tree.

"Listen t' me, Magneto is trying to use you as a weapon, you heard him. He doesn't care about you or your best interests-." Wolverine started.

"An' what, you did? The Professor certainly didn', he kept mah power locked up. He knew ah needed help, but he never _did_ help me. He promised he would but he didn'." Rogue said.

"He was there for you Rogue, he knows he did wrong. We're all here for you now."

"You say that now, but 'f ah wen' with you you'd treat me like ah was scum! Like ah was a problem! You never cared 'bout me unless ya had too! You were too busy makin' goo-goo eyes at Jean!" Rogue shouted.

"I know that you may think that, but it's not like that. I care about you so much Rogue, otherwise I wouldn't be here." Rogue looked at him sternly, he wondered if he was getting through to her. "You're everything to me, a spark of hope, the one thing I know is right in the world, don't let that go Rogue, don't let that dark side of you take that away. 'Coz the Rogue I know would never let anyone push her around, especially someone who's a bucket head." Rogue looked at him angrily, but her expression changed to sympathy. Was he really right? She didn't know…She didn't know anything anymore. She was ruled by her own sensations, she didn't care who she was with, or what she'd become. Logan was right, this wasn't her, the old her wouldn't do this.

Rogue blinked, tears welling up in her eyes. She grumbled a little, them released her hold on Wolverine who fell down the three. Rogue fell onto her knees and buried her head in her hands. Gambit ran to her side and put his hands on her shoulders, wanting to comfort the beautiful woman.

"S'k Rogue, everyt'in gonna b' alright _beau l'un_." She shook her head from side to side. She couldn't control it, she couldn't keep her control for long.

"Can'…ah can'…" she whispered.

"Yes you can Rogue, jus' concentrate." he told her as she looked to his black on red eyes. She remembered him, those eyes. She remembered her date with him and how much fun she had. Because of him. She remembered her attraction towards the Cajun; she even remembered her little pet name for him.

"Swamp rat?" she asked. He smiled and nodded.

"_Qui cher_, it's de swamp rat." he said. Wolverine came up to them and got on his knees.

"Are you alright?" he asked her. She didn't answer, she just put her hand on his face, looking deeply into is cold eyes. She smiled, he really _did_ care.

"Logan." she said as she hugged him. He embraced her tightly, never wanting to let her go again, never wanting to see her in pain again. "Ah'm so sorry."

"Don't be. It's not your fault. We're gonna take you home and we're gonna-."

"Ah can' go home Logan." she said pulling him away and looking at him in the face. "Ah jus' can', the X men, they don' trust me, an' the Professor thinks ah'm a burden." Logan cupped her face with his gloved hands.

"No Rogue, that's what Magneto's telling you so you'll stay on his team." She shook her head again, she could feel her anger towards Charles Xavier washing over her, and this didn't help since her dark side played with such emotions like anger. She tried hard to keep it back, but it was so hard for her, she just wanted a break, but if she did, she knew her dark self would take over.

"_Cher_, de X Men, dey really care 'bout you. Dey would never t'ink o' you as a burden." Gambit said. Rogue held her head as she felt her headache coming back, she knew it wasn't a good sign.

"Please…Logan…" she said. He looked in her eyes as they turned pure black. "_Help_ me."

"We will Rogue, but first, we gotta get you out of here before Magneto's crew finds-."

"Little too late for that _luv_." said a familiar voice. Gambit looked around to see Betsy Braddock also known as Psylocke standing there with a purple dagger which was glowing.

"I t'ought you were 'er friend Betsy, or were you jus' tryin' t' befriend 'er fo' dis sick war ya boss is plannin'?" asked Gambit harshly.

"I _am_ her friend, and I don't like seeing her like this." said Psylocke honestly as she stepped forward. "But I also have a duty to Magneto and my fellow mutants, I can't let them down."

"This war is will destroy her, if you had any sort of friendship with Rogue, you'd let us go." said Wolverine as he clung onto a weak Rogue who looked like she was in ant out of consciousness. "Not like I need ya permission, I can easily rip ya t' shreds. But I learnt never to hurt a lady unless necessary, and trust me I've done it once, I'll do it again." Psylocke whistled.

"Well aren't you a tough cookie." she said sarcastically. "Like I said, I wish Rogue didn't have to be this way, but she is. This war means a lot to us mutants, it's a next stage, and I'll do anything to make sure we win it."

"I t'ought you were a good person Betsy, looks like Gambit wo' wrong." he said unsympathetically.

"Wait a minute…you _know_ 'er?" asked Wolverine. Gambit paused for a moment. _Merde_, had he just got himself caught? He looked to Wolverine whose face was very questionable, and then to Psylocke who began grinning.

"So, you didn't tell the X Men about our little _outing_?" she said.

"What! You went out with the brotherhood!" shouted Wolverine.

"It wasn' like dat. It wo' Betsy, dis o'ter _homme_ an'…an'…Rogue." he admitted. Wolverine started to feel rage spew out of him.

"Oh and it wasn't an outing…it was a date." added Psylocke, enjoying this. Wolverine growled.

"What!" Gambit stood up, knowing that the wolf man could pounce on him anytime.

"Hey, Rogue knew what she was doin'." he said.

"How can she when she's under her dark influence! You took advantage of her!"

"_Non_, it's not like dat _mon ami_-."

"When I get my claws into you!" he shouted. As he let Rogue down gently, he got his claws out and went towards Gambit when he fell on his feet. Psylocke was laughing as she used her powers on the man.

"As much as I want to watch this, I have no time for it." the British woman said.

"Well make some!" shouted Gambit as he threw some charged cards at her. She watched them go to the floor in front of her, not knowing exactly what it was, but then realised and created a force field to protect her as the card blew up. As she put her force field down, Gambit leapt onto her, knocking her down to the ground. He landed on top of her and smiled.

"Never t'ought Gambit would b' in dis position wit' you _paraître charmant la fille qui viole_." Gambit said grinning. Psylocke didn't understand the French, but rolled her eyes and pushed him off her with her powers, into a tree. She then walked over to Wolverine, or where she had last seen him.

"Where'd he go?" she asked herself.

"Rahhhh!" Psylocke looked up to see the wolf man literally flying down with his claws out, ready to slash her into two. Luckily she had quick reflexes and used her powers to knock him all the way back up into the top of the trees. As he plummeted down to the floor, Rogue began to get up slowly, her dark self having won the fight. Psylocke saw her and smiled.

"How about we finish them off together?" she asked grinning. Rogue looked un amused and used her powers to throw Betsy onto the ground. She then looked to Gambit who was rubbing her head and violently with her powers pushed him the ground. He winced in pain and laid there, not being able to move. She then walked over to him and bent over, kissing him lightly on the lips, knocking him out. She then stood up to see Logan who was trying to heal from his long fall to the ground. She ignored him and walked back to the base. Psylocke got up slowly and was about to run after her when she looked down to Wolverine who was still trying to heal.

"Game on." she said as she kicked him in the head with her heal, also knocking him out, and continued to follow Rogue's darkened path.

**Soooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo did you like it? I thought I'd put a little bit of the movie in it because then you know where you are. But as you know, this story is completely different from the movie. I had to put Jubilee in, I love her I think she's ace. But don't go assuming that her and Logan are gonna get together. They might. But he loves Jean at the moment and I think it'd be to soon. **

**PLEASE REVIEW 5+ OR WILL NOT UPDATE! Sorry to be harsh! **

**Next Chapter – Wolverine and Gambit return home, but Wolverine has a few things to 'say' to the Cajun. Beast tells them of a cure that isn't out yet, but he had heard of. Logan runs into Jubilee after a little talk with Jean, while Bobby also has a few things to say to the Cajun…it's just not the swamp rats day is it? **


	15. It's Just Not the Cajun’s Day

**Sorry it took so long I've been working constantly, some of you will know what it's like when you have to get back into your work, or even if your at school.**

**Thanks for reviewing it's much appreciated! I loved all your reviews so much! Also, Courtney, thanks for reviewing and I like the idea it's very sneaky and if it eas Rogue in the actual movies, it would be a better ending. I'll defiantly think about it, but this story is going to go further than the movies. You'll all see what I mean.**

**It's Just Not the Cajun's Day**

**Xavier Mansion**

Jean and Scott were in the kitchen discussing their wedding plans. Scott was so excited about the wedding and wanted it to be perfect. He especially wanted it all go Jean's way and how she wanted it. Scott wanted her to consider his plans a little, but as long as she was happy, he didn't care.

Jean however, had different feelings. She knew that she didn't want to get married yet, she much preferred a long engagement. Mainly because she wanted to sort out her feelings for Logan before she married the man of her dreams.

"And I was thinking we could use roses since there your favourite flowers." said Scott. Jean smiled weakly as she went deep into her thoughts. Scott was right for her in every single way. He was the man she had always wanted to be with, and the man she wanted to spend her life with. Logan though, was the total opposite of that. He wasn't the man of her dreams, or the man she wanted to spend the rest of her life with. So why did she want to be with him? Basically because she wanted a taste of him, and because no one like Logan's type had never shown any sort of attraction towards her. Logan was right for her in so many ways, but just not her _normal_ ways. He fulfilled her sort of 'dark side', where Scott fulfilled her good.

Why did this have to be so difficult, if she knew who she loved more, then shouldn't that be her choice? Scott was the one she loved, so why did she crave to be with Logan when she was with Scott, and crave Scott when she was with Logan? It didn't make any sense, and she knew, even though she was a doctor, that she'd never figure it all out.

"…Jean, Jean!" shouted Scott. Jean snapped out of her day dream and smiled.

"Huh? Oh yeah, sure, whatever you want." she said quickly, not hearing a thing he had said. He frowned sadly which made her want to hold him.

"Your hearts not into this huh?" asked Scott. Jean shook her head.

"Of course it is Scott, I'm just thinking." she said as she put her hand on his shoulder. Scott shrugged it off and sighed.

"About Logan?" he asked. Jean gulped and looked pretty obvious. "I know you have feelings for him Jean, it doesn't take a genius to figure that out."

"I don't have feelings for him Scott, I'm just-."

"I've been trying to look past it ya know? I figured that it would go away. But I see the way you look at him, just like the way I used to look at you before we were together." Scott interrupted. Jean didn't know what to say, she knew she couldn't kiss him and get away with it this time.

"It's not like that, I…I've never had someone like Logan feel this way towards me, in fact, I've never had two guys who really liked me before. It's a strange situation and I can't handle it. You know me. It's not that I have feelings for him, which I don't, it's just that I don't know _how_ to look at him or how to speak to him ya know?" Jean explained half heartedly telling the truth.

"So why do you always look so…guilty?" he asked.

"I guess it's because I feel guilty that he likes me and I'm with you, and I feel guilty towards you because he likes me." she lied. "Scott," Jean got closer to Scott and put her hand on his chest. "I am worried about Logan; I _do_ have feelings for him, but only as a close friend."

"Whatever you two have, I don't like it and I don't want you to talk to him anymore." said Scott as he took her hand and held it tightly. Jean pulled an angry face and took her hand out of his firm grasp.

"You can't tell me who I can be friends with Scott." she said.

"I can when you're my w-."

"_Get in 'ere now!"_ shouted a voice. Scott and Jean looked at each other. She couldn't help but smile.

"It's Logan." she said as she ran out of the kitchen in the foyer, Scott behind her. Logan was holding Remy's trench coat collar and pushed him onto the floor. "Logan what are you doing!" Jean shouted as she and Scott ran over to the scene.

"I was tempted to kill him on the way but I thought it was better that I did it in front of everyone else!" shouted Logan as he got his claws out. Remy stayed on the ground, knowing that the wolf man could kill him if he made any sudden moves.

"Logan put your claws away!" shouted Scott. "What's going on?"

"Gumbo here didn't tell us about his little _date_ he had with Rogue!" he shouted, feeling the killing emotion taking over him. Remy closed his eyes as he felt Jean and Scott's surprise and disappointment with his empathy.

"Remy? You went on a date with Rogue? Is this true?" Jean asked as she stepped towards the Cajun. Remy sighed and looked up at the red head.

'_She looks bon from dis angle too.'_ he thought as he looked at the red heads features from down below. "_Qui_, it b' true, but Remy can explain 'f de _homme_ don' try t' slash moi into little pieces." Logan growled as he put his claws away.

"I can't believe you didn't tell us where Rogue was Remy, you know she's sick, you know she needs help!" shouted Scott.

"Remy knows dat, but she was wit' de Brotherhood, she says dat she didn' wanna come back 'coz she knew you'd treat her like a lab rat. She just wanted t' get better den come back." Remy explained. "I know I should have tol' ya, but I t'ought I wo' doin' de right t'ing, now I see I was in de wrong." Logan grabbed him by his collar and looked him dead in the eye.

"Yeah," his claws slowly came out and pierced Remy's neck. "Ya should have."

"Logan!" both Jean and Scott shouted. Logan looked to there direction and then back to Remy and growled.

"I knew I should have killed ya when I had the chance." he said as he pushed him back down and walked away. "I need some time out." Jean watched as she slowly went up stairs. She couldn't help but feel sorry for him. Everyone knew that Rogue meant the world to him, and seeing her in this position was painful for him, all she wanted to do was comfort him and tell him everything would be alright.

"I think you've got some more explainin' to do mister." said Scott.

**Hallway**

As Logan stormed down the hallway upstairs towards him room, he saw a girl he had never seen before smiling like a Cheshire cat. He wasn't like everyone else, Logan never bothered to memorise everyone's faces, but he couldn't place her. She didn't look like a student, more like a business woman although she was a child.

"Hey." he said as he walked over to her. She turned around and gulped as she saw the man coming towards her, looking angry. Jubilee noticed him from the picture she saw yesterday of the X Men. She hadn't met him yet, but everyone told her to be careful of him since he had a short temper with kids. She had to admit though, with her hormones raging, he looked pretty good.

"Um…hi." she said as he stood in front of her, doing a little wave. She was nervous about meeting him since she knew he was a killer, Jean had told him so. But she did say he was a softy once you get to know him.

"I don't think I've seen ya around." he said. Jubilee gulped, was he questing her being in this house? Did he think she had come though the window?

"I'm not a spy." she said quickly. He looked confused, but a smile came upon his face. She was scared of him. He could see it in her enticing, sapphire diamond eyes.

"I never said ya was." he stepped forward a little making Jubilee step back. He could almost laugh at her reaction towards him. "Ya knew here?" She shook her head.

"No. I'm here with Dr McCoy as his assistant." she said.

"Who's Dr McCoy?" asked Logan.

"Jean sent him to come here with everything going off." she said steadily, still scared of him. She didn't know why, he looked a little mysterious, but she liked that. '_Guess I'm just scared in case he gets those 'claws' I've heard so much about out, and cuts me into little pieces.' _

"Oh…aren't you a little young to be an assistant?" he asked. She growled and folded her arms. Killer or not, she did _not_ like being called a child, and she knew that's what he meant by 'young'.

"The nerve! I'm like, capable of anything! I'm not a kid!" she shouted. Logan took a step back as the girl went on a rampage. "I've had enough of people not taking me seriously, I'm fifteen, that's not a kid!"

"Wow, calm down." Logan said as he put his hands up in defence. "Didn't mean any harm." she breathed slowly and looked to the other side of Logan angrily, not even wanting to look at him. Not because she was angry, because she was embarssed. She had a short temper, and sometimes, she went way too far.

"…Erm…I should go." she said as she walked past him, hiding her face. He turned to watch her leave.

"What's ya name?" he asked her. She turned back round, her jet black hair shining.

"Jubilee." he smiled. The name suited her.

**The Foyer**

Remy was sat on the stairs in the foyer thinking. Jean and Scott left a couple of minutes after Logan went off since Remy wouldn't tell them anything until Logan clamed down so he could also tell them. Plus, he was feeling as though he had betrayed the X Men. Rogue hadn't been there for him like the X Men, yet he chose a woman over his friends. Just like he always did. But the thing was, she wasn't like any other woman he had met. His connection with her was so strong that it made his head hurt. He had only met her a few weeks ago, and he couldn't get her out of his head.

He thought by not telling the X Men where her location was, or that she was safe, she'd thank him, but she didn't. Then he thought he could get to know her privately if he didn't tell the X Men, but that didn't happen either. Remy knew what he was, he was an idiot. He was always thinking with his balls and never with his head.

Remy was cut short of his thinking time as he heard the elevator stop, open, and though it came out and angry looking Bobby, and a 'trying to keep it calm' Kitty.

"Bobby, don't do anything you'll regret." said Kitty. Remy knew Kitty must have told him, he didn't blame her. Remy knew the odds between Kitty keeping this from a guy she loved, and keeping a secret from a guy she could hardly call friend. Bobby was still walking towards him, his fist turning to ice.

"Oh, don't worry, I won't!" he said as he punched Remy in the face. Remy fell to the floor, screaming in agony as he felt the solid ice punch his around his jaw. He was surprised Bobby didn't break his jaw. "You son of a bitch!" Bobby grabbed Remy by his trench coat and looked him in his demon eyes. "You slept with my girlfriend!"

Remy was slightly taken back, but knew Bobby would say anything to hit him. "_Non mon ami_, Remy didn' sleep wit' ya _ami_. I promise ya dat!" Remy said before he got another punch.

"So what, ya just used her, touched her?" Remy shook his head and Kitty came from behind and patted Bobby on the back.

"I've already told you, it was just a date. Remy was doing you a favour looking out for her." Kitty lied.

"A favour? Yeah, thanks for that." said Bobby as he punched the Cajun again without his iced hand. Remy couldn't breathe.

"I-I didn't…touch her…" he said.

"Yeah right, like I believe that a ladies man wouldn't go for a hot Southern girl who's dark side has come out making her devious!" shouted Bobby.

"It wasn't like dat-."

"-Then what was it like?"

"We jus' 'ad a couple o' drinks is all." Remy lied. "Not'in happened between us, I swear it. I know she's goin' t'rough a rough time, I t'ought I wo' doin' de right t'ing bah lookin' out fo' 'er."

"She's not yours to look after ass hole!" shouted Bobby as he punched Remy again. Remy knew he could get up and kick Bobby's ass, but Bobby was right and Remy was wrong. He deserved everything he got from Bobby. But the only thing was, Remy didn't regret what he did with Rogue. He knew he should have, in fact he almost felt bad for not, but he just couldn't help but feel like it was a good thing to meet her. Like it was leading him to something.

"Bobby just like, let him go!" shouted Kitty as she tried to get him off of the Cajun.

"No, it's time he got what was coming to him!" Bobby iced his hand and went to punch him…

**Xavier's office**

"What…what do you mean?" asked Jean Grey as she, Scott, Beast and Tessa sat in Xavier's office. Beast paused for a second, letting everyone take in what he had just said. He knew that this was hard to accept, and he knew some of them would be disgusted.

"The major pharmaceutical company has found a way to suppress the mutant X gene…permanently." said Beast again. Jean blinked with confusion.

"_What_!" Scott shouted. "But…they can't, it's impossible! We're not a disease!" no one replied to Scott's defence. He was right, they knew it, but the public didn't. They feared the, and they couldn't change that.

"Maybe, but the people are calling it a cure." said Tessa.

"But there's nothing to cure, there's nothing wrong with us!" Scott protested. Jean out a hand on his shoulder.

"They don't think that though Scott, they think this is the best thing that could happen."

"Well there wrong!" Beast sighed. He knew Scott would react the most. To him, just like the Professor, mutants were human, and they were all the same. But when humans prosecuted them and called them a disease, he knew Scott, unlike the Professor, could get aggressive.

"I know Scott, and I think it's disgusting, for some mutants though, this could be a new chance to start over." Beast explained. Jean nodded in agreement. Mutants didn't _have _to take it, only those who wanted to.

"Then there cowards, who in the right mind would want this so called _cure_?"

"People who haven't got the same powers as you Scott. Come on, don't tell me your not a little tempted?" asked Tessa. "You can't see without hurting people, other mutants might have similar powers, who are you to call them cowards, when all they want is a peaceful life while they can?"

"I'm an X Man, that's who I am. And I'm not gonna sit around and watch this happen. The Professor wouldn't want us to!"

"No, he wouldn't, but he most defiantly wouldn't want you to get wound up over it. We can't to anything about this cure, but some people mi-." Jean stopped and put her hand on her head and closed her eyes softly.

"Jean!" asked Scott worriedly.

"There's a fight downstairs…Bobby…Gambit…hurry!" shouted Jean.

**The Foyer**

"Stop it Bobby!" shouted Kitty as she looked down upon the two fighting men. "Both of you!" Remy had given up letting Bobby push him around; the boy was stronger than he had thought. Now he had to take him out otherwise he'd probably end up in hospital. Though, Remy knew he could just blow him up, but he was guessing the X Men wouldn't be very pleased redecorating the room.

Bobby stood up quickly and froze Remy's feet so he couldn't kick him back down. Remy struggled for a second until he put his hand on the ice and blew it up. Remy then stood up and looked at Bobby, breathing rapidly.

"You can never be honest can you? You can never be an honest man, you're pretending, and the X Men are just your excuse for pretending to be something you're not." said Bobby. Remy looked at him exhausted and then flapped his hands, just not caring anymore.

"Fine, ya wan' Remy t' b' honest? I kissed your _ami_ again when we wen' on our date." said Remy. Bobby looked at him and growled as he punched him. Remy didn't fall to the ground, but backed up a little. "Woah, d'ya ya mind? Remy did you a favour!" Bobby looked at him in disbelief and hit him again, Remy not falling down. "See, dis is why Remy never uses honesty, it always goes wrong fo' 'im. An' stop doin' dat!"

"Stop kissing my girlfriend!" he shouted back.

"Maybe Remy will when you start kissin' 'er." Bobby punched him again and Remy this time fell to the floor.

"What the hell is wrong with you? You think that you can round kissing other people's girlfriends who are ill. Dude, you make me sick." Remy slowly got up.

"Listen t' Remy, fo' once." Bobby rolled his eyes. "I went on a date t' see Rogue an' how she was doin'. An' Remy'll admit, he was intrigued bah her." Bobby went to punch him but Remy put his hands in the air to make sure he wouldn't. "Jus' listen…I knew dat you were too scared t' go near 'er 'coz ya wanted t' move on. Remy figured dat maybe, she needed someone t' lean on, Remy t'ougbt dat guy could b' 'im, but _should_ b' you." Bobby stepped back a little, looking a little taken aback. "So in a way, it wasn' fo' moi, it was fo' you an' Rogue." Bobby stared at him, not knowing what to say. Kitty smiled a little bit, not knowing if he was being honest or not, but it was a nice thought.

"If like, only you let him talk in the first place." said Kitty to Bobby.

"So, we even?" asked Remy. Bobby looked at him in disgust.

"_Even_?" he scoffed. "You kissed my girlfriend man, took away my pride, and made me look like the bad guy in all this!" Remy looked down, not knowing what to say. The X Men came running in to see what was going on, but found the three standing, talking. "But you know the worst part in all this? Rogue's the one who suffers. Her powers are going mental, and all she needs right now is us fighting for her. Now thanks to you, she thinks she's lost me, has nothing and attacked you and Logan. Nice work Remy, you should be real proud of that." Bobby walked past him, pushing his shoulder against him harshly and walked past the X Men who looked disappointed in Remy.

Remy looked back to them and felt ashamed. Bobby was right; he was a arrogant vain man.

**Med Bay**

The room was dark, but the moon shone through the windows. Xavier lay in bed his eyes closed, he looked peaceful.

_Wake up Charles_

_Wake up_

Xavier started to fidget a little.

_Time to wake up Charles, so wake up_

_Wake up_

He slowly opened his eyes and saw that the window door was open which made him a little cold. He got up and _walked_ over to them, shutting them and looking out of the window. He had always thought that the area which the mansion was laid upon had a beautiful view.

_Wake up _

_Wake up_

"I am awake." he said as he turned to the room. "See."

_Wake up Charles_

_Wake up, the time has come_

"But can you not see that I am awake? Look at me, my eyes are open!" he shouted getting aggravated.

**Time to wake up Charles**

The voice was darker, deeper, a woman's voice.

"Who are you?" he asked, not remembering that voice.

**I am the one you fear, the one you cannot see, but will soon discover**

"What are you talking about?" he asked as he looked around the room. "I do not know of an enemy I cannot see."

**That is because you have never noticed, but it has been right in front of you**

"Who are you woman?"

**Wake up and find out**

Charles awoke from his bed and looked slowly up. He saw a darkened figure, he could tell the woman was wearing a cape, but could not see her features, only her white eyes.

"Mornin'." she said. He blinked a couple of times, and then, she was gone. He looked around the room to find Storm in the next bed.

He then realised who the dark voice was.

"Rogue." though he knew that the Southerner didn't have a voice like that. So what was it? Who was it? What could it do? What would it do?

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO i wonder? hehehehe. PLEASE REVIEW 5+ Hope you enjoyed it, I know it was only small, but that's only because the next chapter, is a big one, a part of the movie, so please review!  
**

**Next Chapter – They think it will be the biggest fight they'll ever have to face. But there wrong. The biggest fight is yet to come, and for those who survive it, life for them, will never be the same. **


	16. GRRRRRR!

**Sorry everyone, I know I haven't updates for a while but I've got some bad news. My computer blew up…literally. And I can't afford a new one at the moment. I'm on my friends computer at the moment which is a little embarrassing, but I don't know when I'll be updating next. I really am sorry and I hope you can forgive me. And to Courtney who's been emailing me franticly, I've only just got them and I want to give you a big thank you and a hg for staying loyal lol. And to all of you too. Xoxoxoxoxoxoxox ROMY FOREVER!**


End file.
